


Never say no

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 蠍雨, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 「你知道嗎，這也許是我這輩子來第一次認同你，但是你確實說對了──」他的嘴都是巧克力冰淇淋的味道，「我們都不年輕了。」這一次跩哥挑了個眉，「被一個衛斯理認同，並不是什麼值得誇耀的事。」「嘿，你想打架嗎。」榮恩故意讓空著的那隻手捏起一個拳頭，但是沒有用上太多力，因為他現在其實不是真的在生氣。「在你兒子面前？」金髮男人瞥了一眼正邊吃著冰淇淋，邊用大大的眼睛打量著他們兩個人的雨果。「就像我們的爸爸那樣。」這一次他終於忍不住笑出來了，榮恩不知道自己為什麼會笑，但是他就是想這樣做，而且因為這個緣故，金髮男人冷峻的嘴角也勾起了淡淡的弧度。這真是相當奇妙的一件事，一個你討厭了近三十年的人，在你們二十年後第一次重新對話，卻又是如此的令人感到熟悉。中文字數：77480字（不含番外）已出本，番外僅收錄於實體書，暫不公開





	1. Meet again

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文章做為原作結局十九年後之衍生故事，榮恩與跩哥都已經是中年，並且保留了原作的孫世代設定，榮妙破局捏造設定，除跩榮之外預計也會有微蠍雨。  
> 已於2012.06完結並出成同人誌，封面繪師為友人fionafu0402。

Never say no - (1) Meet again

 

幾張文件，決定了那些注定無法改變的事實。

紅髮男人無奈地隨手拿起其中一張，粗糙的手指上有著風霜的刻痕，是無法倒退的歲月證明，如同無名指上那一輪淺淺的痕跡，同樣嘲諷著他的失敗。

他還有七個小時，過了今晚，這裡就不再是他的房子。

他得帶著他們的兒子離開──或許說，他的兒子，因為魔法部將兒子判給了他，而他們的女兒則屬於他的妻子。

榮納德‧畢利亞‧衛斯理從來沒有想過自己也會有這麼一天。

也許他不是那麼有錢，但是至少他有兩份穩定的工作，也有一棟還過得去的房子，他的人生不如外界說得那麼糟糕，何況他還有一個曾經愛他的妻子與曾經無話不談的朋友。

生活本來是很美好的，他甚至考到了麻瓜駕照，打算在他們的女兒聖誕節假期的時候，開車帶全家出遊，像個真正的麻瓜那樣，那一定會很有趣。

但是當他面對的，是愛他的妻子與無話不談的朋友躺在同一張床、蓋著同一條棉被的時候，紅髮男人知道，這一切都結束了。

事實上他只要一個解釋就夠了，這全是他的誤會、那天晚上可能喝多了點、或只是想聯合開他個玩笑──然而，沒有，他原本還期望自己至少會收到一個迷糊咒或記憶咒，將這件事給忘得一乾二淨。

他的妻子沒有說話，而朋友卻一臉歉疚的說：『抱歉，榮恩，但是，我們不想騙你。』

對他來說，在這種情況下被欺騙，感覺說不定還會好受一點。

『我不明白，是我──讓妳覺得孤獨了嗎？』他問得很小心翼翼，因為每個單字都有機會毀了這場已經動搖的婚姻關係。

『不，榮恩，』他的妻子終於開口說話，而且語氣很平淡，彷彿在更早之前就已經做好了心理準備：『我只是想通了，或許我該放你自由。』

『什麼──』他不可致信地皺起眉頭，為什麼這句話聽起來反而像是在指責他的不是？好像他才是那個外遇的人似的！

可是妻子僅是搖了搖頭，冷靜而絕決的說：『是時候了，榮恩，分開對我們都好。』

他忘了自己是怎麼離開那個令人窒息的空間，然而在他關上門以後，似乎聽見了妻子的哭泣聲，還有朋友溫柔地安慰對方的語句。他是真的不明白，如果妻子會為此哭泣，又為什麼要做出離異的選擇。

榮恩將思緒抽回了現實，他愣愣地看著手裡的這張紙，上面有他的簽名、妻子的簽名、證人──也就是他朋友的簽名，最後是魔法部核准的印章，而最後一個就占了整個版面的二分之一。

他索性站起身，環顧這個他再熟悉不過的客廳，從純白的沙發套組至小茶几上的盆栽，幾乎所有的家具都是由妙麗一手包辦，就如同他們的婚姻關係，她總是占有主導權，而他最多也只是抱怨自己更傾向於買下另一組橙色的沙發，接著換來了她的白眼，以及當年陪他們一起物色家具的妹妹兩聲嘲笑。

妹妹，他有些心痛的想著，哈利明明已經承諾過要對金妮好了，為什麼還要做出這種令她心碎的事？更何況，妙麗與金妮是很要好的朋友，就如同他與哈利那樣親密。

所有熟悉的事物都亂了套，而他必須做的就是學會接受。

榮恩走向另一張兩人座的沙發，他的兒子正沉沉的睡著，紅色的髮絲在純白的沙發上看起來格外顯眼，以及和自己一樣滿臉的雀斑，他得說他們長得很像，簡直就是自己的翻版。

他坐到兒子的身旁，有些粗糙的大手溫柔地撫摸男孩的頭，雨果握成拳頭的小手鬆了開來，翻過身，淡金色的睫毛輕輕眨動，然後緩緩張開了眼睛。

「早安，爹地。」雨果說話的同時揚起了一個令人憐愛的笑容，榮恩也回應一個微笑，又輕輕地拍了拍對方的頭。

「現在已經不早了，兒子。」他笑道。

雨果坐起了身，迷濛地揉揉眼，就連這個動作也和自己異常相似。「要出發了嗎？」在動作的同時，兒子這樣問他。

「是的，」榮恩的手指撫平了兒子睡亂的頭髮，「我們不能待到晚上才動身，那樣我們今晚可能會連睡的地方都沒有。」

「喔，」雨果點點頭，眼珠子轉了一圈，問道：「媽呢？」

「你媽去波特家了。」他說，並且搓了搓兒子的眉心。

「喔……」雨果又喔了一聲，而語氣明顯地帶有失落：「我們不等她回來嗎？」

「她今晚可能不會回來了。」榮恩解釋道，再一次安撫性地拍了拍小兒子的頭，才將手從那團紅髮中離開。

雨果像是明白了些什麼，了然地眨眨眼，「那，等玫瑰從霍格華茲回來以後，我還能和她見面嗎？」

「當然可以。」榮恩笑著說：「她還是你爸的女兒，就像你還是你媽的兒子一樣，這個事實不會改變。」

「我知道。」雨果同樣回應了一個微笑。

紅髮男人牽起男孩的手，「所以我們可以走了？」

男孩用力地點了點頭，小小的手回握住他的大掌。

在離開這個生活了十幾年的屋子以前，榮恩回過頭，掃視了客廳最後一眼，這裡真的很好，他本來以為自己會和妙麗一起住到老，然而這並不代表他們沒有想過要再買一棟更大更好的房子，只是在這一切突兀地被劃下休止符之前，他似乎從來沒有真正注意到，想與妻子在小房子一直生活下去，是那麼美好卻遙不可及的事。

他的人生一定有什麼地方出了錯，他想。

對於這樣的結果，他的確感到驚訝過，但事後仔細思考，其實也沒那麼教人意外。畢竟妙麗一向是個敏銳的女孩，就算成為了女人，這點也不會有所改變。

即使妙麗和哈利的確背叛了他，他還是相信妙麗是愛他的──所以妙麗會出軌，一定是他做了什麼真的令她無可忍受的事。

或許學生時代的榮恩‧衛斯理有個喜歡把錯誤推到別人頭上的壞脾氣，但是現在的他已經長大了，他有兩個孩子，自我審視會隨著子女的成長過程而一併磨合；就像他的父親亞瑟有副好脾氣，但是他卻看過父親與魯休思‧馬份大打出手的畫面，金利也曾經說過，過去的亞瑟‧衛斯理個性可沒有當了六個孩子的爸爸之後那麼好。

在榮恩使用了呼嚕粉，從髒兮兮的壁爐爬出來以後，雨果很快地就跟了上來，他牽起兒子的手，並且將行李又往上背了點，斜角巷設置於破釜酒吧的壁爐入口，在三十幾年來還是一樣破舊。

他哈了口氣，白色的煙霧在他的嘴邊形成，雖然才十二月初，但是倫敦的氣溫顯然比他們的家還要更冷，榮恩想起跟在自己身邊的小雨果，他有些不靈巧地側過背包，從中取出條圍巾，替兒子圍上。

「這樣才不會感冒。」說出這句話的同時，榮恩想到了他的父親與母親，他們還不知道自己已經離婚了，他很難想像如果他們聽說這件事，又會有什麼反應。

雨果是個乖巧而且天真的孩子，雖然不像他的姐姐遺傳到了母親的頭腦──這些話說起來有些失禮，但是榮恩很清楚，自己的腦袋確實沒有妙麗來得聰明，而他的兒子比較像他，多過於孩子的媽──不過雨果從來不會帶給他困擾。

就像現在，雨果溫順地讓榮恩替自己圍好圍巾後，便將圍巾稍稍拉了拉，把下巴埋得裡面些，這樣更溫暖點。

「爸，我們為什麼不去奶奶家？」小雨果歪頭問道。

「不，我們不去奶奶家。」他回答，「我們今天晚上就睡這裡。」

「──破釜酒吧？」雨果同時揚起兩邊的眉毛，就像是彎彎的月亮，十分可愛，「那一定很酷！」

「是的，很酷，」榮恩走在前頭，「你會喜歡的。」他本來打算牽起兒子的手，卻又想起自己過十歲以後就不喜歡被家人當成小鬼了，所以他乾脆打消了這個念頭。

他們走到了櫃台，湯姆太老了，現在在經營這裡的是他的同學漢娜‧艾寶，榮恩塞給她幾個錢幣，替自己與兒子訂了一間房。

「想吃點什麼嗎？」在一切住宿手續都辦理完畢以後，榮恩這樣問道。

「嗯──」雨果沉吟一陣，然後說道：「冰淇淋！」

「但是這個季節很冷……」榮恩瞄了眼自己剛才才替兒子加上的圍巾，的確，當他們習慣了這裡的溫度後，似乎有些太多餘了，「不過──算了，你爸我一向認為吃冰不分季節。」

「太棒了，爸！」雨果歡呼了聲。

榮恩牽著雨果走到了酒吧後門，用魔杖敲了敲牆磚，很快地，它們迅速變化，成為一條路，然後他們走了進去。

斜角巷是個熱鬧的地方，來來去去的巫師與女巫都有自己的事，沒有人注意到他們，這很好，榮恩希望在他穩定下來之前，最好都不要碰見熟人，比方說他的兄弟喬治。有關於他與妙麗的事，他還沒做好心理準備，他可不希望在這之前，自己就不小心說溜了嘴。

雨果跟在他身邊張望著，最後在魁地奇用品店停下，榮恩知道自己的兒子的心思就像過去的他一樣，總是會被新出的掃帚給吸走。

「要吃什麼口味的，孩子？」他把手輕輕地壓在兒子肩膀上。

「巧克力。」雨果的視線仍然停在櫥窗上，動也不動地看著那些掃帚。

「好吧，那你留在這裡，我買過來。」榮恩將手從對方肩頭上移開，在確定兒子會乖乖地聽話以後，前往伏林‧伏德秋冰淇淋店。

他現在已經不是過去那個窮小子了，兒子想要的東西──同時也是他想要的新掃帚，他當然買得起。但是雨果還沒上學，甚至連最基本的飛行課都沒聽過，所以他頂多也只能讓他的兒子在外頭，用眼睛看就好。

榮恩是真的對他的兒子感到抱歉，不是關乎物質，而是精神方面。讓孩子有個完整的家庭成長，是每個做父母的責任，然而他卻沒能挽留住他的妻子，維持這個家。

這時候他的腦海裡閃過一個身影，高貴的淡金色，還有惹人厭的笑容，在好幾年前的初冬便駐進了他的思緒中。

──也許他的妻子早就知道了，所以才會選擇這種方式告訴他，這二十年來，她已經受夠了。

可是榮恩很快就將這個念頭給甩掉了，這是不可能的，畢竟連他自己都已經鮮少回憶起這些蠢事。

在他賣了兩份冰淇淋以後──一份是雨果的，另一份是他自己的──回到了魁地奇用品店前，小心翼翼地怕弄翻了手上的食物，卻注意到，那抹方才出現在他思緒之中的男人，就站在不遠處，而且，正在對他的兒子說話。

榮恩無暇顧及冰淇淋會不會因此變形或什麼其他的狀況，不由分說地跨出一個箭步，擋在他們之間。

有著金色頭髮的男人抬起半邊眉頭，一如記憶中的灰色眼眸，還有那完美的鼻型與微薄的嘴唇。

然而在這一刻，榮恩卻搶在對方前先開口：「我警告你，不要碰我兒子──」他沉沉地說道，「──馬份。」

儘管已值中年，跩哥‧馬份仍然是那副高傲的態度，淺淺地發出個哼聲，「別誤會了，衛斯理，我可沒打算傷害他。」

「是的，爹地。」雨果仰起頭，和他同樣的藍眼睛眨了眨，「他只是問我是哪個衛斯理家的孩子。」

榮恩原本緊糾在一塊的眉頭稍稍舒展開來，他將手上的冰淇淋遞了一份給雨果，所幸並沒有因他的急奔而變形。

這個舉動使得對方也注意到他手上的食物，跩哥微微蹙起眉頭，「現在是冬天。」

「這又沒什麼，」榮恩瞟了眼自己的冰淇淋，而一旁的雨果已經開始享用了，「我年輕的時候也是這樣做。」

說罷，他故意舔了口冰淇淋，濃郁的巧克力香充斥在他的鼻腔，然而他的牙齒神經卻因此有些發疼。

「但是你已經不年輕了。」金髮男人的手指毫無預警地碰上了他的手背，將冰淇淋從他的嘴邊拉開。

榮恩有些吃驚地望著對方，而對方灰色的眼眸之中也有明顯的動搖。一瞬間他想起了那些早在二十年前就該塵封的過往，同樣的灰色眸子，投映了他的臉。這個畫面有些即視感，然而其中最大的不同，那就是他們都老了。

「你知道嗎，這也許是我這輩子來第一次認同你，但是你確實說對了──」他的嘴都是巧克力冰淇淋的味道，「我們都不年輕了。」

這一次跩哥挑了個眉，「被一個衛斯理認同，並不是什麼值得誇耀的事。」

「嘿，你想打架嗎。」榮恩故意讓空著的那隻手捏起一個拳頭，但是沒有用上太多力，因為他現在其實不是真的在生氣。

「在你兒子面前？」金髮男人瞥了一眼正邊吃著冰淇淋，邊用大大的眼睛打量著他們兩個人的雨果。

「就像我們的爸爸那樣。」這一次他終於忍不住笑出來了，榮恩不知道自己為什麼會笑，但是他就是想這樣做，而且因為這個緣故，金髮男人冷峻的嘴角也勾起了淡淡的弧度。

這真是相當奇妙的一件事，一個你討厭了近三十年的人，甚至你還警告你的女兒不能輸給他的兒子，明明應該厭惡至極，在你們二十年後第一次重新對話，卻又是如此的令人感到熟悉。

榮恩很難形容此刻的感覺，但是他認為，這不算太糟，尤其在自己除了兒子以外幾乎一無所有的時候。

 

※

 

他還記得二十多年前的那些事。

比方說，金髮男孩在天文塔上悄悄的吻了他，伴隨著璀璨星空無盡的低語，深深淺淺的雲在夜空上排列。

紅髮男孩先是愣了一下，然後將對方推開，他捂著嘴，那裡有微涼的溫度與不屬於自己的口水。他瞪大了眼睛，還沒仔細思考這之間究竟發生了什麼事情之前，就看到金髮男孩帶著一個可惡的笑容，將視線鎖在他的身上。

『你──你在搞什麼鬼啊！』他衝著對方大吼，但是卻換不到想要的答案。

『這沒什麼，衛斯理。』金髮男孩惡意的嘲諷道，『我還沒把舌頭伸進去呢。』

『你……』他的腦中很快地閃過了舌頭互相交纏的景像，這幾乎嚇得他又是一陣大叫：『瘋子！馬份，我還不知道你是個變態！』

『不盡然，衛斯理。』也許是不喜歡他的用字，金髮男孩微微地瞇起眼，帶著某種怒意與複雜難解的情愫打量著他，『我常常覺得你的腦袋和山怪差不多，你難道完全不知道我為什麼會這麼做？』

『你是指吻我？』他也皺起了眉頭，因為他討厭對方習慣性地擺出這個表情，『我當然知道，因為你是個神經病。』

『該死，愚蠢！』金髮男孩罵道，『你才是神經病，見鬼的白痴。』

『我才不是白痴！』這次換他大罵了，『可惡，你有什麼毛病。』

就如同他們每一次的爭吵那般，同樣的結末，似乎不訴諸武力就不會停止，所幸在這方面他總是占有優勢，而對方只是個搞笑的軟弱雪貂，不具半點威脅性。

這些往事他已經很久沒有再想起，歲月的增長讓他的生活幾乎沒有空閒去緬懷他們的學生時代，但是此刻這些情景卻出現在他的腦海裡，令他驚訝的是，它們一點也沒有褪色，仍舊如此鮮明生動。

「衛斯理。」一如記憶裡的男聲，卻少了青少年特有青澀喉音，取而代之的是更多的成熟。

榮恩從過往裡回過神來，中年的跩哥‧馬份正看著他，微蹙的眉間帶有幾條痕跡，犀利明亮的灰色眸子停佇在他的身上，帶給他人某種既強烈又無可忽視的壓迫感。

他嚥了口口水，「怎、怎麼了？」

金髮男人稍稍勾起下巴，有些不以為然地哼了一聲，「看來你沒把我剛才問的給聽進去，這簡直是在浪費我的時間。」

「你再說一次不就得了？」他撇撇嘴，然後拿起桌面上的杯子，喝了口奶油啤酒，滑潤甘甜的液體在他的舌尖打轉，直到吞下後才有微微辛辣的刺激感，他得說他很喜歡這個。

跩哥抬起半邊眉毛，榮恩本來以為對方又會說出什麼難聽的諷刺字句，卻沒料到對方只是抿了抿嘴，然後問道：「你告訴我你離婚了，但是還沒講原因。」

他們現在正坐在破釜酒吧裡，溫暖的空氣在冬天裡顯得舒適，包括他的兒子雨果，也在吃完晚餐後將滿是醬料的盤子推到一旁，清出半個桌面後就趴了下來，白皙的雙頰帶有粉撲撲的色澤，在火光下看起來相當可愛。

這裡不是個單純的環境，酒吧裡聚集了各路巫師，因為這裡可以住宿，所以出入份子比較複雜，值得慶幸的，是自從哈利接管正氣師局以後，黑巫師幾乎消聲匿跡，這是個很好的現象。

哈利。想起這個名字，就讓榮恩有些感慨，他們曾經是很好的朋友，不久前也是，至少在他發現那些事之前，還能算是。他不知道現在的情況他們還稱不稱得上朋友，也許是吧，但是他暫時不想看到那頭亂糟糟的黑髮與對方招牌的圓框眼鏡了。

他將目光從熟睡中的雨果身上移開，轉移到金髮男人身上，很意外的，是現任馬份家主仍然把視線停在他的臉上，這使得他有些不自在，只好盯著對方的纖長卻也不再年輕的手指，無名指上還套著一枚光是目測就能知道的昂貴戒指。

「……妙麗她，嗯……哈利……」榮恩知道對方還在等他的答案，但是這些話並不是這麼容易就能說出口。

他該怎麼解釋自己最要好的兄弟和他的妻子上了床？別人會怎麼想？馬份又會怎麼想？他甚至已經猜想得到對方在聽到這些以後，可能會笑他是不是早就性無能了，或者是他就是個天生的笨蛋，所以才會讓自己的信任被蹧踏……各種令他討厭的詞彙竄進了他的意識，榮恩終於覺得憤怒。

「該死，我為什麼要告訴你。」他再一次找回了自己的聲音，有些不滿地瞪著眼前的金髮男人，表達出自己強烈的不滿。

出乎意料的是，他的這個動作似乎成功地逗樂了對方。跩哥鬆開了眉間，掛起了有些嘲弄的笑容──就像他們學生時代的那副嘴臉，讓他覺得自己像個小丑，噢，也許在對方眼裡自己本來就是個小丑，儘管這個認知讓他非常惱怒。

「這樣還好一點。」馬份家主說話的同時，手指還輕輕地還敲了敲桌面，「我差點以為我認識的那個榮恩‧衛斯理已經完全的老了呢。」

「我也幾乎以為我認識的那個跩哥‧馬份已經死了呢。」他故意以同樣的語句結構回諷對方，「以前的你可不會對我這個麻瓜愛好者的事感興趣。」

「不全然是，衛斯理。」跩哥停止了敲擊桌面的小動作，銀色的戒指在火光下閃著高貴的光澤，並且又重覆了一句，「不全然是。」

「喔，真的，你指的是什麼？」他抬起眼，不難發現對方還沒將目光從他的臉上移開。

「這不是事實，你知道的，我確實對你感興趣過。」對方的口吻平淡，沒有一貫的諷刺或是嘲弄，僅僅是在敘述一件事，就像在談論報紙上的日期。

這句話讓榮恩有些愣住了，他一點也不意外對方還記得某些他們之間的共通回憶，但是他確驚異於眼前這個認識多年的死對頭，會坦然地說出這句話，畢竟跩哥‧馬份可是個討厭鬼，而且還很彆扭。

「……你是對的。」他點點頭，「我的確知道，而且我居然該死的在一天之內認同了你兩次。」

「但是這並不會讓我比較高興。」跩哥聳了聳肩，這些小動作和從前的金髮男孩一樣，並沒有改變太多，「談談你的女兒吧，我聽天蠍說，他們是同一個年級的。」

「她很優秀，對吧？想必你的兒子也和你提起過。」榮恩揚起了一個笑容，他總是為他的孩子們感到驕傲，雖然他可能不是個可靠的丈夫，但他相信自己絕對是個好爸爸。

「他確實提起過，」跩哥挑了個眉，「但未必是好的那一面。」

「喔，那想必是小天蠍在學業上輸給了她，就像他的爸爸總是比不過……」他的話戛然而止，才發覺自己並不是那麼想再提起她的名字。

對方又重新敲起了桌子，「她確實很像那個麻種。」在榮恩還沒來得及斥責對方使用了這個字眼之前，金髮男人又補充了句：「但是她也挺像你的，至少也是個紅髮。」

他很難去想像總是惡意批評的自己的人也會安慰他，然而心情卻因此奇妙地不再那麼糟糕了。

榮恩垂下眼，桌上擺著那只剩不到三分之一的奶油啤酒，玻璃杯的外緣上沾滿了水珠，在木製的桌上留下了一圈漬。他沒有道謝，雖然他知道他該這樣做，可是一想到對方是那個跩哥‧馬份，他選擇動了動唇，繼續對話。

「我把房子給了她。」他說，「還有一輛麻瓜汽車。」

「反正你的房子肯定不大，」現任的馬份家主說起話來依然不是那麼討喜，「至於那麻瓜垃圾，留著也沒什麼用。」

「嘿，馬份。」儘管榮恩認為對方可能是在安慰他，他還是發出了個不滿的聲音，「你能不能閉上你的嘴巴？」

金髮男人哼了口氣，再一次停下了敲擊的小動作。整個環境似乎都安靜了下來，酒吧內的爐火在燃燒，木柴斷裂的嗶剝聲響，配合著雨果平穩的呼吸聲，就在榮恩沒注意的時候，酒吧的大廳已經沒幾個客人了。漢娜還在擦拭著那些杯子，並且時不時地朝這個方向投來好奇的目光。

也許時間真的已經不早了，在他們用完晚餐，閒聊過後，榮恩認為也許自己現在該做的就是把雨果給叫醒，然後牽著兒子上樓到房間休息。

或許是察覺了他心底的某些想法，現任的馬份家主淡淡地看了他的兒子一眼，然後問道：「你們打算去哪裡過夜，波特家？」

「不。」榮恩搖了搖頭，「不是哈利家。」

他怎麼可能帶著雨果去找哈利呢？在發生這一切以後，這簡直是個笑話。

「喔，所以是你那破爛的老家？」馬份家主卻不給他更多沉澱的時間，「如果是的話，我同情你。」

「這關你什麼事，馬份。」他開始感到不耐煩了，語氣也跟著變得有些粗魯：「你不需要試探我，坦白說，我已經在酒吧裡訂了房間，我們住這。」

金髮男人揚起半邊眉毛，「噢，的確，這裡的房間不算太貴。」

「我有錢，馬份。」榮恩不喜歡被當成窮鬼對待，從以前就是如此，「雖然比不上你，但是我還活得下去，而且活得很好。」

然而跩哥對他的話似乎恍若未聞，只是逕自地提出了問題：「你們打算住多久，不會真的打算待到你找到新房子為止吧？」

「事實上，是的。」榮恩不高興地將最後三分之一的奶油啤酒全數飲盡，把空杯放回桌上，「──還有，你不覺得自己太多管閒事了嗎？我認為我沒有義務告訴你這些。」

「衛斯理。」跩哥‧馬份卻好像沒聽到他的抱怨，只是叫了他的姓氏。這個口氣與過去的感覺相似極了，榮恩有某種預感，關於對方接下來可能要說什麼。

可是他什麼都沒等到，金髮男人只是站起身，整理起自己的領口。他當下覺得有些莫名其妙，對方叫了他，卻什麼也沒說，讓榮恩覺得不受到尊重，他痛恨這樣。

也許是感覺到了榮恩憤怒的目光，金髮男人將視線從衣領上離開，看向他，「我要回去了。」

「噢，那正好。」榮恩不怎麼高興地說，「我也該帶雨果上樓了。」

只見金髮男人搖了搖頭，「這麼多年來，你還是一樣蠢，衛斯理。」冷峻的灰色眸子中帶有某種熱切，「我的意思是──你要不要跟我走？」

「──什麼？」對方的這句話讓他幾乎懷疑自己的所聽見的，「我聽錯了嗎？」

「你該慶幸你的耳朵正常，衛斯理。」跩哥的表情看上去似乎泰然自若，然而有些窘迫的口吻卻出賣了主人的真實想法，「我這是在邀請你，傻子。」

榮恩皺起眉頭，「我可不需要你的憐憫。」

「榮恩‧衛斯理！」金髮男人再一次叫了他的姓氏，而且還有名字，「二十多年前，你拒絕過我……」對方伸出了手，是戴著戒指的那一隻，「所以這一次，是你欠我的。」

他覺得有些恍惚，他瘋了嗎？還是馬份才是瘋的那一個？他的確還記得過去那些事情，但是他沒料到對方會在這個時候提起，這根本是……

「該死，衛斯理，」跩哥的口氣聽起來完全失去了起先的沉穩，「不要對我說『不』！」

那隻伸出的手就在榮恩的眼前，經歷歲月風霜的手指不再年輕，套在無名指上的戒指也有強烈的存在感，讓他沒辦法將焦點移開。

 

TBC


	2. Unsent message

Never say no - (2)Unsent message

 

事情的發展總是出乎預料。

榮恩睜開眼睛，映入眼底的，是不熟悉的天花板，懸在上面的吊燈作工精細，兼具古典與流線的設計感，這顯然不是他和妙麗曾經擁有過的家，更不是又老舊又骯髒的破釜酒吧。他眨了眨眼，昨夜入睡前的記憶也跟著一湧而上。

是了，他還記得昨天晚上發生的事。他和他的小兒子雨果本來打算住在破釜酒吧，甚至連房間都訂好了，但是這個計劃卻被突然出現在他們面前的跩哥‧馬份給打亂了。

『該死，衛斯理，不要對我說「不」！』對方的手就在他面前，某種怪異的感覺在他的心理胡亂竄動

那時候的自己其實是有拒絕的權力，要知道，他早就向漢娜‧艾寶要了房間，而且他有錢，完全不必依靠那個自以為是的討厭鬼。可是榮恩不明白，自己究竟是怎麼了，看著對方手指上那只戒指，金屬表面在燈火下閃閃發亮，讓他一陣目眩。

所以他點了點頭，『好吧。』並且這樣回答對方。

接下來的發展，就是他將仍然睡眼惺忪的雨果給背起來，一起來到了馬份的住所。

讓他大為意外的是，原本以為對方會把他們帶領到那間大得嚇人的馬份莊園，他從前曾經去過那裡一次，不過是發生在戰爭期間，被一群死拿錢抓給去過的，完全稱不上是什麼美好的回憶，對那間大莊園也沒有任何憧憬。

然而當一間幾乎和麻瓜住宅沒什麼分別的房子，出現在他的面前時，還是讓榮恩始料未及，當然，還是很大。

『我還以為你會帶我們到你家的莊園。』他終究還是將疑惑說出口，然後稍稍施點力氣，推了推略為下滑的雨果。

『那裡還不是我的。』金髮男人這樣說，接著打開了門，『雖然我繼承了馬份家的財產，但是我的母親還住在裡面。』

『喔。』他了然的點了個頭，跟著主人跨進屋子。畢竟在他的認知之中，大部份的家庭，孩子成年之後，都會搬出去住。包括衛斯理家族也是如此，以往熱鬧的洞穴屋，現在只剩下他的父母，他或他的兄弟們僅僅是在過節的時候會帶著家人去探望他們。

而這一點，看來自命高貴的馬份家，也和其他英國家庭一樣，或許得等到他的雙親都過世了，才有可能搬回去住。

榮恩把他的小兒子放了下來，顯然剛睡醒雨果還沒辦法立刻清醒，只是打了個哈欠，揉揉眼睛，將整個人的重心歪歪斜斜地倚在自己的父親身上，靠著他繼續打睏。

金髮男人見狀，隨及彈了個手指，一聲家庭小精靈出現時獨有的爆破音讓他嚇了一跳，同時也使得原本還沒睡飽的雨果完全驚醒了。

『整理好客房，帶他上樓去。』金髮男人勾起下巴，給予小精靈指令。

『噢──家庭小精靈！這還是我第一次看到！』雨果的精神完全提了起來，回過頭看向他，長滿雀斑的小臉蛋因興奮而染得紅撲撲的，『不過，爹地，可以嗎？如果被媽知道了，她會生氣吧。』

在榮恩還沒來的及回答自己的問題前，便被金髮男人給搶先一步說道：『這沒什麼，我只是讓他帶你去你的新房間罷了。』

也許是因為太過新鮮，他的小兒子看起來挺興奮的，將過去妙麗給他的教育一股腦地拋下，跟在小精靈身後一齊上了樓梯。

『想不到你連這裡的房子都有飼養小精靈。』榮恩一邊望著雨果的身影消失在樓梯的另一端，一邊說道。

『當然。』金髮男人聳聳肩，坐到了沙發上，『有了他們生活比較方便。』

『我同意。』榮恩這麼說。他的用字中不含任何貶抑，畢竟從小就在巫師界長大的他，同樣認為小精靈替人類服務是很自然的事，儘管他出生於麻瓜家庭的前妻極力反對，而他也受到她的影響，認為小精靈擁有主張自我意願的權利，但這並不代表根深柢固的觀念，會就此完全摒除。

很快地，方才帶領雨果的小精靈忽然出現在他們面前，恭敬地對主人報告任務的完成。

金髮男人點點頭，將目光停在了他的身上，『衛斯理，我知道你還有其他問題，不過還是讓我們留到明天再說。』

榮恩一向不喜歡對方這種命令式口吻，即使他們都到了這個年紀，然而某些特質卻也不會有所改變。他本來還打算反駁幾句，就像過去一樣，可是在話出口的之前，他又將它們全數吞了回去，對方說的是對的，自己的確需要休息。

之後的事，就是他隨著小精靈的腳步，來到一間位於二樓的客房，在換過衣物以後，他便鑽進被窩裡，幾乎沒有用上多少時間就入睡了。

所以現在他才會躺在這裡，呆然地望向天花板上的吊燈發呆。

這一切的發生來得太快，他甚至還有自己仍然在作夢的錯覺。榮恩撐起了半個身體，坐在床上，香軟的棉被與四柱大床，讓他想起了過去在霍格華茲求學的時光。

他環顧著四周，不知道睡在另一間客房的雨果醒了沒有，儘管他還有些倦意，但是身為父親，他有義務去確認一下兒子的情況。

才撐起半個身體，他便看見了兩顆檸檬般的一對大眼睛，正窩在角落看著他。他因此微微驚訝了一下，但是沒有被嚇到。

「先生，主人已經在等你了，還有另一位先生也是。」小精靈滾了一圈外凸的眼珠子，用著他們獨特的尖銳聲調說道。

一想起對方可能已經在這裡觀察了他好一陣子，便覺得有些不自在。「噢──」榮恩發出一個音節，試著不要去推測小精靈為什麼不乾脆叫醒他，而是只在角落等他坐起的原因，「你是說……雨果已經起來了？」

「如果你指的是另外一位先生，是的，先生，那位先生正和主人在一起，衛斯理先生，」小精靈那對過大的眼珠子停留在他的身上，「主人命令我，先生一起床，就帶先生去用餐。」

「喔。」榮恩應了一聲，才離開被窩，更換自己的衣服。

這是從來沒想過的事，和妙麗離婚，然後帶著兒子住進馬份家，的確，他跟馬份過去是有發生過些什麼，然而打從娶妙麗為妻之後，那些事情似乎都只是往日的雲煙，什麼沒留下。

也許偶爾，夜深人靜的時候，他聽著妙麗平穩的呼吸聲，會勾起某些有關於他與一個金髮男孩的回憶，然而這不代表什麼，更何況這樣的情況並不常發生，通常他閉上眼睛，很快就會進入夢鄉，一覺到天亮，跩哥‧馬份不曾出現在他的夢裡，一次都沒有。

生活就是這麼回事，當其他事物佔據了所有的心思，再多的年少感慨，也只是被藏在心裡的某個角落，終致遺忘。

整裝完畢以後，他打開房門，小精靈在前方領路，這間房子比他想像中的還要更大，不過明顯不如他曾經見過的馬份莊園，相較之下，這裡顯得溫暖多，從牆壁的色調到地毯的選用，高貴而優雅，可以見得屋主的用心。

榮恩來到飯廳，他注意到現任的馬份家主挑了個眉，灰色的眸子微微瞇起，一言不發；坐在旁側的是他的兒子雨果，沉默地咬著叉子，擺放在眼前的是傳統英式早餐，而且已經被吃了一半。

「早，兒子。」他理所當然的揉了揉雨果有些睡亂的紅髮，柔順微卷的髮質和他一模一樣。

「早安，爹地。」雨果將叉子從嘴巴裡拿出，叉了一小塊香腸。馬份什麼都沒有說，而且對方眼前的食物還沒動過，榮恩不禁同情起自己的兒子，面對一個看上去不怎麼友善的大人，而且還被對方盯著吃飯，肯定不怎麼好受。

「睡得還好嗎？」他問道，拉開金髮男人對面位子的椅子，自然地坐了下來。

將叉子上的香腸送入口中，雨果溫順的點點頭，「有。」

榮恩滿意地勾起了寵溺的微笑，看著雨果將目標轉移到了半熟蛋，便把視線停留在現任馬份家主的身上。

「呃，嗯，我不知道該怎麼說……」榮恩說，並眨了眨眼，「總之，謝了。」

跩哥僅僅抬起半邊眉毛，平淡的說了句，「沒什麼。」

握起桌上的餐具，他點點頭，「我會盡快找到新房子的。」

「無所謂。」對方回應的同時也拿起了刀叉，替擺放在桌上完全沒動過的香腸劃了一刀，「就像你看到的，天蠍去學校了。」

言下之意是指這裡很空──這令榮恩不禁有些好奇，他停下了本來要將烘豆送入嘴巴的手，「……你的妻子呢？我記得今年送玫瑰去學校時，她還和你在一起。」

「你是說翠菊？」跩哥切下一小塊蛋，「她很少回來這裡，我們從不干涉彼此的生活。」

「嗯……」他把叉子放了下來，「我不是很明白，這是指……你們也離婚了？」

他的這句話也讓雨果敏感的眨眨眼，年幼卻乖巧的孩子拿著水杯，裝作什麼都沒聽到般地繼續喝水。

然而金髮男人只是吃了一小片蛋，沒什麼情緒反應的說道：「不，我們只是各過各的，並沒有離婚。」

榮恩皺起眉頭，這樣的生活方式不存在於他所理解的生活方式之中，「所以，你們吵架了？」

「沒有，我們之間很好。」當馬份這麼說的時候，那枚戴在手上的戒指就像誇耀般地，隨著主人切食物的動作而閃了下光芒，令他覺得有些刺眼。

餐桌上莫名的陷入了一股不自然的沉默。榮恩沒有再問其他的事，在幾口烘豆下肚以後，他也有了饑餓感，與其再去問那些過去不曾存在於他們之間的客套話題，他寧可選擇填飽自己的肚子。

而跩哥也同樣不再說話，僅是進行進食的動作，刀叉碰撞盤子時發出了清脆的聲音，還有除了自己以外、其他人幾乎聽不見的咀嚼聲。

「我吃完了。」比兩個大人都還要早開始用餐的雨果放下杯子，水杯與桌子的撞擊聲並不大聲，卻很鮮明。

「男孩，如果你不想再待在這裡，可以到花園走走。」馬份這句話是以主人的立場說的，「我和你爸爸或許還會花點時間。」

小雨果有些遲疑地看了看榮恩，再看了看跩哥，然後點頭：「……好。」

「小精靈會帶你過去。」配合一個彈指，小精靈即刻就出現在他們面前，是今早在榮恩房間的那一個。

小精靈對主人下達的命令沒有半點疑問，比雨果還要更矮小的身軀晃到了前頭，「請跟我來，先生。」

於是雨果離開了位子，跟在小精靈後面，離開了偌大的飯廳。

榮恩拿起水杯，替自己補充了點水份，再放回去。這一系列的動作，他都感受到了對方毫不隱藏的視線。

抬起頭，他試著平靜的問道：「你想說什麼，馬份？」接著補充一句，「你支開了我的兒子。」

坐在對面的金髮男人動了動睫，「他很像你。」

「我知道。」榮恩贊同的輕哼一聲。兒子和自己長得像，是令人喜悅而且驕傲的，更何況，這並非只有他是如此，在他的記憶裡，小馬份也和他的爸爸長得挺像的，差別只在於那令人反感的高傲遠遠不及眼前的男人過去那般外顯。

「我看過你們全家，在王十字車站。距離很遠，我看不清楚他的臉，」跩哥頓了頓，續道：「然而在斜角巷的時候，我看見他，接著就想到了你。」

他回望對方的眼睛，灰色的眸子之中有著某種濃烈的情感，勾起那些過往的悸動。榮恩有意識地吞了口口水，中年的跩哥‧馬份精致的五官比學生時代還要更立體，法令紋也更明顯了些，微翹的薄唇帶有獨特的性感，的確有種成熟的魅力。

「為了確認我的想法，所以我問他，是哪一個衛斯理的孩子──」跩哥索性放下了餐具，拿起餐巾稍稍抹了抹嘴巴，「我希望他就是你的兒子──而他真的就是。」

某種沉寂多年的感覺在記憶的深處甦醒，這二十年來，他幾乎忘了自己心跳的聲音，飯廳只有他們兩個人，似乎顯得有些空曠，但是馬份和他的距離好像又很近，他們之間僅僅隔了一張餐桌。

「他站在魁地奇用品店前，眼巴巴的盯著新款掃帚，」跩哥又說，「你為什麼不買給他？我想現在的你應該有足夠的金子。」

他當然有自己的顧慮，而且遠比滿足孩子一時的慾望還要來得更重要，但是榮恩沒有回答對方，畢竟不同的家庭會受到不一樣的教育，他的這些觀念多半來自妙麗，除此之外，大概或多或少也是母親的教育方式潛移默化了他。

大概是得不到榮恩的回應，跩哥的指頭又開始輕輕地交互敲擊桌面，套在上面的戒指就像宣示自己的存在似地，格外的搶眼。

榮恩試圖不要注意那裡，可是戒指的反光確實引人注目。

「衛斯理。」就像是經過反覆的思考，他看見對方停下了那個無意義的敲擊動作，高傲的灰眼睛半瞇起，像是個捕食者似地把視線鎖定在他身上。

他產生了某種退縮的心態，但是他不會表現得讓對方知道。榮恩清了清嗓子，問道：「怎麼？」

跩哥收回了視線，側過頭，將目光瞥向了挑高的玻璃窗戶，「有些東西想讓你看看。」

 

※

 

沿著鋪了紅色地毯的深長走廊，他被對方帶進了馬份家的書房。

這裡和想像中的差不了太多，陽光自落地大窗戶灑了進來，厚重的絨製深綠色窗簾被繫在兩旁，前方擺放了精細作工的柚木書桌，上面隨意放了幾份文件，而堆積在左手側的書則被擺放得相當整齊。

除此之外，在同樣顯得有些過大的書房之中，還有一張沙發，和一張略矮的長型茶几。

更為驚人的，是書房中一架又一架的書櫃，井然有序地隔著一段距離被擺放，儘管還遠遠比不上霍格華茲的藏書──要知道，那裡可是世界上最出色的魔法學院之一，有最豐富的書籍藏量──但仍然有一定程度的可觀。

這使得榮恩不禁想起，如果妙麗也在場的話，可能會因此沉迷於書中世界，而忘了全家人的晚餐，當他和妙麗還是一家人的時候，他們的家可是有一個還算不錯的書架，放置各式各樣的書籍，除了食譜，它們通常放在廚房裡。

「這真是……驚人。」榮恩讚嘆道，「我還不知道你也會看書，馬份──你不會把這些全都看完了吧？」

眼前的金髮男人挑了個眉，便理所當然地坐到了沙發上，「不盡然，有些是先買著作參考的，畢竟你永遠不知道會在什麼時候需要它，」然後交叉起雙腿，雖然這個動作稱不上優雅，對方做起來卻有十足的高貴氣息，「所以才要事先準備，這是我父親告訴我的哲理。」

「喔。」事實上他對魯休思‧馬份說過些什麼，一點興趣都沒有。因此他也在沙發上坐了下來，然而也刻意與對方拉開些許距離。

環顧了一下四周，天花板上所懸吊的金色吊燈上，插著的蠟燭數目剛剛好，儘管乍看之下與麻瓜建築差不多，但是室內的擺設仍然是傳統的巫師所喜愛的佈置。

榮恩眨眨眼，將目光移回這間屋子的主人身上，「對了，馬份，你說要給我看的東西是？」

金髮男人站起身，往向書桌的位置走去，繞到了椅子同一邊的方向，從抽屜之中取出了一個木製的盒子，然後捧著盒子，朝他走了過來，他注意到在盒子上被繫了一個銀製的鎖，隨著持有者的步伐跟著晃動。

跩哥在沙發前停下，重新坐回位子，並且有意無意地縮短了他所營造出的距離。現任馬份家主把盒子放到茶几桌面，正好是榮恩的前方。

接著，對方自胸前的口袋裡掏出一把細長的鑰匙，就放在木盒的上方。「打開它。」金髮男人簡短的說道。

如果他現在只有十五歲，或許會發出一個厭煩的鼻哼，不以為然的反駁『我才不幹，為什麼要聽你的？』

但是現在的他已經遠遠超過了這個年齡太多，那句話反而顯得幼稚又可笑，所以榮恩沒有多說什麼，接過盒子，並且拿起那把鑰匙。

在他開鎖的這短短幾秒內，對方沒有任何表示，看上去很鎮定。他無法臆測出馬份的想法，也不知道這裡面會有些什麼，或許是什麼邪惡的、具攻擊性的黑魔法道具，誰知道呢……他根本來不及多想，鎖就已經被扭開了。

下一個動作，是榮恩掀開盒蓋，淡淡的味道可以表明這裡面的東西肯定放了相當的歲月，數十張泛了黃的羊皮紙信封，安靜地被封存在這裡。

「這是……」他感到有些驚訝，因為他沒猜到，盒子裡的會是一封又一封的信。

「從一九九八年開始，一直到兩千零三年，一共有二十三封信，」跩哥的語氣沒有太大的起伏，完全是在陳述一件往事，「收件人全部都是榮恩‧衛斯理。」

榮恩瞪大眼睛，為了應證對方的話而自盒子抽出一封信，信封的正面上有一行端整的字體，將他的名字書寫在上面，『榮納德‧畢利亞‧衛斯理』。

他放低信件，不可致信地看了看對方，然而馬份的表情仍舊保持著平淡的模樣。

「是的，從戰爭結束以後，到你結婚那一天。」跩哥的雙腿變換了交疊的順序，「只是我一封都沒寄出去。」

「──為什麼？」他疑惑地開口，「你家總不可能沒有半隻貓頭鷹──我是說，這沒道理。」

「當然，馬份家不是窮得連孩子都養不起的衛斯理……」跩哥這樣說，接著勾起嘴角，「……很久以前，的確如此。」戴著戒指的手放到了膝上，「現在的衛斯理家也不一樣了，看看你的兒子，他過得比你以前要好得多。」

這樣的對話讓榮恩的心情有些複雜，他囁嚅了聲：「……算了吧，我想知道的可不是你對我家的看法有所改變。」

跩哥點點頭，「的確，那不是重點。」對方灰色的眼睛，將他紅色的身影投映在其中，「我只是覺得有點可惜，『窮鬼』這個稱呼曾經那麼適合你。」

「我不想和你吵架，馬份。」他皺起眉頭，「所以你告訴我這些是為了什麼？」並且沒好氣地將手上的信給丟回盒子裡，「總不會是要專程提醒我，我家曾經沒錢過？」

金髮男人沉默了一陣，忽然毫無預警地，將手覆上了他的，這使得榮恩嚇了一跳，下意識要抽出自己的手，卻不料對方似乎已經猜到了他的反應，而緊緊握住他。

「留下來，衛斯理。」那對宛若蛇一般的灰色眼眸，直勾勾地凝視著他，「儘管繞了很長一段路，但是我們終究還是會走在一塊。」

喉嚨像是被什麼給梗塞住了，他覺得自己該說點話，卻不知道該說什麼才好，榮恩張著嘴巴，但是他沒有發出半個音節。

在他還沒做出回應前，現任馬份家主便放開了手，從沙發上起身，「好好想一想，我希望你的腦袋比過去還要聰明。」

發覺對方這句話裡含有諷刺的成份，榮恩正要駁斥，對方卻在下一刻打開了書房的門，踩著沉穩的步伐，離開了這個空間，讓他一個人留在這裡。

他發出一聲咕噥，把自己埋進沙發裡，再一次自桌上的木盒裡拿起一封信。既然馬份將盒子交給他了，那麼就等於是將這些信也送到他的手上了。榮恩這樣告訴自己，便在未經對方同意的情況下，掀開信封，上面沒有封蠟，這讓他不禁懷疑對方是不是一開始就沒有寄出這些信的打算。

抽出信封裡的信，陳舊的味道也一併被引了出來。他把信給攤平，俊秀飄逸的筆跡，就如同金髮男人的高傲與高貴。

「致衛斯理……」他以只有自己聽得見的微小音量，低聲讀起了紙上的文字。

除了有些泛黃之外，羊皮紙被保存得很好，也沒有任何的破損，烙在紙上的每個字母，也同樣鮮明無比。

字裡行間所透露的傲慢與自以為是，確實是跩哥‧馬份令人討厭的一貫作風。除此之外，在用詞上所給予的大量貶抑，還有每行句子帶有的諷刺，彷彿當他是個白痴似的各種指控，榮恩覺得自己沒有即刻撕掉這封垃圾，簡直是個奇蹟。

許多很久沒再出現過的情緒，在這個時刻，都湧上了他的喉頭。這其中包含了大量的怒意，多半是因為那些該死的偏激用字──但是除此之外，似乎卻是更多更多的其他感受。

他的手指滑過了信裡的最後一行字，那些被封存的情感就像被下了咒那般，在一瞬間，全都浮了出來。它們不曾消失過，就像這些信一樣，只是被鎖在木盒裡，藏在某個地方罷了。

署名是跩哥‧馬份，日期是兩千零三年，榮恩‧衛斯理與妙麗‧格蘭傑步入禮堂的那一天。

他緊緊捏著這張信紙，卻沒有將它揉爛，僅僅是捏著它，在深深吸了一口氣之後，將它放到了桌上，木盒的旁邊。

榮恩從沙發中站起身，那些枉若少年時代的深刻情感全數壓在他的胸口上，驅使他忘記了自己現在的年齡，像個不經大腦的小伙子一樣奮力奔跑，然後咒罵對方的房子裡有太多該死的轉角和沒有實質作用的擺設。

金髮男人就站在客廳的窗前，看著玻璃的另一端，那裡種植了許多經過排列以後的名貴植物，陽光灑在花園的每個角落，也穿透玻璃，在金髮男人的輪廓上留下了光暈。

現在他什麼也沒想，只是順從體內的那股衝動，從背後抱住了金髮男人，並且將頭倚靠在對方的後背。

「考慮過了？」對方的聲音傳了過來，成熟的嗓音比過去還要更加有磁性。

一股懷念的清香充斥著他的鼻腔，在他們都還是學生的時候，他曾經聞過很多次，那是跩哥‧馬份獨有的味道。

「你是故意的，是嗎？」他的頭蹭了蹭對方的背部，高級布料的衣服質地柔軟，即使這麼做，也沒有任何不適感。

「……你指什麼？」對方反問他。

「那封信，你是故意擺在盒子的最上面的，不是嗎？」榮恩收緊了自己的手臂，將對方攔得更緊，「我和妙麗結婚當天的那一封，你一定是，因為你是個如此卑鄙的渾蛋。」

金髮頓了頓，但是他看不見對方的臉，甚至無法猜到對方可能會是什麼樣的表情。跩哥開口：「……那是最後一封信，會放在最上面，也是理所當然的事。」

「該死，你真的是一個討厭的傢伙。」他看見自己垂落的劉海沾到了對方黑色衣服上，就像是荒原中的紅色河流，「一點都沒變。」以及那股好聞的味道。

「沒變的是你，衛斯理。」對方說，「一樣的愚蠢，可笑，除了你口袋裡的錢變多了。」

「噢，可以不要再扯到錢了嗎，」他抱怨道，並且依舊維持這個姿勢，「告訴我，馬份，你為什麼不把信寄出去？」

只聽見對方吸了口氣，「所以我現在不是給你了？」

「那不一樣，白痴。」榮恩不喜歡對方這種拐彎抹角的性格，從以前就是如此，「你大可在十五年前……甚至是二十年前就讓我知道。」

「不，你不能理解，成為食死人、殺死鄧不利多、和學校的其他人作對……」馬份的語氣帶著幾分不確定，「你是波特最忠實的追隨者。」

「那又如何？」他反駁，「我想聽的只有一句話，但是你直到現在才告訴我。」

這一刻，他們都是年少的，就像回到了學生時代的午後，在霍格華茲寬闊宏偉的校園一角，穿著葛來分多與史萊哲林的制服。

今天的天氣很好，從窗外灑落進來的陽光是這樣溫暖芬芳，用一層美麗的光暈將他們兩個人包裹在一起。

他又想起對方在信底的最後一行字，露出了自同時失去朋友與妻子以來，第一個真心的笑容。

──我不會給你任何祝福，因為我根本不希望你和她在一起。過去那些，我很後悔，可是現在說什麼都沒有用了，要知道馬份家的人從來不會道歉，但無論如何，我只想說一聲，對不起。

 

TBC


	3. Men and Boys

Never say no - (3) Men and Boys

 

在他帶著自己的兒子和馬份生活以來，日子很普通，至少他是這麼認為。

榮恩每天從馬份的房子出門，然後現影在斜角巷，弗雷和喬治的法寶店前──現在是喬治和他的──從旁邊巷子口轉入，把後門的鎖打開，走了進去，這是一氣呵成的動作。通常喬治已經先在裡面，偶爾不是，無論如何，他第一件事是將商品補到架子上，準備開店以後一整天的工作。

慶幸的是，喬治只問過一次有關於他與妙麗的事，在他平淡地告訴對方他已經和她離婚之後，對方僅僅是『噢。』了一聲，沒有預想中那些取笑，喬治專心回到手頭上的工作。

也許是他這個哥哥少有的體貼，或者是在失去弗雷以後偶爾會陷入的沉默，也可能是年紀讓對方也有所沉澱，榮恩不知道，但是在那一刻，他是感謝喬治的，直到下班前對方又拿他來實驗新產品為止都是。

結束了終日的工作，榮恩大部份會比喬治還要早離開，除了莉娜牽著小弗雷和羅克珊來找喬治，共渡他們的家庭時光之外，才會輪到他鎖門。

當夕陽已經完全沒在另一端，榮恩確定自己都把事情完成後，他會像平常一樣，現影在家門口，確切來說，是馬份的家門口。雨果可能剛好在庭院裡玩耍，也可能正乖乖地窩在沙發上讀故事書，他的兒子總會在他回來時，笑著對他打招呼，並且告訴他，家庭小精靈已經把晚餐都準備好了。

他們一齊走到餐桌，選定位子坐下，榮恩不知道馬份整天下來都去做些什麼，他沒有問，而且金髮男人總會在他們父子坐好之後出現，坐在那個屬於男主人的位置。

這樣的日子很快就已經讓榮恩融入其中，習慣就是這麼回事，不用花上太久的時間，只要沒發生什麼特別的事，回過神來，就會發現自己已經完全適應一切，還很清楚自己明天也會這樣過。

這確實是很奇怪的，因為榮恩從來都不知道自己能夠和馬份相安於同一個屋簷下而什麼也沒發生，頂多只是小小的拌嘴，而且往往會引起雨果的注意，不過這不並是爭吵，他們還沒有真的發生衝突過。

時間真是神奇，甚至比所有的魔法還要有力量，能使他和馬份這般平靜的相處。

原本以為這樣的情況會一直維持到聖誕節，但是事情發生在一個平凡的假日早晨，就在榮恩正喝著餐桌上的牛奶，盤算衛氏法寶店有哪些庫存已經不夠，而必須在下禮拜開店前要全數補充好的時候，一隻瘦長的餅乾色貓頭鷹帶來了一封信。

「這是什麼？」他翻弄著手上的信件，而貓頭鷹完成送達信件的任務後就離開了。

「你為什麼不現在就打開它？」坐在對面的跩哥在吞嚥下嘴裡的食物後開口，一旁的雨果下巴靠在桌上，雙手握著杯子，同樣張大眼睛看著他。

他揚起眉毛，打開了信封，將其中的紙張抽出，卻看見他再熟悉不過的筆跡，帶一點青澀和相對的成熟，纖細而優雅。

這封信來自他的女兒玫瑰。

因為這個認知而讓榮恩有些驚訝，他沒想到會在這個時候收到玫瑰的信，距離聖誕假期只剩下幾天，畢竟放假以後她會回家，他們就會見面──然後榮恩再一次想起，他和妙麗離婚了，玫瑰也被判給妙麗，儘管父母雙方都有對子女的探視權，不過一家人圍著四方餐桌唱聖誕歌的景象，也許去年是最後一次了。

玫瑰給他的信並不長，顯然她已經知道她的父母離異的消息，榮恩不知道他的女兒是如何得知的，然而信中的某些字句，還是令他覺得有些沮喪。

『我不知道你們為什麼會這樣做，但是，爸，你為什麼不向媽道歉？』他彷彿能在女兒秀麗的字體裡想像出她有些責備聲音。

在他和十幾年的婚姻生活中，大部份的錯都是他惹出來的，通常妙麗生氣時，他會搔搔頭髮，走上前去給她一個擁抱和道歉，自從在尋找分靈體發生那些事過後，他就學會這樣做──討她的歡心，而且很管用。

唯獨這一次他沒辦法這樣做。他看著手上的信想道。情況不像過去的任何一個小爭執，他們結束了，沒有任何爭吵，平靜的結束了。

「是誰寫的，爸？」雨果拿開杯子發出問句，大大的明亮眼睛打量著他。

榮恩把信折起來，塞回信封，「你姐姐，嗯，她沒說什麼。」

「真的？」他的兒子朝這裡丟出一個狐疑的眼神。

「這件事我們稍候再談，兒子，我想你應該把自己的餐具給收好。」他這樣告訴對方，換來了一個不滿的嘟嚷。

「可是這裡有小精靈……」雨果厥起嘴，並不同意父親明擺著打發自己的舉動。

「好了，雨果，如果被你媽媽知道你這麼說，她會怎麼想？」事實上榮恩的想法和其他出生在魔法界的巫師比較接近，這些打雜的工作交給小精靈沒有什麼不妥，但是現在他並不好受，也不確定自己該怎麼對他的兒子開口說。

「噢，好啦──」他的兒子從離開了原本的位子，把餐盤與餐具都拿到另一側的廚房。

現任馬份家主正沉默地看著他，榮恩卻並不打算主動說些什麼，這是他的家務事，儘管他猜想對方也許對這些感到好奇，不過他才是有權保持沉默的那個人。

他將盤子裡的最後一塊培根給吃掉，剛才因為看信花了點時間，它們已經冷了，縱使小精靈有非常好的手藝，卻無法將培根冷卻後的油膩感給抹除。

在榮恩吃完這些以後，他舔了舔嘴──這是他的習慣，而妙麗總是很受不了他的吃相──這個時候，馬份家主卻忽然開口。

「……衛斯理，」跩哥灰色的眸子在他的臉上打轉，平淡的口吻似乎有些壓抑：「你今天不用上班？」

「嗯，對。」榮恩將叉子給放回盤子上，並且發出一個不算大聲的飽嗝，「喬治還有請別的員工，只要人手夠就行。」

「喔。」馬份家主漫不經心地發了個音節，表示已經聽見他的話。

榮恩總覺得一陣彆扭，不止是現在，昨天、前天、大前天都是，甚至還能追溯到他剛來到馬份家的那天。

他知道跩哥‧馬份和他自己都變了，除了年紀的增長，還有他們漠視彼此的二十年過往，對方的生命沒有他，就如同那些年間，對方的影子也曾經不存在於他的生活中。

「等一下我們要出門。」跩哥倏地打斷了榮恩的思考。

「喔……」榮恩點了點頭，才發覺事有蹊蹺：「等等，『我們』？」

「你和我，還有你的兒子。」跩哥稍稍抬起下巴：「有問題嗎？」

「有，」他皺起眉頭，「去哪裡？還有，為什麼？」

「不為什麼。」馬份家主站起身，撐在桌面上的手指上還戴著那枚戒指，「反正你也沒事，這很好。」

「我可不這麼想，你至少該回答我其中一個問題。」他不怎麼高興的推了推眼前的盤子。

中年的跩哥‧馬份輕輕嘆了口氣，「……衛斯理，非得編個理由，你才肯和我出門？」

榮恩一剎那回答不上來，他當下的反應只是眨眨眼睛，愣愣地看著對方，某種難以言喻的感覺在他的心底流竄。

跩哥發出個鼻哼：「你最好準備一下。」

丟下這句話後，金髮男人便轉身離開餐廳，榮恩這才注意到對方並不像前任馬份家主一樣，喜歡披著黑色拖地長袍，而是更俐落、輕便，卻又不失高貴的裝扮，雖然主色調仍然是黑色。

他終於知道這種異樣感是什麼了，馬份偶爾會用那只戴著戒指的手，可能是不經意，更多的則應該是刻意，去碰觸他的手，然而卻沒有在那之上的舉動，譬如說，親吻。

榮恩在回到房間換更外出服的時候，回想他們的學生時代，討厭鬼馬份總是喜歡強硬地將他拉到角落裡接吻、愛撫，然後用一些刻薄的言語羞辱他，一段畸形的關係，距離在他們的初吻又過了很久之後。

扣完最底下的那顆釦子之後，他決定將這些記憶先拋在一旁，馬份正在樓下催促他。

在途中他猜測許多可能馬份會帶他們去的地方，比方說斜角巷、活米村，或者其他巫師們喜歡聚集的場合，但是他錯了，或者說，他壓根沒想到他們會一同出現在這裡。

那是一個寧靜的湖畔，廣大的草坪就在湖的周邊，再退後一段距離就是樹林。

「很像黑湖，不是嗎。」跩哥從交通工具上降下來的時候這麼說道。由於考慮到雨果年紀太小，不適合使用現影，所以他們選擇了更安全的方法，到達他們的目的地。

「喔──還真是──」榮恩忍不住發出讚嘆，他回過頭去，興奮之情不加掩飾地顯露在臉上：「太酷了，馬份！你怎麼會想到──」

跩哥沒有回答，而是走到他的身邊來代替答案。

「爹地，我想去那裡晃晃。」雨果的身高只有在他的胸口，然而他的兒子幾乎和他一樣雀躍，畢竟要一個十歲的男孩總是待在一間大宅裡，是件很無趣的事。

「去吧。」他輕拍兒子的頭，細軟的紅髮在他的掌下被搓揉，「不用跟我報備，只要能讓我找到你就行。」

得到了允許，紅髮男孩跳起來給他一個擁抱，然後跑向靠近湖的那一端。

望著眼前的景色，榮恩忍不住勾起嘴角，讓一抹微笑停留在他的表情：「我應該沒有向你提過，我原本計劃在假期間，帶我的家人們來趟旅遊的吧？」

金髮男人抬起半邊眉頭：「沒有。」

清新的空氣讓榮恩想起了洞穴屋後面的小山丘，他吸了口氣，意識很快地轉移到另一個地方，那所隔離於世的古堡學校，「……不過很顯然，這終究只是個計劃，你知道的，我和妙麗已經離婚了。」

「我知道。」對方的語調沒有太多的起伏。

他們坐到這片完整且乾淨的草皮上，肩膀與肩膀之間隔了段距離，正前方的湖就蒙了層淡淡的霧，難得在這個季節裡還不算太冷的日子，誰也無法指望陽光還會讓湖面閃閃發光。

榮恩瞇起眼睛享受這一刻，黑湖，他懷念起一些過去的事，比方說三巫鬥法那一年，哈利冒著寒冷將他從人魚手中救出，他們曾經是最好的朋友……

冰涼的金屬感將他從回憶的汪洋中拉回了現實，榮恩睜開眼睛後注意到的，便是跩哥那隻戴著戒指的手正覆在他的手上。

「……衛斯理。」金髮男人的聲音有些沙啞，唯獨銳利的灰色眸子，彷若帶有低低溫火。

「怎麼？」面對著對方逐漸逼近的面孔，榮恩嚥了口口水，他的心跳在加快，某些他幾乎以為已經遺忘的感覺，似乎也同時活絡了起來。

金髮男人慢慢湊近他，他們的鼻尖只有幾吋就要碰在一起，榮恩幾乎能夠從對方吐出的白霧裡，直接吸進另一個人的氣息。

然後，那對優雅的薄唇碰到他的嘴，柔軟，帶有一點薄荷的香味，一如從前。

這樣的碰觸只維持了不到幾秒鐘的時間，金髮男人就離開了他，而他還沉浸在那短暫的感覺中。

也許這就是他所期待的，他不清楚，榮恩僅僅是在出門前想著他們過去都是怎麼樣對待彼此的，除了暴力的肢體衝突，還包括那無數次的親吻、愛撫和性愛，最有趣的是，就好像馬份也和他在想著同樣的事情，所以才會毫無預警的吻住他。

「我以為你會推開我。」跩哥挑了個眉，灰色的眼眸裡有些許的讚賞。

「別傻了，馬份。」榮恩好笑的回應：「我們都幾歲了，而且還結過婚。」

「在我第一次吻你的時候，你的確把我給推開了。」對方哼了聲，「我還記得當時你那可笑的反應。」

「噢，是啊……在天文塔上嘛，」榮恩垂下眼，對方削尖的下巴依然如此好看，「不過我們實際做過的，可比接吻還要更多。」

「確實，」跩哥說道：「但我總會想到你站在天文塔上，紅著一張蠢臉。」高傲的唇角提起個弧度：「就像現在這樣。」

因為對方的這番話，榮恩才意識到自己的雙頰真的在發熱，這很奇怪，現在的他可不是個對愛情無知懵懂的孩子，而是飽嚐過在愛戀後與理想的妻子共組家庭的中年男人，可是在這時候，他卻一點也不覺得自己還是後者。

他們的距離仍然很靠近，榮恩真的在那團因空氣寒冷而呼出的白霧中，聞到了對方的氣味，金髮男人的薄唇離他愈來愈近，許多想法閃過他的腦海裡，卻又混亂的不成形，幾乎一片空白，只是任由那股既熟悉又陌生的感覺再度撲向他……

皮鞋踩在草皮上發出的零碎腳步聲，暫停了榮恩預期中與馬份第二次的親吻。他稍微拉開彼此的距離，側過頭去，果不其然看見他的兒子朝這裡走過來。

也許對方也猜到他此刻所想，跩哥動了下眉毛，沒有說什麼多餘或惹人生氣的話，而是挺起腰桿，將他們之間的距離拉得更開。

雨果理所當然地在他的另一邊坐下，與榮恩極為相似的豔紅髮絲被風吹得有些凌亂，「我餓了，爸。」

「小精靈有幫我們準備點心，想來一些三明治嗎？」榮恩伸手梳理兒子的頭髮，卻發現在他即將碰觸到對方的那一剎那，他的兒子避開了他，而是自己舉起小手撥好頭髮。

雨果低垂著臉，把頭髮撫平以後說了聲：「好。」卻沒有像平常一樣看著他講話。

這樣簡單的事情榮恩馬上就意會到，他的兒子肯定看見剛才自己和馬份正要交換的第二個吻，甚至是更早之前的第一個，所以才會出現這樣的反應。

他不確定自己拋給馬份的視線是責備多一些，還是求助多一點，金髮男人揚起半邊眉毛，刻意地嘆了口氣。

 

※

 

像雨果這麼乖的孩子，居然也會有令他感到困擾的時候。

他發現自己的兒子似乎變得不太喜歡搭理他，儘管在榮恩結束一天的工作後回到馬份家，他的兒子還是在他踏進門的那一刻，從沙發上對他打聲招呼，然而小小的頭卻沒有從書本中抬起的打算。

「他一直都是這樣嗎？」榮恩拿這個問題問了正在書房裡寫字的金髮男人，「從那次之後？」

跩哥放下襄著珠寶的昂貴羽毛鋼筆，灰色的目光從文間轉移到他的臉，戴著戒指的手覆上榮恩撐在書桌上的手背，並從座椅中站起來，俯身給他一個輕柔、平淡的吻。

四片唇瓣短暫的碰在一起，又很快的分開，那對灰色的瞳孔深處映著他的紅色身影，跩哥挑了個眉，對他說：「我沒注意，我不是你兒子的保姆。」

然後他們再一次親吻彼此，就像不可抗拒的磁力。

榮恩不知道自己怎麼會允許它這樣發生，事實上他不但允許，甚至還沉醉在其中。他覺得自己似乎一直都在等待這個，僅僅是唇瓣的碰觸，就好像能夠把他們不再接觸彼此的那二十年全部抹除，為此他只有一絲絲的罪惡感。

不過雨果的問題並沒有超過三天，聖誕假期的開始，使得這個奇怪的平衡生活有了新的變化。

天蠍‧馬份從霍格華茲回來了。

這並不是榮恩第一次見到對方的兒子，卻是他們第一次正式的會面。

金髮男孩比榮恩所想的還要有禮貌，當跩哥在榮恩父子面前介紹未來的馬份家主，天蠍對他點了點頭，榮恩也將這個孩子的印象分數做了修正。要知道這孩子的父親在同樣的年紀，完全是一個小渾球，說不定還不會拼諷刺以外的單字。

榮恩也做了簡單的自我介紹，他的手習慣性的搭上自己兒子的肩膀，雨果小小的髮旋在榮恩道出名字時，也隨主人的點頭動作而上下擺動。

「雨果‧衛斯理？」天蠍的眼睛微微瞇起，打量著紅髮男孩，「你是玫瑰‧衛斯理的弟弟？」

雨果點點頭，露出一個友好的笑容：「你和我姐姐是朋友？」

金髮男孩仍然在觀察他的兒子，「不完全算是，但是波特常提起你，大的那一個。」

「詹姆？」雨果的語調明顯雀躍了起來，「這麼說，你和詹姆很熟囉？」

「不。」天蠍挑起半邊眉毛，「他和其他人聊天聲音太大了，我們甚至沒說過半句話。」

金髮男孩的這習慣和他的父親極為相似，榮恩不經意地把視線掃到現任馬份家主身上，竟然發現對方也同樣注視著他，那對好看的灰色眼眸也因為榮恩的眼神而帶了點玩味的色彩。

「噢……」然而雨果顯然對這個答案感到失望，男孩垂下了小小的紅色腦袋，抓起自己的下襬。

接下來的晚餐，是衛斯理父子來到馬份家以來，昂貴的大理石餐桌上首次超過三個人坐在一起。

馬份家的繼承人似乎早有既定的位子，天蠍在跩哥右手邊的椅子坐下，而當榮恩和雨果也都入座後，所有的菜都在一瞬間由小精靈變出來。

「母親聖誕節會回來嗎？」刀叉碰到餐盤發出清脆的聲響，天蠍切了塊肉排後漫不經心地問道。

「不會，她已經決定在德國過節。」跩哥語畢，把食物送進口中。

餐桌陷入某種不自然的沉默，就連平常喜歡邊吃飯邊說話的雨果也沒什麼發言。

馬份父子的對話令榮恩的心臟微微一震。是的，沒錯，跩哥‧馬份和他不一樣，對方還有妻子，手上那枚戒指也正隨著主人的動作，閃耀眩目的光澤。

他幾乎想放下手中的餐具大聲詢問對方，但是那樣太奇怪了，離婚的人從來都只有榮恩一個，儘管他們接吻，卻這不表示對方也和已經妻子中止婚姻關係，何況他們也沒有做愛，這不算偷情。

榮恩發現自己無法定位馬份與他現在的情況，這樣的認知讓人焦躁，他吞了口薯泥，覺得喉嚨有點乾。

這不是一頓輕鬆的飯，享用完可口的精緻甜點，榮恩便回到房間去。

事件發生在馬份家繼承人回家的第二天下午，他結束法寶店的工作，在馬份家的書房和屋子的主人討論一些問題，他告訴對方自己正重新思考找新房子的事，雖然當時他因為一時的情緒高亢所以同意留下，可是仔細想想，如果對方的妻子回來了，可能會有點尷尬──至少他相信自己會覺得不自在。

「我以為這個問題我們已經有結論了。」跩哥微蹙著眉頭，表情明顯的不耐煩。

「但是，馬份，」榮恩直勾勾地瞪視對方，「我不可能永遠都待在這裡，這是遲早的事，這裡不屬於我和我的兒子，」他加重了語氣，強調對話的重點：「它是你和你家人的。」

「你在想什麼，衛斯理，」金髮男人用姆指摩擦著他的手背，「我說過，你屬於這裡。」

「你才沒有這樣說。」他看了一眼對方在自己手背上的指頭，的口吻有點責備，「我是很認真的在和你談這件事，不是來調情的。」

跩哥微微鬆開眉間：「希望歲月有讓你變聰明點，我也是同樣認真的在回答你。」並且刻意地讓其他手指也跟著搔弄對方，「不過，我確實是在和你調情。」

本來榮恩還想再說些什麼，然而卻在這個時間點，一陣巨大的刮地聲響，有點像是什麼東西撞上木製家具，使得它不得不移動所發出的噪音，來自雨果目前在馬份家睡的房間。

他們中止了談話，榮恩離開書房，跩哥就跟在他的身後。

門沒有關，紅髮男孩正以小小的身軀推撞金髮男孩，金髮男孩僅跌了個踉蹌，便不甘示弱般地推回去，榮恩看見他的兒的背部砸在櫃子，而又不服輸的爬起來朝對方出拳，卻因體型的劣勢被對方一把抓住。

馬份家現任家主也在同一個時刻趕到，站在榮恩的身旁，

「這是怎麼一回事？」面對這一團亂，金髮男人語帶慍怒，走進房間裡。

天蠍放開了抓著雨果拳頭的手，眉頭糾結在一塊，一言不發地後退一步。

「雨果？」這次則是榮恩發的聲。

他看著自己十歲的兒子，正用手背大力的揉鼻子。雨果不服氣的說道：「不是我的錯。」

「別不承認，先動手的可是你。」金髮男孩哼道，漂亮的眼睛瞟了眼對方。

跩哥勾起下巴，榮恩並不喜歡對方那種睥睨的神情，男人灰色的目光在自己的兒子身上打轉：「真的？」

天蠍看上去有些猶豫，卻還是點了點頭，馬份家主了然地揚起半邊眉頭。

紅髮男孩默不作聲，僅僅是盯著自己的鞋子，好像它突然變成了世界上最有趣的東西，專注的研究著。

榮恩蹲下身，讓頭頂的高度低於他的兒子，以便彼此的視線交會。他溫和的開口：「他說的是真的嗎？」

或許這是自從湖邊回來後，雨果第一次沒有避開他的視線。他的兒子滿臉委屈，瘦弱的肩膀緊緊繃住，長滿小雀斑的雙頰漲成醬紅色，誠實的輕輕點頭。

他幾乎聽見了跩哥發出鼻哼聲，要知道榮恩‧衛斯理一向不是個有耐心的人，但是對於自己的孩子，是個讓他幾乎不再是像榮恩‧衛斯理的例外。他伸手搭在紅髮男孩的肩膀上，保持著原來的語調，再一次問道：「那你為什麼要這麼做？」

「……他侮辱你。」雨果囁囁嚅嚅地回答。

「什麼？」為了確認自己是不是聽錯了，榮恩又問了一次。

「他侮辱你，爹地。」這一回雨果放大了音量，忿忿不平的抬起頭，瞪視馬份家繼承人，「他說你是賤驢，勾引他的爸爸。」

因為這句話，榮恩一瞬間愣住了，他不知道這是怎麼一回事，別說是做愛，他和馬份現在只有平淡的唇瓣碰觸，何況自從天蠍回來的這兩天內，他們都沒有再接吻過！

「這不算侮辱，雨果‧衛斯理。」天蠍的聲音將榮恩混亂的思緒稍微拉了回來：「我只是陳述一個事實，我不相信你毫無察覺。」

「閉嘴，天蠍。」金髮男人斥喝道。

「可是，父親，」馬份家繼承人也拉高了聲調：「這在我們家裡不是秘密，母親和我都知道，」男孩側過臉，以一種強烈的厭惡目光瞪著他：「你甚至還買巧克力蛙那種廉價點心，只為了收集他的卡片！」

「我說閉嘴！」跩哥失去了重逢後的沉穩，而是不顧形像的大吼：「別逼我對我唯一的孩子下咒！」

大概是真的被父親的威嚴所嚇到，金髮男孩闔起嘴巴，連同那憤怒的眼神與敵意都一併歛了回去。方才的情緒幾乎是裝出來的，天蠍的表情看上去沒有半點仇視，榮恩觀察到馬份的兒子遠比馬份本人還要懂得如何收放，成熟而且有教養得多。

看看對方的孩子，再看看自己的孩子，榮恩的手從雨果的肩膀移下，握住了其中一隻小小的手：「兒子，如果我是你，我也會這麼做，」他邊說邊捏著孩子的指掌關節：「但是無論如何，動手推人就是不對的，你得向他道歉。」

他的兒子抬起眼，金色的睫毛隨著眨眼動作而輕晃幾下，才乖巧的開口：「我知道了，爹地。」

榮恩放開雨果的手，並投以一個微笑，雨果也回了一個。紅髮男孩走到了金髮男孩的面前，因為身高矮了一截，只能由下往上微微仰起頭。

「抱歉，天蠍，」雨果揚起一個友善的笑容，「我不該推你，也不該試圖打你，可以原諒我嗎？」

天蠍原本已經沉著下來的臉，又閃過一絲慌張。「……我原諒你，既然你都這麼說了。」金髮男孩這句話說得有些彆扭。

雨果伸出手，天蠍看了眼擺在眼前的友好象徵，便握了上去。

他看著這一幕，覺得真是可愛的畫面，他們孩子的互動遠比他們過去好得太多。榮恩悄聲退出雨果的房間，走了段鋪了地毯的深長走廊，彎過轉角。

在榮恩回到自己的房間之前，卻被另一個人所阻止。跩哥‧馬份抓住了榮恩的手，讓榮恩驚訝地回過頭來。

「別管天蠍說了什麼，」金髮男人被時間所刻劃的臉裡有幾分尷尬，「回到我們原本的話題──就算翠菊回來，你也不必離開。」

面對一個總是傲慢、自以為高貴的人，在表現出窘態的這個時刻，如果不好好把握，就太可惜了。榮恩扯起嘴角：「嘿，你真的有在收集巧克力蛙卡片？」

「噢，住口，衛斯理。」跩哥的視線從他臉上短暫離開，又轉了回來：「我都還沒取笑你，說起動手揍人，你是最沒有資格教訓別人的那個。」

「喔對，因為我總是揍歪你的鼻樑。」榮恩聳聳肩，然後微笑。

金髮男人再一次吻上他，他的手也環上了對方的脖子，陶醉在這個吻裡，而且這個吻，他們用上了舌頭，品嘗著久違的感受。

 

TBC


	4. Christmas pie

Never say no - (4) Christmas pie

 

他們孩子之間的關係，比他們過去還要好，在聖誕假期開始一個星期以後，榮恩發現了這個事實。

儘管不久前，天蠍才侮辱過他，而他的兒子雨果為了維護他的名譽，和比自己高足一個頭的天蠍對抗，當時的衝突，現在早已蕩然無存。

偌大的馬份家裡，兩個孩子的身影幾乎是一同出現，更貼切的說法，應該是喜歡親近人的雨果，主動跟在天蠍的身邊。榮恩確信金髮男孩好幾度露出困擾的表情，但是卻沒有趕走紅髮男孩，這是個不錯的發展，至少比他與跩哥‧馬份年幼時好多了。

不過即使是這樣，偶爾還是會有小插曲發生。

比如說，他和他的兒子，坐在馬份家的餐桌上，和那對父子一同用餐時，榮恩的視線有幾次對上天蠍的，在他還沒說任何一句話之前，年幼的馬份便撇開目光，轉向他處，或者乾脆回到盤子裡專心吃飯。

這真的有點尷尬，榮恩想。他合理地推測，也許是因為天蠍曾經在他身上下的批評，導致如此的局面。

就算看上去比同齡的孩子還要更加成熟，十二歲的天蠍‧馬份仍然只是個孩子，面對那些連大人都覺得棘手的問題，並不能強求太多。

估且不談這一點，天蠍的表現已經相當優秀了，榮恩相信，倘若這件事是發生在金髮男孩的父親身上，肯定會更加惡劣，因為跩哥‧馬份曾經是個傲慢、被寵壞的臭小子。

當榮恩想及金髮男人的過去，嘴角便自然而然地微微翹起，他眨眨眼，看向正坐在書桌前處理文件的現任馬份家主，覺得很有意思。

也許是對他的視線有所感應，跩哥停下手邊的工作，抬起頭，將文件放回桌上，灰色的眸子瞇成細細的線狀，狐疑地打量著他。

「你笑得太詭異了，薑黃頭，」男人說話的當下，鼻翼周邊拉扯出一條紋路，「說吧，你想要什麼？」

「嘿，」榮恩不太高興地稍稍蹙起眉頭，「別這樣叫我，金髮女郎，薑黃頭可不是什麼好字眼。」

「同樣的話還給你，別把那個單字當成我的名字。」跩哥挺直腰桿，再向後往椅背坐下，雙肘撐在椅子兩側的扶手，交握於腹部上。

他聳聳肩，「但是你的確是金髮。」

「就如同你的毫無疑問是個薑黃頭，這是對所有紅髮的統稱。」對方發出個鼻哼，像隻沉穩的老鷹在觀察獵物，「你之所以這樣笑，為的就是討論我們的髮色？」

「我可什麼都還沒說。」榮恩辯駁道。

「所以我正等著，你打算什麼時候開始？」金髮男人交握在腹部的手指些許攏了攏，套在其上的戒指也因而閃了一下。

有一點，榮恩不得不承認，中年的跩哥‧馬份比從前的那個金髮男孩還要更加有魅力，雖然依舊是傲慢的，但是少年時代的馬份還不懂得如何揮霍那與生俱來的傲氣，反而顯得十分滑稽，再反觀眼前的中年男人，已經學會如何掌控那逼人的氣勢，更有種灑脫與尊貴。

他轉了轉眼珠子，跩哥把他所有的動作都看進眼裡。榮恩知道對方還在等他開口，他扯了扯嘴角，表現出自己的困窘：「嗯……聖誕節就要到了。」

「所以呢？」跩哥微微調整坐姿，讓身上更添了些慵懶的氣息，「別告訴我你現在才意識到這件事，天蠍已經回來一個星期了。」並且又補充了句：「還是說，斜角巷決定不慶祝聖誕節了，以致於你在那兒工作都沒發現到？」

「我當然不是這個意思。」他不耐煩地翻了個白眼，「我是說，聖誕禮物──給孩子們的。」

金髮男人挑起半邊眉毛，用一種像是看到什麼古怪事物的神情，把目光對在他的視線上：「如果你指的是給你兒子的禮物，我已經替你準備好了。」

「該死，你就沒有不討人厭的時候嗎？」榮恩不高興地吁出一口悶氣：「我才不需要你做那些多餘的事，他是我兒子！」他特別強調了『我兒子』，而金髮男人卻只是又揚了一次眉，「你要送他什麼是你的事，那跟我可沒半點關係，別講得像是我要你這麼做。」

馬份當然有權力給他的兒子禮物，他的兒子也有權力決定要不要收，這很合理。但是讓榮恩不悅的，是對方像在替他決定該送自己的兒子什麼禮物，兩者是不同的，不該混為一談，對方也無權用他的名義。他是雨果的父親，自然會準備一個雨果想要的東西，而不需要靠對方的多事。

金髮男人的眉毛跳了一下，「隨便說說罷了，」才接著問：「好吧，所以你究竟想談什麼？」

「關於天蠍，」榮恩試著讓自己平靜下來，哪怕是任何一個單字，都別再被對方給激怒，儘管馬份總是能在每個小細節上，讓他產生情緒波動，「我不確定他喜歡收到些什麼，看來這還是得問你。」

現任馬份家主從椅背上直起身，原本撐在扶手上的雙肘改壓在書桌上，交疊的手指遮住了對方鼻頭以下的部份，「你要送他禮物？」

「是啊。」榮恩回答。

「為什麼？」金髮男人正端詳著他。

「不為什麼，」他理所當然的說：「就跟你送我兒子禮物一樣。」

跩哥沉默一陣，榮恩不知道對方在想哪些事情，不過那對直勾勾盯著他的灰眸裡，有某種熱切存在其中。

這讓他莫名地感到緊張，所以馬上又補充一句：「──這很普通啊，每年聖誕節，我也都會寄禮物給我兄弟的孩子們。」

那對凝視著他的灰色視線倏地失去了方才的壓迫，顯得有幾分失落。「噢對，你那龐大的家族成員們，想必這要花上不少錢。」金髮男人不以為然的說。

「我才不在乎這點小錢，好嗎？」被羞辱的怒意讓榮恩無暇顧及對方眼底的落寞，他不愉快地皺了皺鼻子：「我是窮過，可那是以前，你能不把這些早該扔掉的破事掛嘴上嗎？」

對方僅僅是淡淡地說：「不，我不能。」

「見鬼。」他咕噥一聲。

對話的暫時中止沒有持續太久，榮恩感覺得出來對方在思考些事情，而他正在等待對方將所有的思緒理清。

「……我不確定。」終於，金髮男人又說話了：「天蠍五歲的時候，喜歡過的那些城堡模型。」

這句話意味著對方並不清楚自己兒子的喜好，或者是根本沒有花太多心思在陪伴孩子的成長。

榮恩睜大眼睛，看著眼前的一位父親，他理解到馬份父子之間存在的問題，比他所猜想的還要更大。

「等等，所以你準備在聖誕節送你兒子一個他不喜歡的禮物？」他將疑惑拋了出來。

「不止是一個，」對方的眉間皺出幾道細紋，「而且他必須喜歡。那些東西對他有實質用處，不單單只是騙小孩的玩意。」

榮恩觀察著眼前的男人，最後嘆了口氣：「你爸爸以前可不是這樣對你的，不是嗎？」他又說：「七支全新的光輪兩千零一，送給史萊哲林魁地奇隊。」

金髮男人沉吟一陣，沒有回話。

「呃，馬份，我不是要多管閒事，不過……」他停頓了會，續道：「──天蠍還只是個孩子。」

他很清楚地表示出自己認為對方在教育上過於嚴苛，對於一個會蹲下來、和孩子用同樣高度說話的父親而言，榮恩完全不同意跩哥的作法。

然而對方依然沒有說話，這讓那張成熟的臉看上去有些陰晴不定。他發覺自己可能說錯話了，他總是說錯話，妙麗常常抱怨他這點，或者用眼睛瞪他，其實這個問題沒什麼值得在意的，他只是把想講的東西表達出來罷了。

就在榮恩還沒搞懂對方的想法之前，只見馬份從書桌前的椅子上站起身，朝他的方向走來。

榮恩看著對方向自己靠近，接著在他的旁邊坐下，書房內的沙發很大也很寬敞，但是跩哥卻挑了他身旁的位置。

「……幹嘛？」他發出了表疑問的發語詞。

金髮男人的眉頭鎖在一起，即使如此，它們仍然保有漂亮的線條。那對灰色的瞳仁裡映照著他紅色的身影，透著幾分難以被形容的情感。

「我還不知道你什麼時候變得這麼熱心了，衛斯理，」跩哥的薄唇動了動，「看來和格蘭傑在一起，讓你改變不少。」

在說完這些之後，對方的唇抵住他的，並且吸吮了起來。對於這個突如其來的吻，榮恩沒有太多的驚訝，而是熟悉地回應對方。他也同樣用唇瓣碰觸對方，上唇被不屬於自己的兩片唇瓣輕輕夾住，拉扯，所以他的下唇也跟上，囓咬對方的嘴巴。

好聞的薄荷清香化作最濃郁的味道，榮恩感受它，接著他好像明白了在那對灰瞳之中所透露的心情，不是嫉妒，而是惋惜，他們彼此錯過太久，二十年足以讓一個剛落地的嬰兒成長到生下另一個嬰兒的成人，有些東西在歲月的潛移默化裡消失怠盡，又有些東西自然會在這期間滋長而生。

好比說，他和馬份在學生時代的交往，總是摻雜著對彼此的抵毀，那造就了對立與衝突，同樣出生在巫師家庭讓他們的觀念有些相似，成長的環境卻使得彼此的認知完全相反，他們分屬不同的陣營，所以分手也只是必然的結果。

分開就和相吻時一樣自然，金髮男人似乎品嘗夠了，而他還有些意猶未盡，沉迷在這個吻之中。

那麼現在呢？他不禁去思考這個問題。金錢在彼此之間的差距縮短了，原先隔閡兩人的立場也消失了，魔法界早已沒有黑魔王與他的黨羽，戰爭與肅殺統統只存在回憶中，哈利是所有人尊敬的英雄，對他而言是，對馬份來說也未必不是。

榮恩的身影還映在金髮男人的灰眸裡，而且變得更加清晰，清晰到連他都有些懷疑自己是不是長這個模樣，馬份說他改變不少，所以他真的變了嗎？

「那個孩子的未來是要成為馬份家主，」現任的馬份家主再一次貼近他，撥開幾屢劉海，略涼的薄唇壓在他的額頭上，「你無權過問我怎麼教育他。」

隨著馬份說出每一個單字，榮恩都能感覺對方的氣息噴吐在他的額上，與嗓音一同微微震顫。

身為一個中年男人，任由另一個中年男人在額頭落下好幾個親吻，還是令人有點彆扭。他本該退後一些，或者輕推對方，拉開彼此的距離，但是他沒真的這樣做，僅僅是閉起眼，說道：「我要去挑孩子們的禮物，想一起來嗎？」

「既然你都這麼說了。」他知道馬份貼在自己額角的薄唇，已經勾起弧度。

那天全英國都在飄雪，白雪早已覆蓋整條街道，所踏的每一步都替地上留下立體的痕跡。活米村在這個聖誕節是銀色的，各家店門前分別裝飾具有節慶特色的飾品，冬青和槲寄生則是最受歡迎的。

這是每個在霍格華茲就學的孩子們最嚮往的場所，每隔一段時間的參觀日，是所有人最期待的日子。對活米村的特殊的情感，儘管作為一個畢業多年、可以在任何時間來訪的成年巫師來說亦是如此。

榮恩的雙手插在口袋裡，一片雪花撲到他的鼻頭，他皺了皺鼻子，卻沒法將接觸到體溫而開始融化的雪花給甩掉。金髮男人和他並肩而行，他們的肩膀偶爾會碰在一塊。

對方的大衣上也沾了些雪花，黑色的高級布料上黏著些白點。中年的跩哥‧馬份沒有什麼表情，高挺鼻樑下的薄唇因周圍的低溫而略泛淡淡的紫色。

他們的第一站是德維與班吉，這裡有許多精緻或者實用的商品，很適合送禮。

「你兒子已經有一套自己的巫師棋了嗎？」他拾起一盒包裝漂亮的巫師棋，轉頭看向對方。

「在他三歲的時候，我就已經開始教他下棋了。」金髮男人說這句話時顯得有些自豪。

「是喔。」榮恩點點頭，將巫師棋放回原處，又拿起一副爆炸牌問道：「那爆炸牌呢？」

金髮男人輕瞥一眼，「那玩意很吵，而我並不想在自己的房子施隔音咒，所以我禁止他在家裡玩。」

他悻悻然的把爆炸牌放到架上，然後隨意掃過眼前的物品，他又問道：「嘿，那多多石呢？」

「多多石？」只見對方揚起一邊眉毛，相當不屑的道：「那是無所事事的人在玩的東西。」

忽然榮恩拿定主意了，順手抓起一袋已經包裝好的多多石，「我想你的兒子需要放鬆一下──」他這句話講到一半，眼前的現任馬份家主則是露出了不贊同的神情：「──你也是。你們可以一起玩，如果你不想讓你的五官被皺紋給掩埋的話。」

原本似乎還想再說些什麼的跩哥，啞啞地張開嘴，然後闔上，發出個鼻哼，沒有再辯駁。

結了帳，兩個男人離開德維與班吉，他們的第二站是桑科的店。在這裡，榮恩挑了些不一樣的惡作劇商品，打算送給他的姪子們。

「要是我沒猜錯，你和你哥哥的店是這裡的競爭對手？」對方在他考慮該買支會跳舞的羽毛筆，還是滾來滾去的小丑娃娃送給路易斯時，說了這句話。

「呃，大概是吧。」榮恩的臉因尷尬而有些發熱：「但是，這裡還是有一些不同的商品，而且無法否認，它們挺有趣的。」

跩哥不置可否地聳了聳肩，把時間還給他，讓他繼續挑選。

直到榮恩將所有選定的東西一一放在櫃台時，對方才再度開口：「──這裡面有包括波特家的孩子？」

突如其來的問句令榮恩愣了愣，他並沒有對馬份說太多有關妙麗與哈利偷情的事，因此他不確定馬份提出這點，代表對方已經瞧出端倪，亦或是在試探他。

「當然有。」他假裝平靜地拉扯嘴角，勾起一個笑容：「他們都是很不錯的孩子──」

「就像他們的父母一樣，嗯？」對方替他把話接著說完，然後十足嘲諷地笑了笑，便不再提這部份了。

蜂蜜公爵是他們的第三站，從學生時代起，榮恩就對這裡的點心情有獨鍾，他訂了一個大的巧克力口味的大釜蛋糕，這花掉十枚金加隆，打算寄回洞穴屋給他的父母們。

除此之外，榮恩還買了巧克力蛙和吹寶超好吹泡泡糖，即使已經是兩個孩子的父親，他對巧克力蛙的喜愛仍然沒有減低半分。

當榮恩拎著它們去付款時，他肯定自己聽見了金髮男人的低笑聲。

「夠了，別這樣看著我。」他撇撇嘴，反過來揶揄對方：「如果我抽到了榮恩‧衛斯理的卡片，會把它打包當作聖誕禮物給你的。」

「噢，閉嘴。」這次換跩哥該感到尷尬了。

採買完大部份的東西，他們去了趟貓頭鷹郵局，榮恩把所有的禮物都依不同的兄弟們分好類別，並且寫上寄送地點、收件人與期望的送達日期，交予在櫃台負責的貓頭鷹管理員。

走出郵局之後，榮恩提議上三根掃帚喝點奶油啤酒，金髮男人也表示同意，所以他們便往下一個地點出發。

碰上聖誕節前幾日，活米村的街道雖然稱不上熱鬧，卻也不算冷清，除了他們之外，也有其他的巫師家庭來選購禮物。

走在前頭的跩哥先推開了店門，店內溫暖的氣息帶著人的氣味，迎面撲了過來，寒冷短暫地被驅散。

然而卻在這一刻，榮恩看見一抹棕色的背影，穿著厚重大衣的女人高盤著頭髮，自信的走路方式，和她手上抱的兩個大禮包，即將轉入轉角。這個畫面直擊他的心臟，讓他的喉嚨倏地感到乾渴，還有一湧而上的苦澀。

那是妙麗嗎？這個疑惑很快地在他的心底擴散，幾乎就想追上去，確認女人的身份。

「怎麼？」還壓著門把的跩哥問道。

榮恩回過頭，看看金髮男人，再轉過去望著那個轉角──妙麗已經不見蹤影。他的心裡已經暗自確信那個就是他的前妻。

「沒什麼……」他再次回過頭，回答跩哥的話。

跩哥狐疑地打量了他兩眼，便逕自走進店內，榮恩也緊跟在後。

他們找了一個遠離窗戶的位子坐下，羅梅塔夫人搖晃她的臀部朝他們走來。她也有點年紀了，但卻風韻猶存，依然有著迷人的魅力。榮恩迷戀過她，當然，那是很久之前，現在他已經可以坦然地面對過去的某些蠢事，這也是其中之一。

奶油啤酒沒有過多久便送了上來，他搓搓手掌，握起一個酒杯，喝了口飲料，雖然這並不是濃度太高的酒，也有驅寒的作用，溫潤的液體自喉嚨滑入以後，便感覺四肢都暖和不少。

「偶爾這樣也不錯吧？」對方才跟著剛喝下一口，榮恩便朝跩哥眨了個眼，笑著問道。

金髮男人放下酒杯，沒什麼起伏地說道：「還不賴，省去幫你哥哥的孩子們挑禮物那段的話。」

「那真是可惜，沒有兄弟姐妹的你無法體會這種樂趣。」榮恩又喝了一口奶油啤酒，「嘿馬份，你的嘴唇上沾了半圈奶油。」

聞言，金髮男人沉穩的表情上閃過一絲窘迫，對方掏出一條乾淨的手帕擦拭掉它，這個模樣的跩哥‧馬份有趣地令榮恩大笑出來。

「該死，衛斯理，」中年男人在這一刻像是個不服輸的學生：「你最好去照照鏡子，就會發現你的臉上也有一圈！」

他們享受於這溫暖與酒精的時刻，大部份的煩惱都被拋到很遠的地方去了。

從三根掃帚離開，已經是傍晚的事。外頭的雪已經停了一陣子，但氣溫沒有升高半點，甚至還要更低些。

「好冷。」他們走在一起，寒冷的空氣讓榮恩腦袋清醒許多，他縮縮脖子，好像這樣就會暖和一點。

「你穿的衣服質料不夠好。」跩哥用相當尋常的口吻稍作諷刺，引來榮恩的怪叫。

才走幾步路，另一邊的出口卻進入了視線。

定定地瞧著那裡，榮恩有些乾啞的開口：「穿過那道門，就會到霍格華茲了。」

「但是那裡正在放假。」身旁跩哥也和他看向相同的方向，平淡地道：「除非你想去找隆巴頓。」

「如果要找奈威，我會直接去破釜酒吧找他。」說出這句話的時候，榮恩露出一個微笑：「他和漢娜‧艾寶感情好得很，絕對不會在假期中還放她一個人在倫敦。」

他聽見跩哥吸氣的聲音，然後問他：「……想進去嗎？」

榮恩搖了搖頭，「不，現在不想。」並且加了一句：「回去吧。」

「嗯。」對方發出個音節。

 

※

 

在他們到活米村挑選完聖誕禮物的後幾天，榮恩進入了每年當中最忙的時期。

衛氏巫師法寶店將迎業至聖誕節前夕，喬治認為即使在聖誕夜，也會有人想要購買一些惡作劇商品，說不定晚餐的時候會在他們的火雞裡藏幾個嘔吐糖片，避開一場麻煩的家族聚會。

的確就如喬治所言，每年的聖誕節前夕，常常教榮恩忙到想罵人。總是會有幾個小偷，除了替商品補貨，他還得負責在魔法警報鈴響起時將那些拿了東西就跑的小孩們抓住。

不過他們也不是像平常那樣，在這一天，喬治決定讓法寶店比平常還要早一點休息，而且接下來的十天，他們都不會營業。

助手薇若提收拾物品後就回家了，過去那名年輕的金短髮女巫，也已經成為三個孩子的媽。榮恩清點完商品庫存之後，便關上店的大門，從另一邊的小門退出。

喬治已經站在那裡等他完成，他的哥哥雙手插在口袋裡，掛著特有的笑容，對他說：「你不打算回洞穴屋過聖誕？」

「不。」榮恩揮動魔杖，將後門的鎖也鎖好，邊回覆道：「如果我只帶雨果，而沒有妙麗和玫瑰的話，媽可能會問那些麻煩的問題。」

他的哥哥揚了個眉，問道：「你還沒告訴媽啊？」

「事實上，我只和你提過，」他把魔杖插回衣袋，才抬起頭面向對方：「比爾和查理可能不會說什麼，但是派西肯定會唸個沒完。」

「因為他是派西嘛。」喬治故意學起了他們哥哥的表情，讓榮恩忍不住笑了出來。

停止笑意之後，他的手還停在下巴上，習慣性的摸了摸，才補充一句：「不過我想金妮已經知道了。」

「她是個聰明的女巫，漂亮，出色，我們的妹妹。」在稱讚金妮的時候，喬治也十分得意的露出牙齒。只是這並沒有持續太久，對方便又開口：「那你是怎麼跟媽說的？最好別用工作當藉口，她會剝了我的皮，說我虐待你。」

「你的確時常虐待我，」榮恩故意作了個痛苦的表情，「不過已經來不及了，我告訴她查德利砲彈隊的聖誕晚會歡迎球迷參加。」

對方吹了個口哨，「但是他們沒有，不是嗎？」

他聳聳肩，並不直接回答。

告別喬治以後，榮恩使用消影術，現影在馬份家門口，小精靈將庭院布置得很有節慶氣息，他走過那段鋪滿精美地磚的路，推開大門，走了進去。

清冷的馬份大宅在這個時刻也不免變得溫暖，白色牆上掛著長條的冬青裝飾，並且以紅色的緞帶和金色的鈴鐺點綴。除此之外，天花板也有冰塊砌成的燭台，各別都安置了一根蠟燭。

榮恩還在驚異之中，今早出門前他可不記得有這些玩意，難不成是馬份極具過節的好心情？

然而他的問題馬上就有了答案，雨果蹦蹦跳跳的從樓梯跑下，朝他撲過來，一個誠摯的擁抱，頭也在他的胸腹間摩來蹭去。

「爸！」大概是撒嬌得夠了，雨果抬起頭，揚著燦爛的笑容，喜孜孜的看著他：「你喜歡嗎？我問馬份先生能不能弄得熱鬧點，所以他就讓小精靈這樣做了！」

榮恩先是愣了愣，才明白這是自己兒子的要求。伸出大掌摸了摸雨果的頭，柔順的紅髮在掌心裡觸感很舒服，他寵溺地說：「喜歡，你得好好感謝馬份先生。」

「我有。」紅髮男孩乖巧的點點頭，放開抱著他的手，走到他的旁邊，「去吃飯吧？大家都在等你呢。」

跟隨著雨果一起走到飯廳，榮恩注意到一路上經過的走廊都掛有各種不同的節慶裝飾，很是漂亮，但飯廳裡的景象更引人注意，擺在桌上的大餐，像是烤全雞、紅酒燉牛肉、牧羊人派、蒜味明蝦、香煎魚排等一道又一道色澤勻稱的美食，被整齊地擺放在餐桌上，各自散發它們獨有的香味。

除此之外，中間還有瓶看上去價值不菲的紅酒，流線瓶身在燈光下顯得格外晶瑩。

天蠍坐在位子上，而雨果自動地從榮恩身邊離開，跑到金髮男孩的對面坐下，衝著對方露齒一笑。

現任馬份家主正坐在主位，薄唇微翹，形成有些高傲的弧度，舉起透明酒杯，裡面盛了半杯紅酒，示意他坐下。

某種暖意在榮恩的心底竄動，勾起他很多年前的記憶，滿桌的菜餚與漂亮的擺飾，雖然簡陋卻美好的聚會，久久才能見一次面的比爾與查理都坐在餐桌前，等待開飯，弗雷與喬治卻搶先動起刀叉，玩弄眼前的食物，派西斥責他們，而父親亞瑟只是苦笑著要他們別再這樣做。他和金妮分別坐在母親茉莉的兩旁，她正忙著替金妮擦手，又轉頭叫他也跟著做。

他忽然覺得在這個日子沒有回到洞穴屋雖然有些遺憾，卻又不怎麼悲傷，熱流已經溫暖他的四肢，驅使榮恩走近餐桌，拉開椅背，然後坐下。

這無疑是個很棒的聖誕夜。習慣在馬份家的生活，榮恩第一次有了自己已經屬於這裡的心情。

結束晚餐之後，他無視於金髮男人的白眼，陪孩子們玩起爆炸牌。起初天蠍還有些遲疑，頻頻轉頭看向跩哥，由於跩哥並沒有當面制止，又在雨果的強烈慫恿下，一起玩起爆炸牌，而且被吵得煩了的跩哥，最後也加入戰局。

而後他們又下起巫師棋，榮恩發現天蠍的棋藝還不錯，雖然比起自己尚差了大截，但是經驗會讓棋手變強，未來男孩必定會成為一個可敬的對手。

幾盤棋局過，榮恩索性說起了故事，大多是他與哈利在學生時代的荒唐冒險，還經過幾番加油添醋，聽過太多次的雨果已經開始打起無趣的哈欠，天蠍卻睜大眼，用表情催促他繼續，坐在沙發上閱讀的跩哥則不時發出嫌惡的鼻哼，戳破某些經潤飾過的情節，或者批評他與哈利的行為，讓榮恩的故事被打斷數次。

過了十一點以後，兩個孩子都已經分別在地毯上睡著了，只剩下大人們還清醒著。

「真是不像話。」跩哥瞧了眼躺在地板的天蠍，頗不贊同地道。

「聖誕節嘛。」榮恩往對方的身邊挪了幾吋，然後說。

金髮男人皺著眉頭，「這樣可能會感冒。」

「噢，得了吧，晚點再把他們弄回床上就行了。」他笑了笑，便把頭靠在對方的肩膀上。

他們靜靜地享受這一刻，誰也沒有再開口打破這份和諧。

 

TBC


	5. Celebrate

Never say no - (5) Celebrate

 

那天晚上，跩哥最後還是叫醒了天蠍，而榮恩則是直接將雨果抱回房間，互道聲晚安，就各自回房去睡了。

他們之間什麼也沒有發生，一切都很平常。

天蠍在聖誕假期結束後便回霍格華茲去了，雨果有些捨不得，身為父親的榮恩看得出來，當初玫瑰上學的時候，雨果也是如此，何況他們現在住在馬份家，除了他與這間屋子的主人之外，就只剩下家庭小精靈了。

他的兒子很寂寞，雖然乖巧的紅髮男孩總會像平常一樣笑著迎接他回家，可是榮恩卻對忽然失去母親陪伴的兒子感到抱歉。他在下班後會帶一些點心，偶爾是新的惡作劇產品，或是其他有意思的玩具，次數稱不上頻繁，可是卻明顯比以往要來得高，這樣做彷彿能讓他的內心減少一些愧疚。

日子過得十分普通，榮恩在衛氏法寶店正常上下班，偶爾會接到來自魔法部的任務，而到正氣師局一趟。哈利看見他，他們打了聲招呼，簡單交待一些待處理項的內容，便倉促道別。

儘管榮恩與妙麗已經離婚一段時間，還是沒有辦法坦然面對自己最好的朋友，正是妻子紅杏出牆對象的這個事實。所幸哈利不是個會勉強別人的傢伙，也許是知道他的心情，或者是懷有一絲對他的罪惡感，榮恩不知道，哈利在他面前表現得總是很匆忙，避免了許多不必要的尷尬。

三月底的復活節假期，天蠍並沒有回家，雨果很失望，但是榮恩對此毫無辦法，後來他聽說玫瑰回家了，所以他寫信問玫瑰要不要前來此同住至假期結束，玫瑰在回信裡表示她並不樂意，可是她願意在假期間好好陪她的弟弟，因此榮恩將雨果送到了他的家，正確而言，現在這棟房子屬於妙麗。

開門的時候，玫瑰表現得很冷淡，他的女兒沒有給他好臉色看，這讓榮恩很沮喪，反倒是妙麗表現得很普通，不但露出歡迎的笑容，在親了親雨果後，也給了榮恩一個大大的擁抱，一切平常到讓榮恩以為他們還是對夫妻，還是個美滿的小家庭，而他只是帶著兒子遠行幾天，現在他回家了，所有的事都能夠歸位……

但是現實畢竟存在著，他與妙麗離婚是不爭的事實。臨走前，他叮嚀雨果要聽媽媽的話，並且試圖摸摸玫瑰的頭，卻被他的女兒巧妙地給躲開，榮恩得承認這很受傷，只能聳肩笑笑，化解這樣的場面。

他的前妻送他到門口，她看著他，眼神仍然是那個充滿自信的妙麗‧格蘭傑，她今天忘了將頭髮給盤起，這使得榮恩想到過去的日子，他不禁伸出手，主動碰觸落在她肩頭上的一搓捲髮。

「我想你該走了，榮恩。」妙麗因他的舉動而垂下眼，她的音量不大，語氣卻相當堅定：「我會照顧好雨果，你不用擔心。」

她的話提醒了榮恩行為的失態，他們已經不是夫妻，他不該對她做這種曖昧的動作，「謝了，妙麗。」榮恩說道，然後收回了手，假裝什麼也沒有。

妙麗挑了個眉，雙手抱在胸前：「為什麼要道謝？他也是我兒子。」

「我知道。」他點點頭，轉過身。

某些想法盤旋在他的腦海裡，他好想問妙麗他們是否有復合的可能，可是想起他看見的那一幕，他的妻子與他的朋友蓋著同一張棉被，她冷靜而絕決的表情，那些想法便退到了一邊。

接著他想起中年的跩哥‧馬份。

關於那些想法，榮恩最後隻字未提，他下了個消影，便站在馬份的家門前。

就像是早預料到榮恩的消沉，金髮男人倚在門口，當他出現的時候，揚起半邊的眉頭。

榮恩想越過這裡的主人，直接進房子裡，卻在擦身的那刻聽見對方沉穩的嗓音，聽上去有幾分尖銳：「格蘭傑對你說了什麼話，是嗎？」

「不，」他偏頭看向對方，那些尚在翻復的情緒，被他以平靜的口吻帶過，「她什麼都沒說。」

當晚，跩哥將榮恩帶到主臥室的床上──不，事情不是那個解釋，完全就是字面上的意思，帶到床上，睡在一起。那天晚上不曾發生任何事，除了金髮男人嘲笑紅髮男人的睡衣顏色很土氣之外，闔上眼睛，就這樣渡過。

少了雨果在下班時的迎接，是有那麼點不習慣，所幸這樣的日子只維持兩個禮拜便結束了，在玫瑰開學的前幾天，妙麗寫信通知他，儘管她十分捨不得，還是會遵守起先講好的條件，因此榮恩再次到那裡，將雨果從原本的家，接回馬份宅邸。

兒子回來同住，讓榮恩的生活又重新步上軌道，他已經習慣在結束整天衛氏法寶店的忙碌後，就能看見自己的孩子。

五月的時候，魔法部碰上一個棘手的麻煩，這使得榮恩不得不短暫地停止了法寶店的工作，而回到正氣師崗位上，處理這次案件。

這段期間榮恩生活得太過混亂，以致於他幾乎沒有閒暇和馬份說上幾句話，而對方也不曾過問他的工作情況。有時候榮恩會很好奇，過去的馬份家可統統是食死人的一員，儘管現在佛地魔死了，馬份是不是還會偷偷進行其他不合法的規定？但是這僅只於好奇，他很快就排除掉了這個想法，畢竟他現在住在馬份家，可從來沒看過金髮男人在做什麼違法的勾當。

經過一個月的時間，身為正氣師局長的哈利排除了這個困難，將案件畫上漂亮的句點，所有參與任務的正氣師們都被記了功。在這個和平的時代，要有一番大作為幾乎不可能，許多正氣師們為了局內的評比，甚至去查緝非法持有麻瓜物品的巫師，搶了禁止濫用麻瓜物品司的工作，讓該部門急跳腳，因此這一次，儘管稱不上什麼大案件，卻也讓他們輕易就得到了功賞。

轉眼就到了七月，暑假期間，天蠍從霍格華茲回家，有了伴的雨果顯得很快樂，兩個男孩在屋子裡竄來竄去。天蠍不像雨果那般喜歡把情緒表現在臉上，但榮恩猜想，也許小馬份不同外表看起來的那般冷淡，在雨果沒注意到的地方，天蠍也會露出笑容，雖然那看上去倒很像金髮男孩的父親從前的模樣。

在八月中旬，榮恩帶著雨果到斜角巷一趟，他的兒子今年就要上學了，採買用品成為做父親的任務，所幸天蠍也跟在一旁協助，金髮男孩彆扭的說自己長高了不少，應該再去訂一套合身的衣服。

霍格華茲開學的前一天，榮恩便將雨果帶到他們過去的家，他們沒有和馬份父子一起，而是與妙麗和玫瑰先會合，雨果的第一天上學，父母應該雙雙陪同孩子到車站，一齊目送孩子們搭上火車，妙麗贊同他的想法，所以很慷慨地讓榮恩留在這裡過夜。

榮恩躺在沙發上，蓋了條棉被，想著這大概真的是最後一次回家了，腦海中模模糊糊地想起二十多年前，自己上學的那天，在王十字車站遇見了哈利，他們成為最好的朋友，明天他肯定也會在那裡遇見對方。

開學當天，他與他的前妻帶著兩個孩子到達車站，果不其然碰見了哈利與金妮，哈利仍舊戴著那副眼鏡，朝他們揮手，妙麗上前與對方擁抱，榮恩卻覺得格外的扎眼，他不知道自己還愛不愛妙麗，但是自己最重視的兩個人背著他偷情，永遠都會是他心底最大的芒刺。

就在他這麼想的時候，便發現自己的妹妹似乎沒有睡好，紫色的眼袋像是抹在臉上的妝，顯得有幾分憔悴，他關心地問她怎麼了，她搖搖頭，說昨天晚上詹姆與阿不思又吵架了，弄得她整夜無眠。

一旁的詹姆狀似無辜地大叫自己什麼也沒做，是阿不思太蠢才會上當，而阿不思不高興地撇撇嘴，小聲嘟嚷著事情才不是這麼回事，至於今天的女主角莉莉則站到了雨果的旁邊，兩個新生開始聊了起來。

面對這彷若什麼也沒發生的情景，榮恩的視線飄到了月台的另一側，他看見了金髮男孩的父母正在交待些什麼，他訝異馬份的妻子居然出現了，雖然他看不清楚她的臉。

所有的一切都與前兩年相同，他甚至懷疑起自己是不是真的與妙麗離婚，住到了馬份家，還是說那都只是他的夢境，而這一幕才是現實。

在踏上火車之前，雨果親了下妙麗的臉頰，然後也親了他的，紅髮男孩雖然依依不捨，但比重上期待的成份可能更多，他的兒子向他們揮揮手，跳上了火車。

他的女兒則不那麼熱情，玫瑰顯得心事重重，妙麗的叮嚀不知道聽進多少，而且仍然拒絕來自榮恩的碰觸，這真的讓人失望。

坐在列車內的雨果搖下車窗，向他們奮力揮手，一旁的玫瑰沒有再看向月台，而是兀自翻起了書本。身為父親，榮恩相信女兒還在生氣，沒有孩子喜歡父母離異，而且這還發生在她上學的期間。

火車駛離了王十字車站，榮恩放下揮動的手，妙麗也是。她把視線對著他，嘆了口氣，告訴他說她得回去工作了，便背過身，往出口的方向走去。

榮恩愣愣地留在原地，直到月台上的人潮消退，送孩子上學的父母們都紛紛離開，他才想起自己今天還得去一趟衛氏法寶店，喬治絕不會輕易給他休假，更多的工作在等著他。

 

※

 

「巴黎？」榮恩喝了口南瓜汁，放下手上的杯子，疑惑地望著現任的馬份家主。

中年的跩哥‧馬份食指滑過擺放於桌上的銀叉握柄，套著無名指的戒指反射窗外灑進的陽光，金髮男人微微揚起下巴，回應道：「你沒聽錯，巴黎。」

這是雨果上學後的第一個早晨，榮恩拿起餐巾，替自己擦了擦嘴巴。南瓜汁在白色的餐巾上留下一塊明顯的印子，他把它折半，放在盤子的旁邊，問道：「為什麼？」

「你不喜歡巴黎？」金髮男人挑起眉頭，提起雙手，十指交扣在下巴前。

「不，不是，」他補強自己的問題：「我指的是，為什麼突然決定去巴黎？」

那對灰色的眸子直直地停在他的臉上，跩哥看著他，沉默維持了一小段時間，而後才開口說：「……雨果‧衛斯理人在霍格華茲，我想你會需要。」

對方如此答案，令榮恩起先微微愣住，他不明白地看著眼前的金髮男人，「我怎麼……」才發出幾個音節，他就想起了復活節假期的兩個禮拜，自己的確因雨果不在家而表現得有些消沉。

明白金髮男人用意以後，榮恩扯了扯嘴角，揚起一抹笑容。他沒有想到過，以前那個既自私、又喜歡嘲諷人的討厭鬼馬份，居然也有關心他感受的這一天。

或許是因為榮恩的笑容太過愉快，跩哥挑起眉毛，別開視線，薄唇動了動：「不要就算了，我可不指望一個衛斯理能懂得享受生活。」

「嘿。」他笑著抗議對方的嘲諷，「你最少也得先讓我向喬治請假。」

馬份現任家主發出個鼻哼，算是接受了他的回答。

大部份的時候，喬治是個喜歡耍人，又十分看重金錢的傢伙，協調扣發兩天份的薪水後，喬治才終於給了榮恩同樣天數的假期，當然，他還得當自己哥哥的新產品實驗對象。

搞定了所有的問題，榮恩的心情十分愉快，這是他第一次與金髮男人單獨出遊，過去他們都還是學生時，除了活米村之外，根本沒有機會離開學校，另外就是，他們也會刻意別表現得太過曖昧，要是其他人有所察覺，可會惹上不必要的麻煩。

最後，金髮男人將一個裝了胸針的小盒子放在他眼前，榮恩馬上就發現這是一個港口鑰。

港口鑰的確是跨洲之間最好的旅行方式，雖然法國與英國同屬於歐洲，但是在他們的觀念裡，法國是歐陸，英國不是。再加上若是沒有去過的地方，消影現影不是最佳的處理方法，可能會造成目的地錯誤的情況發生。

他拿起盒子端詳一陣，半是揶揄的說：「……希望你有跟魔法部申請過。」

「得了吧，港口鑰的濫用程度還怕魔法部處理不完呢。」跩哥聳了聳肩，「除非我們偉大的正氣師，打算因為這件事把我送進阿茲卡班。」

「噢，聽上去是個好主意，」榮恩發出個輕笑，「那恐怕得等你從阿茲卡班放出來之後，我們才能去巴黎了。」

兩個人對視一陣，金髮男人靠向了他，傾過身體，從他的手上拿走盒子，將胸針從裡頭倒出來，金屬製的飾品發出一個敲擊的聲音，他們兩人同時將手覆上，一陣暈眩撲天捲地而來，他們身邊的景物不再是馬份宅邸，而是一座又一座的書架，上面擺滿各式書皮的二手書本。

對於兩個大男人憑空出現，坐在櫃台邊的老人僅僅抬眉瞄了眼，便又事不關己地繼續閱讀，榮恩很快就猜到了，這個老男人也是個巫師，而且很習慣突如其來的訪客，可見有相當數量的旅客將這裡設為巴黎的目的地。

中年的馬份拍拍袖口，接著跨步，沒有多看一眼該位老者，逕自推開玻璃大門，離開這間由巫師所經營的書坊，榮恩不假思索，隨及跟上。

異國的街道在跨出店門後開始延展，白色的地磚以規律整齊的方式鋪滿街道，來來往往的人們緩步行走，幾名中年的麻瓜婦女笑著經過他們面前，微風掀起了她們長裙的一角。

「如何？」榮恩聽見身旁的男人正以沉穩悅耳的語調詢問，他轉過頭，陽光讓男人的金色髮絲閃閃發光，灰色的眸子則因睫毛的陰影更顯明亮。

他不知道該如何表達這一刻的感受，難以掩飾的興奮使得他不禁提起嘴角，衝著對方微笑：「也許我該拍照寄給我爸媽。」

榮恩的幽默令跩哥發出個笑聲，金髮男人眨了眨那對灰色的眸子，牽扯到眼角的細紋，讓對方看上去柔和了些，「窮酸的衛斯理，你該不會是你們家族第一個踏上法國的吧？」

「喔，閉嘴。」他笑著朝對方的手臂輕輕揍了一拳，「花兒就是法國人，我當然不是我們家族的第一個。」

道路內側建築物，多半以大片的透明玻璃作為窗戶，頂部還搭了片遮雨棚，桌子與椅子則擺放在底下，幾個麻瓜坐在椅子上，有幾個閱讀書報的年輕少婦，她們的桌上放了小杯子，從外緣的褐色印子來看，大概是咖啡。

他們隨機挑了家店門前趴著一隻狗的咖啡館坐下，親切的麻瓜老闆替他們送上兩杯咖啡，兩個男人同時舉起杯子的畫面有點滑稽，但是他們還是小啄了口。

「──真苦。」榮恩皺著臉，抿抿自己的唇瓣，將杯子給放下。

「那只是你不懂得品嘗罷了。」跩哥也將手上的杯子置在小盤子上，「不過，好吧，我得同意，我喜歡紅茶大於這玩意。」

他們相視一陣，又喝了一口，苦澀但香醇的味道交織成難以言喻的滋味。陽光被大雨棚給擋住了，悠閒的日光讓榮恩的腦袋暖烘烘的，思緒飄到了昨夜，雨果的分院結果讓他很滿意，他還真不知道自己該替這個好兒子擔心什麼。

「真神奇，嗯？」跩哥的聲音讓他回過神，榮恩眨了眨眼，不明所以地看著對方。「我從來沒想過會帶你出國，甚至是坐在麻瓜世界喝咖啡。」

「這是不是意味著你開始喜歡麻瓜了？」他故意選定對方的最後一句話回應，這引得中年跩哥‧馬份不贊同地搖搖頭。

「那麼你就錯了，我痛恨麻瓜，就如同我討厭你的雙胞胎哥哥，沒什麼差別。」金髮男人語畢，將杯子再度舉起，不再年輕的手指扣緊手把，流暢地完成了飲用的動作。

「還真是恭喜你，現在他們只剩下一個了。」他誇張地聳聳肩，一名穿著時尚的女人朝他們的方向拋了個媚眼，大圓耳環與混了三個顏色的披肩，讓那張具有拉丁血統的臉蛋更增魅力。雖然她很快便在綠燈亮起後，往馬路的對面走了。

長長的沉默在彼此之間蔓延開來，隔壁坐位的客人翻動報紙的聲音都格外清楚，敞開的店門內傳來了瓷具的碰撞聲，一條中型犬在他們眼前走過時發出細碎的足音。

榮恩的手指勾在杯耳，旋轉已經喝空的容器，他嚥了口口水，才開口說話：「……他們外遇。」

因為他的話，金髮男人提高眉頭，灰色視線定定地停在他身上，卻沒有發話。

「我不確定是怎麼發生的，」也許是第一句話順利出口的緣故，接下來的句子也就如同破掉的水杯，水流從裂縫中湧出，「那天我打開門，他們就躺在床上，我真的不相信他們會這樣做，」他說得很快，時間讓他能夠平靜地敘述，「我最好的朋友，他們都是，而我同時失去了。」

跩哥把杯子放在盤上，「有多少人知道？」

他搖搖頭，「我不知道。」並補充道：「至少這是我第一次提起它的詳細過程。」

「那還真是意外，我不曉得你這麼信任我。」在提到『信任』這個單字的時候，金髮男人的視線移到了自己的手臂上，那裡被袖子所包裹得嚴實，但是榮恩知道，那正是對方刻印黑魔印記的位置，不過這要不了多久，金髮男人便又把目光重新回到他的臉上。

榮恩不再把玩杯子，雙手擺到了膝蓋上，對於黑魔標記的過去，他是有些話想講，但是一時半刻卻找不到正確的切入點，索性撐起身體，打直腳的曲度，將屁股從椅子上離開，「相信我，我也很意外。」

他們付了咖啡的錢給老闆，當然，是麻瓜錢，雖然榮恩不太會分辨歐元硬幣的長相，對巫師來說它們都一樣，跩哥比他更慘，因為掏得太少而被麻瓜給擺臉色。這對自尊心甚高、喜歡揮霍金錢來炫耀自身財力的馬份而言，是莫大的丟臉，何況還是個看不起麻瓜的純血主義者。金髮男人在弄懂硬幣之間的差異後，不但付了雙倍的價錢，還外帶一個『空空，遺忘』。

這個偶發事件絕對夠他嘲笑一陣子了，榮恩盯著金髮男人懊惱的模樣，想起一些過去的回憶，忍不住發出一聲嗤笑，換來對方的白眼。

接下來的旅程，榮恩原本提議租車，當他與妙麗還是夫妻的時候，他考到了一張駕照，卻沒什麼機會實際用，相當的可惜。但顯然馬份現任家主不這麼想，跩哥並不信任他的開車技術，更不想使用麻瓜發明，然而在不熟悉當地環境的情況下，消影現形絕對是不智的作法，沒有確切的目標，也許會將他們傳送到錯誤的位置，最後他們妥協搭乘地鐵。

巴黎的地鐵網十分發達，人潮幾乎可以和魔法部在麻瓜世界設立的入口媲美，馬份現任家主顯然沒有受過這種酷刑，金髮男人低聲咒罵著車廂內的人群，地鐵的緩慢與榮恩的餿主意，而他只會在最後一種情況回嘴。

每停靠一個站，地鐵便有大量的麻瓜下車，再換一批新的上車，榮恩讓自己靠近對方一些，金髮男人身上淡淡的香味傳了過來，在擁擠的人群裡，令他有些發暈。

他的頭靠到了對方的肩膀上，有那麼瞬間忘記了自己人在異鄉，而且還是令人驚奇的麻瓜世界，榮恩又吸了口氣，金髮男人身上淺淺的薄荷味，遠遠大於那些麻瓜的汗臭與薰衣草香水，讓他的心跳莫名地快了起來。

或許對方與他也有相同的想法，榮恩感覺到金髮男人沒有抓著握把的手，扶在他的腰際，將彼此的距離拉近了點。

儘管這裡有很多很多的人，可是在感覺上，更接近他們獨處。榮恩想起了他們還是學生的歲月，無論是打架的時候，鬥嘴的時候，甚至是躲在無人角落裡擁抱的時候，他都能聞到這股香味，一點都沒有變。

接著他的思緒跑到了他剛搬進馬份家的那幾天，他從背後抱住對方，或者是他們在走廊上交換親吻，聖誕夜的溫暖氣氛，最後是雨果住在妙麗家的第一天晚上，馬份與他面對面，沒有親吻，沒有擁抱，就只是躺在床上睡覺。

跩哥‧馬份變了，或許跩哥‧馬份從來都沒變。金髮男人比過去的那個金髮男孩還要成熟，還要內斂，戰爭可以影響很多人，但唯有時間可以給予真正的歷練，雖然對方的嘴巴還是一樣惡毒，卻能在言語之下察覺滿滿的關切；又或者，從前的那個金髮男孩一直如此，只是他們都太過尖銳，所以沒能發覺隱藏在其中的關懷。

他沒有答案，車廂內的人們搖搖晃晃，有位麻瓜的手肘撞到了他的背，但是他不予理會，而是閉上眼睛，直到到達目的地為止。

「我絕對不會再搭乘那個垃圾第二次。」這是跩哥在走出車站後所說的第一句話。金髮男人沉著臉，厭惡的表情實在很難被稱為愉快。

「我也不想。」榮恩聳聳肩：「有人踩了我一腳，梅林，那是高跟鞋。」

他們進了一家餐館，麻瓜看不到它的招牌，而它能通往巫師世界，有點像是破釜酒吧與斜角巷。

法國的巫師與英國的巫師沒有多大差別，這點從街道擺設就能看出來。在充滿魔法物品的環境下，馬份現任家主顯然比較能放鬆，他們經過了幾間長袍店，不得不承認的是，法國人在衣著上，的確下了更多的工夫。同樣的巫師袍，他們喜歡使用緞面布料，閃閃發亮的材質與大量蕾絲，這對來自英國的紳士而言，絕對不是令人滿意的商品。

「挺像的，不是嗎？」金髮男人指了件滿是蕾絲的禮袍說道：「你在聖誕舞會上穿的那套？」

「見鬼。」榮恩翻了翻白眼，他可一點也不想去回憶當時的窘態。

對方戲謔地微微一笑，繼續他們的觀光。魁地奇用品店所展示的新型號，與斜角巷的相同，書店也大致是如此，並沒有什麼鑲了寶石或貼滿碎花布的精裝書。

街道上的女巫穿著亮麗，一名黑髮的法國女巫送了一個飛吻，當那個吻飛到榮恩的臉頰上後，鮮紅的唇印就印了上去。跩哥皺起眉頭，明顯不喜歡這樣的發展，但是對方根本沒能瞪著榮恩的臉太久，便自顧不暇，因為那名女巫也以同樣的手法，在金髮男人的臉上留下相同的痕跡。

他們最後在彼此的臉上分別下了個哆哆潔，才把那恐怖的鮮紅色給清除，豔遇可未必會是好的經驗。

沿著同樣的方式離開巫師街道，穿出餐館，他們又踏入了麻瓜世界。時間已經是下午，走在鋪滿白色地磚的廣場上，兩旁花埔種植大片綠色草皮，還夾雜些野花。

他們的步伐驚動了在步道邊啄食麵包屑的鴿子，受到驚嚇的鳥類就像波浪般，一排一排地飛起，直到一整群都飛上了天，再換至更前方的位置棲息。

榮恩很少這麼平靜過，他踩著腳步，馬份就在他的旁邊。這麼多年來，和一個彈跳小雪貂併肩而行，是很難得的機會，學生時代沒有，成為父母以後更是沒有，少了孩子的歡笑固然令他有些寂寞，失去妻子與好友的傷口無法輕易抹除，但是他卻意識到，這才是他人生的另一個的開始。

「馬份。」他率先開口，「謝了。」

「為了什麼？」身旁的金髮男人發出個鼻哼：「要知道，我可不全然是為了你，更多的是因為我自己。」

「噢，你明知道我的意思，白痴。」一瞬間，榮恩有種年輕了二十歲的感覺，他該死的好想親吻對方的嘴，他們好久沒接吻了，上一次是在聖誕節，為什麼成年以後總是那麼忙，要是能回到學生的生活，一切肯定都不一樣。

這股衝動令榮恩搶先對方一步，擋在金髮男人的面前，面對面，他一把拉住對方的衣領，狠狠地啃吻那對薄唇。

對方大概沒有料到他的行動，所以隔了幾秒才反應過來。他的背部被一雙臂膀給擁住，跩哥正在回應他，以一種霸道、充滿侵略地方式占領了他的嘴巴。

現在的他們就像兩個不顧外物的青少年，榮恩已經察覺到，自己的血液從腦袋轉移到了另一個部位，而且馬份也是如此，抵在他大腿上的褲襠就是最好的證明。

擁有一致的想法，對兩個為人父的成年巫師來說，是多麼重要的事。跩哥掏出魔杖，這一次，他們沒有透過港口鑰，扭曲的虛空把他們傳送在馬份宅邸前面，而且他們迫不及待地進了屋子，走上樓梯，打開房門，滾到床上。

 

TBC


	6. Ring

Never say no - (6) Ring

 

他們瘋狂地接吻，用牙齒輕啃對方的唇瓣，儘管榮恩搬來馬份宅邸後，他們偶爾也會這麼做，但從來比不上這次。太過渴望一個人的感覺，將他們僅存的理智全數揮開。

金髮男人伏在他的身上，真切的熱度隔著衣料也能傳遞而來，他知道對方也是如此想要他。

「啊……」淺淺的呻吟自喉頭發出，榮恩微微瞇起眼，他的身體忠實地表達自己強烈的情慾，僅僅是一個吻，落在脖子上，就讓他渾身顫慄。明明已經是個擁有孩子的中年人，現下卻表現得像個處男，連梅林也無法解釋這樣的情況。

或許是滿意於他的反應，跩哥的嘴角揚起一抹弧度，灰色的眼眸裡擒著笑意，以及更多的慾火，專注地停留在榮恩的身上。

對方的手指輕勾，胸前的鈕釦一顆顆被解開，拉開襯衫的兩側，他的胸脯立即接觸外頭的空氣。榮恩吸了口氣，也模仿起跩哥的動作，伸出手，摸到對方的釦子，將它們繞過衣服上的扭。

在上方的金髮男人輕笑兩聲，帶了點戲謔的味道，「你比年輕的時候還要熱情。」

「噢，住口，」他笑著眨眨眼，難以掩飾微微發熱的雙頰，索性拉住對方的領子，將金髮男人給拉近自己，直到彼此鼻頭相碰，便主動給予對方一個淺吻，才放鬆力道，「我才想問你，怎麼，你已經老得失去行動力了嗎？」

金髮男人眉頭一挑，神情間帶了些不以為然，「我還以為你比較喜歡慢慢來呢，看來我錯了。」

「嘿，我聽見了，一個馬份承認他的錯誤，」榮恩有些好笑地看著對方，「過去可沒見你這麼坦率。」

「是嗎，」跩哥哼了聲，「你等下就會後悔說過這些話，我保證。」

下一秒，他被咬了，肩頭傳來一陣痛感。在他驚呼一聲之後，始作俑者抬起頭，重新拉開他們的距離，居高臨下望著他，可惡的得意神情，與記憶中所熟悉的金髮男孩完全一致。

揉了揉被咬過的地方，榮恩撇撇嘴，「好吧，我後悔了。」

他們又進行了一次淺吻，嘴唇與嘴唇短暫的碰觸，是那麼地柔軟，與先前既濃烈又深刻的親吻，是兩種全然不同的風格。

金髮男人俯下身，在他的頸間落了個同樣輕柔的吻，唇瓣與皮膚之間存在著空隙，因而發出啾啾的聲響，當然，不排除是對方故意這麼做的，畢竟這樣比較煽情。

榮恩閉上眼睛，對方順著他身體的曲線，持續落下更多的親吻，鼻息噴吐在他的身上，唇瓣所經之處，都產生異樣的感受，似乎格外期待即將要發生的事。

感覺到對方的手指滑過他的腰際，指尖摩挲褲腰周邊的肌膚，癢呼呼地，使得他忍不住縮了下身體。

「不介意我脫了它吧？」對方詢問的句語幾乎是完全肯定，榮恩張開眼睛，看見金髮男人正用那雙灰色眸子，打量著他半裸的身體。

微微瞇起眼，榮恩將問題丟回對方身上：「你什麼時候開始變得這麼小心翼翼了？」

「我只是基於禮貌才隨口問問的，你知道，即使你不同意，我還是會這麼做。」語畢，跩哥的手移到了他的褲頭上，沒有半點遲疑地解開了它。

金髮男人很快便把他的長褲褪到膝蓋，而後再度撫摸到了他的腰部，指腹在內褲的鬆緊帶附近遊走。

細細地酥癢感是如此鮮明，他甚至想催促對方快一點、再快一點，省略這些多餘的調情，直接進入正題，卻又享受於這種令人焦躁、迫不及待的前戲裡。

倏地，一個突兀的冰冷，令榮恩忍不住瑟縮，他低下頭，注意到停留在自己腰部的手，無名指上環了那只價格不菲的戒指。

榮恩皺起眉頭，強烈地不悅湧上心頭，對方戴在手上的戒指是很醒目沒錯，但他還未曾像現在這般覺得刺目。

「拿下它，馬份，」他說，「那玩意弄得我不舒服。」

對方並沒有馬上意識到他所說的，跩哥於是循著他的視線，直當看見手指，才了然地勾起嘴角。

金髮男人抬起手，以手背對著他，特意動了動無名指，「你指的是它？」

「嗯。」榮恩點點頭。自己能夠在其他時間盯著它瞧，卻不能忍受這一刻冰冷的金屬，壓在皮膚上所帶來的溫度。

現任的馬份家主沒有說什麼多餘的話，伸直手指，另一手抓住了套在無名指上的昂貴戒指，環狀金屬從蒼白的指節褪下，喀答一聲，被主人放在床頭櫃上，特有的弧度使得它晃了晃，儘管銀色的光澤仍然璀璨，卻不再那麼扎眼了。

這樣的發展令榮恩滿意地扯了扯嘴角，收回望著戒指的目光，回過頭，卻對上一雙熱切的灰色瞳仁。

跩哥的凝視是赤裸且露骨的，其中似乎蘊藏著許多難以分明的情緒，無法確切地以獨立的詞彙去闡述，但是榮恩發現自己能夠理解。是的，他明白，因為他們的感受是相同的。

二十多年了，他們都不曾這麼做過，除了期待，還有更多的害怕，在等待了這麼長的歲月，被重新喚起的記憶，用緊張來形容已不足矣。埋藏在身體深處的原始慾望，好像會在下一刻全數潰堤。

心臟的跳動不斷加劇再加劇，為了擺脫這份難以忍受的躁動，榮恩打破了沉默：「可以了，馬份，沒什麼東西值得你一直盯著瞧。」

只見金髮男人露出懷念的表情，半揚起的唇瓣，透了些苦楚，「你很好看，衛斯理。」

突如其來的話語，令榮恩剎時反應不及。短暫地消化對方話語裡的意思，他眨動眼皮，下意識扯動嘴角，微微一笑，「我已經不年輕了，馬份。」

「你很好看。」然而跩哥只是重覆這句話，灰色的瞳仁倒映著他紅色的身影，平靜地說道。

啞啞地張開嘴巴，榮恩還想講點話，卻不確定該說些什麼才好，最後只能闔上，抿抿自己的唇。這個平凡的讚美在他的心上留下波痕，情緒一股腦地覆在胸口。

也許是早就明白了他的想法，金髮男人低下頭，一隻手安撫性地把他額上的髮絲給撥到一旁，就像在告訴他『噓，不要說話。』，另一隻手則侵略性地伸進了他的內褲裡，同時提醒他『好了，讓我們繼續吧。』。

事隔多年的性愛，在這個夜晚，他們以無法停止的情感及慾望，填滿心裡長久以來的空缺。

 

※

 

醒來的時候，太陽已經攀升至一個最為張放的高度，透過馬份宅邸主臥室的落地窗灑落進來。

緩緩撐開眼皮，或許是已經沐浴在光線中一段時間的緣故，瞳孔完全沒有不適的感覺。榮恩眨了眨眼，然後輕輕一笑，被陽光給照醒，這是在成年以前偶爾能享受到的悠閒，然而在開始工作後，不論是魔法部的正氣師，或是在衛氏法寶店做事，都很難再有這樣的機會。

直起腰桿，榮恩背靠枕頭坐好，埋在棉被底下的身體，因拉扯到後穴，而傳來鮮明的痛感，除此之外，整個人都有種酸軟的無力感，全身的骨架好比老舊的飛天掃帚，似乎隨時會散開。

無奈地坐在床上，他回想著昨夜的情況，的確，算得上激烈了。彼此都到達高潮之後，昏恍的意識與沉醉的心理包裹著他們，無法勃起的狀態只存在半個小時左右。渡過了無法勃起的不應期，他們緊接著又做了第二次，第三次，不計後果的舉止彷彿是為了補足二十多年來的份量，直到兩個人的不應期被拖得更長，才在最後一次的射精結束後，停止這份需索。

明明無論是體力或精力，都不比學生時代來得豐沛，但是他們的行為，簡直比過去還要瘋狂，榮恩好笑地拼湊昨天晚上的記憶。不過自己確實是老了，即使當下不明顯，後勁卻很強，至少在年輕的時候，不會像現在這樣，全身的肌肉又緊又痛，年齡重量是無法忽視的。

環顧四週，他沒有在這裡看見房間主人的身影，金髮男人不知道上哪去了，張開眼睛沒能即刻看見對方，是讓他有那麼些失落。

抓了抓脖頸，榮恩再扭扭頭，舒展緊繃的肌肉。自己已經不是抱著浪漫情懷的青春期少年，醒來就能看見對方這類的想法，太過不切實際了。

就在他胡亂思考這些的東西當下，眼角的餘光瞄到了床頭櫃，昨天晚上，他記得馬份將無名指上的戒指褪下，就放在那裡，靜靜地看著屬於他們的性愛，而今它不見了，想也知道，肯定是它的主人重新戴回去了。

他突然有點落寞，金髮男人與他的情況不一樣。雖然他們彼此都有家室，然而榮恩已經和妙麗離婚，就名義上來說，他是自由之身，含有一絲對家庭的虧欠，他總是對他的妻子抱有這份情感，說不上來是為什麼，即使當初出軌的是她，卻仍隱隱覺得自己肯定有某些地方沒能滿足她，才會造成今日的局面。

可是，跩哥‧馬份不是，那個高傲的男人沒有與妻子離婚，儘管對方的妻子鮮少出現，甚至可以說，幾乎不曾出現過，打從榮恩住到這裡，都沒和她打過照面，她很久沒回家了，但這並不意味著跩哥‧馬份不受婚姻的約束。

在此之前，他與馬份只是親吻或者擁抱，或許在精神上，馬份與他的確是出軌了。但實際上並沒有發生肉體關係，不應該被貼上外遇的標籤，至少他是這樣說服自己的──直到昨夜為止，一個明確的結果產生了。

不輕不重的罪惡感，壓在他的心口，很奇怪，它就像一張紙，好像能夠輕易揮去，以致於在享樂的那一刻，沒有注意到它的存在，冷靜之後，卻發現它還在那裡，更像個泡泡糖，怎麼樣也甩不掉。

現在的榮恩‧衛斯理，與當初破壞他美滿家庭的哈利‧波特是同個層次的，不論馬份與其夫人之間關係為何，他們上床是不爭的事實，沒有任何辯駁餘地。

糾結的情緒往往最難處理，收緊手指，他捏著床單，一時間不知道該做什麼，和喬治請了兩天的假，不必去法寶店上班，反而多出思考的時間，無法逃避一個接著一個的問題。

倏地，關門的聲音傳到了他的耳裡，不是大門的方向，而是在飯廳。榮恩推想跩哥可能在正要享用早餐，小精靈能隨時替主人在想要的時段準備食物，說起來他也有點餓了，或許對方沒猜到他已經起床，那麼現在他也該準備下樓，去吃點麵包，也許再配點南瓜汁。

他順手抓起披掛在對方房間的浴袍，昨夜脫掉的衣服大概被小精靈收走了，總之不在這裡，反正孩子們上學去了，他也不急於回房間更衣。白色的袍子質地良好，柔軟又保暖，將手伸進寬大的袖子中，拉緊衣物兩側，再將繫於腰部的綁帶拉好，榮恩這才推出房門，往飯廳移動。

原以為坐在那裡的會是熟悉的金髮男人──灰色眼眸瞥了他一眼後放下手邊的紅茶，對他說幾句無關緊要的揶揄──然而榮恩猜錯了，金髮男人不在那裡，出現在飯廳的，是這棟房子的女主人。

翠菊‧馬份，榮恩知道她的名字，也知道她是同年級史萊哲林月桂‧綠茵的妹妹。深色的頭髮，盤起一半在頭上，另一部份則自然垂落在脖頸後，身著剪裁合宜的深色套裝，一名高貴、有氣質的女人，而今正驚訝地看著他。

「呃……嗨。」先回過神來的是榮恩，他朝對方點點頭，算是打了聲招呼。早在這之前，他就設想過很多次，假使他們見面，會是個怎麼樣的情況，卻沒想到是以這樣的形式，而且，他還穿著她丈夫的浴袍。

「嗨。」馬份家的女主人收回了目光，把視線移回手上的工作。她正在泡紅茶，這很有趣，因為她大可以讓小精靈來做，或者是施個咒語，讓茶具們自己動作，身為有錢人家的夫人，很多事情不必親自動手，可眼前的女人顯然更習慣這麼做。

氣氛有些尷尬，榮恩摸了摸耳朵，這過程中勾到幾屢紅髮。身為客人，他理應講點話，來感謝這個家庭的招待，可是最後他卻一句話也說不出口，並且萌生了離開飯廳的念頭。

「抱歉，我還以為家裡沒人。」意外地，馬份家的女主人開口搭話。放下茶壺，停留在握把的纖細手指，套有銀製的戒指，做工精美，和馬份的很像，但款式細看卻有些許落差。

榮恩不再看她的手，改為面對她轉正的臉，聳聳肩，試著表現出自己的幽默：「這是妳家。」

她微微一笑，「你是榮恩‧衛斯理，沒錯吧？」朝他的方向走近，並且伸出手，擺在他們之間，「我是翠菊，幸會。」

回握住她的手，進行了一次禮貌性問候，「是的，我是榮恩‧衛斯理，」榮恩停頓了下，才補充了句，「幸會，馬份夫人。」

他的稱呼是經過選擇的。儘管馬份家的女主人在自我介紹時，特意說自己的名字，未包含姓氏。就理論上來說，這是要別人以名字稱呼自己，但是榮恩不認為這樣是妥當的，所以他決定叫她的姓，第二個姓。

女人沒有在這個點上糾正他，拉開前方的椅子，然後示意他也找個位子坐下，榮恩才和她做了一樣的動作，拉出餐桌椅，坐上椅子。

翠菊沒有看她，但平和的態度，似乎早就知道會在這裡碰到他。真是奇怪，榮恩在這裡已經住了半年多，卻從來沒有在馬份宅邸看見過她。

彷彿看透了他的想法，女人又笑了笑，「我並不常回來這裡，如果有，也都是挑沒有人的時段，」掛在她嘴邊的弧度很漂亮，「噢，不過有兩次，碰見了你的孩子。」

自己的孩子被提起，作為父親總是會莫名地感到驕傲，榮恩也露出了牙齒，為小兒子作介紹：「他叫雨果，雨果‧衛斯理。」

「很可愛的男孩，」女人點點頭，提起沖泡一小段時間的紅茶，拉過兩個杯子──第二個杯子可能是小精靈準備的，因為剛才桌上只擺了一個──將茶壺內的飲品倒入杯中，從壺口流洩出來的液體，比褐色淺，接近紅色，又有些偏黃，澄澈晶瑩，還冒著白色的煙，「和你很像，我一眼就看出來了。」

紅茶很快就盈滿兩個杯子，翠菊將其中一個推到榮恩面前，並做了個請的動作。榮恩接過它，抓著杯子底下的小拖盤，「謝謝。」

舉起杯子，榮恩喝了口茶，茶葉獨有的芳香自舌尖擴散，嚥下口中的液體，還有淡淡的甜味，在舌根盈繞。

翠菊也淺淺嘗了會，便把杯子放回拖盤上，一陣不自然的沉默降臨在這裡。他注意到她正漫不經心地將視線停留在杯耳上的手指，手指上塗了指甲油，再由她的髮型與套裝來觀察，明明已經回家了，卻還是一身行頭，想必馬份家的女主人在打扮上相當講究。

「那是跩哥的浴袍，對嗎？」在停頓一段時間之後，女人再次開口，同樣深色的眼線，帶給人一種性感而聰明的感覺。

然而對於她的質問，榮恩僅是生硬地點點頭，他差點就忘了自己穿得多麼不得體。微微併攏雙腿，將蓋在大腿上的兩片浴袍拉近，畢竟是在別人家裡，面對一個初次談話的女性，縱使他再怎麼不拘小節，也不是衣著隨便到這種程度。

何況，這還是她丈夫的東西，他這麼個穿法，簡直就是將兩人之間的關係，赤裸裸地攤開在陽光下。

馬份家的女主人了然地眨眨眼，「我想也是。」從她不冷不熱的口氣裡，無法推斷出此刻這名女子的思維。

心臟因緊張而跳動得特別劇烈，他和馬份在長達二十多年以來的分別，一直到昨晚才經歷久違的性愛，然而他缺乏熟慮的行為，足以讓人誤會他們已經亂搞過很多次──雖然一次和數次在意義上差別不大。

與此同時，別樣地感受無聲無息地攀附在他的胸口，除了誘使他人丈夫出軌的罪惡感，還有更多的不甘心──沒錯，不甘心。馬份與他的關係，不是對等的，這樣的認知泛起了心底某一個漣漪，悄悄地振動了看似平靜的水面。他不喜歡這樣，不止是愛情上，就連其他方面，他也不喜歡不對等的關係，好比過去衛斯理家的貧窮，讓周圍的每個人看上去都很富有。

或許是他安靜了太久的時間，馬份家的女主人又提起茶杯，啜飲一口，在她把杯子放回原位時，發出了瓷器碰撞時的清脆聲響。「當我還是個小女孩的時候，就知道你了。」

這樣的句子令榮恩感到意外，他沒有料想到她會接這句話，「抱歉？」

「我看過你打的魁地奇，雖然年級不同，」她的表情透露了對過往的懷念，「我也在人群裡唱過那首歌，或者說，我們全學院都會唱。」

無庸置疑，翠菊指的是那首『衛斯理是我們的王』，在他五年級的時候，出自跩哥之手。榮恩也同樣記得它的旋律，於是他說道：「一首糟糕透頂的破歌，我更喜歡葛來分多的版本。」

眼前的女人扯了扯嘴角，「這是跩哥特別為你寫的歌，我想你應該明白。」

「對一個十五歲的男孩來說，字面上的意思遠比台面下的動機容易理解得多。」榮恩撇了撇嘴，他當然明白，當年馬份專程寫一首的歌，只為了能夠嘲笑他，為此不惜犧牲睡眠，男孩會這麼做的原因，答案只有一個。過去的他可以不懂，可是現在已經為人父母，又怎麼可能沒發覺到當年金髮男孩的想法。

聽出了他話裡的含意，翠菊抿了抿唇，手指有一搭沒一搭敲擊著杯子，套在指頭上的戒指光芒閃爍。

「我曾經恨過你。」沒有延續前一個主題，馬份家的女主人兀自開啟了另一段談話，「你大概不知道，因為你的緣故，我的家庭從來都不是完整的。」

面對女人毫不避諱的指控，榮恩的心臟彷彿緊縮了一下，她的視線直直地看了過來，罪惡感仍然不輕不重的壓在那裡，恰恰好讓他所感覺，卻不會沉得令人難以呼吸。

馬份家女主人平和的語氣更像是在談論天氣，明明是怨懟的話語，卻顯得雲淡風輕。「和跩哥結婚，是因為前任馬份家主，也就是他的父親，」她又接著說：「馬份家必須有個繼承人，這是跩哥的責任。所以他答應他的父親，和我結婚。」

榮恩沒有打斷她，只是安靜地聆聽，現任馬份家主婚姻的背後，是幾個世紀以來的重擔，以及一個無辜的女人，被當成祭品的故事。

「你不知道我有多仰慕他，儘管我知道，他的心裡還有別人，」擺在她眼前的杯子，已經不會冒煙了，裡面的紅茶也由燙轉涼，「我以為透過婚姻，我們能夠真正的結合，總有一天他會忘了那個人，」馬份家的女主人勾起杯耳，喝了口茶，似乎也發現了杯中液體在談話中冷卻，她提起茶壺，又斟了些茶，杯子重新冒起淡淡的薄煙，「但是，這個夢想終究沒有實現，甚至在天蠍出生以後，他幾乎完全不掩飾了。」

所以天蠍才會罵他是賤驢，榮恩串起了去年聖誕節假期所發生的事。

「我問過好多次為什麼，為什麼是我？為什麼不是我？卻得不到解答。」馬份家女主人以手指輕彈了下杯子，「最後，我放棄了，」她看向的他目光在這一刻顯得格外堅定：「與其浪費一輩子的時間，在不愛自己的男人身上，不如離開他，重新開始。」

她是對的，榮恩想。沒有人的應該永遠活在陰影下，面對問題，設法找出自己的答案，這樣的人生觀念，令榮恩不得不欣賞。

儘管如此，他還是有個想問的問題，一口氣喝下自己杯子裡所有的茶，微涼的液體潤了潤喉嚨，「既然如此，為什麼你們不離婚？」話才出口，便察覺失言，榮恩慌忙地道了個歉：「抱歉，我不是那個意思……」

馬份家女主人提起一個釋懷的笑容，「沒關係，我知道你想說的。」她傾身，將榮恩的杯子拿了過去，倒了半杯的熱茶，再推還給他，「你知道，跩哥是很重面子的人，儘管他不愛我，但是他不允許我離開他。」

榮恩接過茶杯，熱得有些燙嘴的液體，讓他只啜飲了一小口，便放回拖盤上。

「他不在乎我去了哪裡，也不管我在做什麼，」她說：「只要我和他維持婚姻關係，就無所謂。」

「這樣對妳太不公平了。」這句話並非出於他的私心，而是單純的打抱不平。他皺起眉頭，方才他欣賞女人的想法，卻不喜歡她的境遇。

「哎，我也這麼認為。」馬份家的女主人淡淡地笑了幾聲，動作算得上高雅，唯獨眼角的幾條不明顯的細紋暴露了她的年齡，儘管如此，仍不減損這位少婦的美貌。

因為她的笑聲，榮恩也跟著微微一笑。太奇妙了，眼前的女人不久前才說她恨過他，現在他們竟然能相視而笑。

「我喜歡我現在的生活。」翠菊停止了輕笑，擦了指甲油的手指在茶杯邊緣遊走，「真的，也許別人會覺得奇怪，但是我在我的工作中得到了成就感。」當她這麼說的時候，嘴角還微微翹著，「比起過去成天與人交際的日子，靠自己的力量賺錢還有趣得多。」

剎那間，榮恩覺得眼前的女人是十分動人的，她和大多數的貴婦名媛不同，儘管她的舉手投足間，仍保有富貴人家的氣息，但是她也有自己的觀念，尤其是談起工作的表情，是一個對自己事業有自信的女人。這讓他想起了妙麗，她們都是堅強的、閃耀光芒的。

這樣一個出色的女人，馬份居然不愛她，真是浪費。榮恩在心底這樣評價以後，又不禁感到疑惑，那麼自己又是哪一點吸引了金髮男人？

「我猜跩哥差不多快回來了，」她喝完第二杯茶的時候這麼說道，「老實說，我不太想看到他，和他分開以後，我覺得他只是個幼稚的蠢貨。」

她對丈夫的批評，令榮恩忍不住大聲讚好，「除此之外，還很自以為是。」

「而且還不能當面批評他。」翠菊笑著說，她從椅子上起身，拍了拍裙襬的皺褶，眼睛帶了些頑皮的成份看著他：「對了，你應該找時間看看他的巧克力蛙卡片收藏，實在太精采了。」

「啊，這我已經從天蠍口中知道了，只是一直沒有機會親眼看看。」他也跟著站了起來，女人朝他伸出手，他也禮貌地回握對方。

「再見。」她這麼說，便往大門的方向走去，榮恩推測她會在離開這棟建築物後即刻使用消影。

偌大的空間現下只有他一個人，也許還有家庭小精靈，但若沒有特別叫出他們的話，通常是不會出現的。

於是榮恩再度坐回椅子上，拿起擺在旁邊的杯子，將杯中最後三分之一杯的紅茶一飲而盡。

隔了好一段時間，玄關才再度傳來大門關上的聲響，接著是沉穩的腳步。榮恩聽得出來這是屬於誰的聲音，所以他離開了原先的位子，朝著通向主廳的走廊移動。

在那裡，金髮男人停下踩上樓梯第二階梯的腳，面對著他，半挑起的眉毛顯示出對方有些詫異，卻不吃驚，灰色的眼眸微微瞇起，高挺的鼻樑下是緊抿的薄唇，蒼白的臉蛋因窗外的陽光照射，變得更加柔和。這張從他十一歲就熟悉不已的面孔，隨著歲月推進，也留下了時間的刻痕。

榮恩衝著對方揚起一抹微笑，跨出幾步，將彼此的距離縮得愈來愈短，直到他們靠在一起，沒有半點空隙，伸出臂膀，給予對方一個歡迎的擁抱。

他想起了不久前離去的翠菊‧馬份，她沒有告知他為什麼會回來，這麼講或許有點詭異，因為這是她的家，回來其實是不需要理由的，然而她總是特意挑在沒有人的時候，如果她真的只是不想見到她的丈夫才這麼做，那她早該把所有會用到的東西都帶走才對，而不是一次又一次的踏進這裡，卻不與任何人接觸。

雖然榮恩從來就不明白女孩子的心思，從過去一向如此，唯獨現在，他擁著金髮男人，好像隱約能夠理解她的感受。

「我以為你沒那麼快醒來。」男人的聲音在他的耳邊呢喃，一如昔日那個金髮男孩的傲慢，卻又不同往昔的溫柔與成熟。

「雪貂，你上哪去了？」他頓時像是二十多年前那個還沒長大的紅髮衛斯理，臉埋在對方的肩窩，環抱著對方的手又緊了些，「特地叫我向喬治請假，是為了幫你看家嗎？」

跩哥的一隻手臂也搭上了他的腰部，「那是幾個世紀以前的笑話了？別那樣叫我。」

「還不滿半個世紀的一半呢。」榮恩打趣的回答，放鬆自己懷抱的力道，拉開兩個人之間的距離。

金髮男人微微蹙眉，顯然不想在這個話題上繼續下去，「我去幫你買內褲，」晃了晃另一隻提了袋子的手，「經過昨晚，我認為你的內褲太倒胃口了，真不知道格蘭傑怎麼能忍受這點。」

「嘿！」他發出個不滿的音節，卻沒有收起笑容，「如果你再早點回來，就能碰見你妻子了。」

「翠菊？」對於榮恩分享的這條消息，跩哥表現得沒什麼興趣，「是嗎，那她說了些什麼？」

「這個嘛……」他望著那對映有自己紅色身影的眸子，故意拉長語調：「先讓我看看你收藏的那些巧克力蛙卡片，再告訴你。」

對方的身體僵了僵，「該死的，想都別想。」現任馬份家主看起來有些窘迫，那可笑的模樣讓榮恩太喜歡了。

 

TBC


	7. Be liberated

Never say no – (7) Be liberated

 

「我覺得太安靜了，嗯，你明白的，就是少了點什麼。」說出這句話的時候，榮恩陷進沙發裡，厚厚的大衣嚴實包裹著他的身軀，只露出兩個腳丫，踩在地毯上。

中年的跩哥‧馬份走了過來，手上端著一杯熱奶茶，喀答一聲，放到小茶几上，坐進了另一端的單人沙發裡，說道：「我倒是認為這還挺不錯的，只有你跟我。」

「噢拜託，這不是跟平常差不多嗎。」他看向對方，笑了出來。

壁爐的火光在對方的側面染了層光暈，金髮男人略為削尖的臉蛋因而柔和幾分。窗外的白雪以這個季節而言並不算大，這個冬天並沒有往年來得那麼寒冷。

這是他們共同度過的第四個聖誕節，算起來，自從與妙麗離婚，在馬份家借住，也已經過了相當長的一段時間。起先榮恩還動過找新房子的念頭，但是現在這種想法不曾再出現過。

「不過我還真想不通，為什麼孩子們會選擇留在學校──」榮恩抬起膝蓋，腳也踩了上來，索性整個人都縮在一塊，「已經一個學期沒有見到面了，難道就不想看看他們爸爸嗎？」

「你就算問我，也不會得到答案。」說罷，跩哥拿起奶茶喝了一小口，無名指上的戒指仍然閃耀奪目，但卻不較先前那般刺眼，反倒因染上壁爐的火光，而有著淡淡的橘紅色光輝。

他聳聳肩，「記得你以前在念書時怎麼說的嗎？我還以為你的兒子會跟你有一樣的觀念呢。」

「不，我不記得了。」挑起半邊眉頭，金髮男人再度把杯子放回茶几上，「而且天蠍已經是個五年級生，和他的爸爸一樣是級長，他也有他的事要忙。」

「天蠍確實是個優秀的孩子，但是我的女兒也是級長。」雙腳縮得更裡面，榮恩將頭靠在膝蓋上，不以為然的說道：「而且，我可不記得你以前在做級長的時候，有特別忙於什麼事。」

背部倚進沙發靠背的跩哥瞥向他，發出聲鼻哼：「沒有？你確定？」

「那麼你倒是說看看，你在當級長的時候，都幹過些什麼事？」揚起嘴角，他打趣地將問題丟了回去：「除了惡整我和哈利以外，我還真不記得你有過什麼偉大的成就。」

因為這句話，馬份家現任家主收回交疊的雙腿，自單人沙發站起身，走近他所在的位置，當榮恩意識到以後，自己已經被困在對方的胸膛與沙發的椅背之間，並且隨著金髮男人呼吸的節奏，眼前那套繡有金色條紋的襯衫，也變得格外晃眼。

「嘿，你想幹什麼？」他眨眨眼，將視線從金髮男人的襯衫別開，轉盯上對方的臉。

不出預料，那張薄唇扯起了一個不懷好意的弧度，就像學生時代一樣討人厭，差別只在於上面多了一些細紋，中年的跩哥‧馬份的語氣充滿戲謔：「這個嘛，我想我在級長任期的時候，總是善於利用夜巡時間。」

一陣熱度爬上了他的臉，儘管不想承認，但事實就是金髮男人這不懷好意的笑容，總能令榮恩感到一陣心動，即使過了這麼多年，仍然還是為此所吸引。

「……我可不覺得這是什麼了不起的成就。」他小聲嘀咕，有那麼些不甘心。

金髮男人加深了笑意，讓那張臉的討厭程度至少上升三級。榮恩看見對方的五官朝自己靠得更近，更近，直到他們的鼻尖碰在一起，並且貼上了彼此的嘴唇為止。

清爽的薄荷味，一如當年那般好聞，有些事物會在時間的洪流中改變，有些則不會，就像對方的臉比以前還要成熟，但是味道卻沒怎麼改變。

想著這些的榮恩並沒能維持他的思考太久，因為在下一秒，金髮男人便探入了舌頭，一個濃郁的吻，就像他們平常在做的那樣。另一個人的舌尖抵在他的上顎，輕輕搔刮，然後是他的口腔內壁，在對方舌頭的動作下，被磨擦得挺舒服的。這是個明顯不過的邀請，而榮恩沒有理由拒絕。

動起自己的舌頭，捲上了對方的，舌面碰觸的當下，那種奇妙卻不讓人討厭的感覺，催使著兩個人再做更多，於是兩片舌頭很快就糾纏在一塊，伴隨著淡淡的奶茶香，交融在他們的呼吸裡，那是由於金髮男人剛才喝了幾口的緣故。

跩哥變換角度，讓這個吻更加深入，榮恩也配合地這麼做，下巴有些刺刺癢癢的感覺，想必是對方的鬍子，正在搔弄他的皮膚，配合舌葉的動作，一吋一吋地蠶食他的理智。

放任另一個人對自己口腔的進犯，其實是很享受的，至少榮恩很喜歡對方舌頭進到自己嘴巴裡的感覺，也因此當他們結束這個吻以後，有那麼些許覺得不夠滿足。

金髮男人仍然保持著笑容，但就他的角度看來，似乎沒那麼討人厭了。隨著他們臉的距離被拉開幾吋，榮恩可以很清楚地發現自己的紅色身影，被映照在那對灰色的眸子裡。

他們就只是凝視著對方，沒有說話。壁爐裡的木柴在斷裂時發出的聲響，粗重的呼吸，似乎成為現在唯一的聲音。

「你今天早上忘了刮鬍子。」隔了好幾秒鐘的沉默以後，榮恩忽然開口，將剛才親吻時的感想給說了出來。

大概是這句話的時機點不對吧，中年的跩哥‧馬份揚起眉毛，表情像在責怪他的破壞氣氛，或什麼其他的，總之對他來說，單純表達自己的看法，並沒有什麼不妥。

跩哥動了動膝蓋，自沙發上離開，接著整個人離開榮恩的正前方，正當他納悶自己哪裡說錯話的時候，金髮男人繞到茶几前，啜了口奶茶，並帶著它一起移動到他旁邊，把杯子放在眼前的大桌上，才坐進榮恩所在的那張長沙發裡。

「……我說錯了嗎？」對方剛坐進沙發裡，榮恩第一句話便是這麼問道。

彷彿能聽見對方在嘆息，但是那只是假設用語，事實上金髮男人並沒有這麼做，只是聲調平淡地說：「沒有，你沒說錯。」

他們的肩膀靠在一塊，冬季人們習慣穿厚的衣服，而且通常不止一件，因為這樣，所以彼此的體溫無法隔著衣服傳遞而來，可是卻也不難想像，此刻另一個人的溫度，肯定和記憶中有著同樣溫暖。

就像在回應他的想法那般，金髮男人兀地握住了他的手，戴有戒指的手掌使得他先是一陣冰冷，卻又很快便被暖和所取代，些許粗糙的指腹壓在他的手背上，不屬於自己的溫度一點一滴傳了過來。

「但是關於這點，我必須提醒你，你可不只今天早上沒有刮鬍子。」就在他享受於對方的掌握時，金髮卻男人這樣回覆道。

「我最近有考慮蓄鬍，感覺挺不賴的。」他聳聳肩，理所當然地說：「你懂的，魅力，那樣很酷。」

「你想變成鄧不利多的那樣，是嗎？」伴隨著一聲嗤笑，不得不提的，是金髮男人的笑聲，在大部份情況都還挺討人厭的，「起來，我們去整理一下。」

「等等，這又沒什麼，我不是說我在考慮蓄鬍了嗎？」對方那隻戴的戒指的手拉著他，要求他起身，但是榮恩並不情願這麼做，所以又補充了一句：「而且我不想移動，嘿。」

然而他的抱怨並沒有得到有效的成果，感受到那道灰色的目光在他的臉上短暫停留，金髮男人發出一聲鼻哼，「忘了告訴你，你那些鬍渣弄得我很癢，所以我建議你不要那麼做。」

說完這段話以後，跩哥的嘴角微微翹起，那副模樣要說有多欠揍就有多欠揍。現在榮恩可以肯定一點，那就是金髮男人突如其來的挑剔，是由於他對剛才親吻的評價，多麼小心眼的傢伙啊！

不過，好吧。榮恩心想著，畢竟過去的金髮男孩是個幼稚又白痴的討厭鬼，但如今的金髮男人可不全然那麼煩人，或許是因為年紀的關係，他們的相處模式和從前相比大為不同。

有時候他會覺得金髮男人太過壓抑，但大多時間卻又還好，這是種很奇妙的感覺，很難理個清楚，他甚至懷疑那只是錯覺。然而戰爭確實存在過，經歷過那場幾乎毀滅魔法界的戰爭，沒有人能夠全身而退，榮恩不知道自己是不是也是如此。

但是那不重要，此刻的金髮男人就像當年的金髮男孩，幾乎令他緬懷起過去，所以他索性就順著對方的意思，從沙發上起身，用腳趾夾出了被丟在沙發底部的皮鞋，跟著對方一齊走進了浴室。

不得不說的是，這樣的景象真的有點愚蠢，兩個中年男人，站在一起，面對同一張鏡子，腰部還有一個洗臉台。

馬份家現任家主似乎不覺得這有什麼，只是將魔杖指著自己的臉，唸了個咒語，瞬間一堆細緻的泡沫，便自魔杖的尖端噴到對方的下巴上。

除了老爸以外，這是榮恩第一次看別的男巫剃鬍子，即使是他的哥哥們，也不會跟他共享一間廁所，所以看別人剃鬍，似乎成為了一件既詭異又新鮮的體驗。

大概是發覺了他的視線，金髮男人看向他，並且微微蹙眉，那對灰色的眼眸來回游走在他的臉與他的口袋，榮恩適才發現，對方在用眼神提醒他也這麼做。

於是他只好將魔杖自衣袋裡取出，學著對方的動作，依樣畫葫蘆的在自己臉上下了相同的咒語，那陣毫不陌生的泡沫即刻覆蓋住他的半張臉。盯著鏡子裡的自己，榮恩微微皺了下鼻頭，獨自一人的情況下，這不是件什麼大不了的事，但是當身邊還有別人的時候，怎麼看就覺得怎麼彆扭。

他盯著自己的臉瞧了好一會，再把目光飄到另一邊的人身上。透過這面鏡子，榮恩可以很清楚地看見跩哥是怎麼動作的，金髮男人的右手仍然握著魔杖，利用咒語讓尖端產生空氣刀，先是刮過鼻下至上唇間的人中兩側，再抬起頭，滑經下顎。

有一點值得注意的，是金髮男人頸部的線條，因為這個動作，而清楚地展現出來，脖頸上微微凸起的筋，充滿雄性的味道，意外地性感。

一方面評估著對方，一方面思量著過去，誰能料到當年的那個金髮男孩，能變得如此有魅力，或者是他自己，明明早應放下的情感，又是從什麼時候開始，重新受到吸引。他可不是天生的同性戀，更多的情況他都是對女人勃起，再怎麼說他也和妙麗生了兩個孩子，然而面對眼前男人所散發的費洛蒙，卻讓榮恩有些情不自禁，產生了另一種慾望。

或許是他真的盯著瞧太久了，甚至在金髮男人都已經結束，並且用毛巾擦拭過臉部以後，榮恩還沒有開始剃自己的鬍子。

對於他這樣的表現，跩哥揚起了半邊眉頭，語氣帶有一些不悅與諷刺：「怎麼，別告訴我你已經活到四十多歲了，還不會處理自己的鬍子。」

這樣的句子使得榮恩回過神來，並且感到不滿。「我當然會，別太看不起別人。」他努了努嘴，然後重新舉起魔杖，面向鏡子，開始動作。

就像他剛才盯著對方瞧一樣，現在榮恩所感受到的，便是對方露骨的目光，在他的臉上滯留，這令他相當不自在。

「停下，衛斯理。」榮恩才剛完成上半部的清理，就被跩哥給抓住了手。他不解地轉頭看向對方，卻看見金髮男人帶了打趣的表情說：「剩下的我來幫你。」

他先是愣了幾秒，才意會到對方都說了些什麼，「我才不要。」

「讓我來。」很顯然，對方完全沒打算參考他的反對意見，逕自就伸手抬起他的下巴，然後舉起魔杖，在他的臉上輕輕刮著。

榮恩還想反駁，可是對方手上的那根魔杖產生的空氣刀，正在他的臉上游走，他可不想被傷到，於是只得悶悶地自鼻孔呼出一大口氣，保持沉默，閉上眼睛，任由金髮男人的動作。

過程其實算得上享受，畢竟在此之前從來沒有人幫他這樣做過。榮恩感受到對方的指腹抵在他的下顎，兩個人的皮膚之間還隔有一層薄薄的泡沫，然而微微的體熱，還是無阻的傳達給了他。

如果是在他們和解之前，榮恩相信自己絕對不會如此安心的讓對方執行這些。畢竟將自己的脖頸交給對方，是信任的表現，如果是哈利倒還有可能，但是馬份？要是有機會，他可以把這件事情告訴過去的自己，肯定會被當成一個超可笑的大笑話。

但隨著哈利的刻意疏遠，與兩個人之間瀰漫的尷尬氛圍，他對馬份的信賴，是經過三年多來的同居，所累積起來的。這個男人雖然曾經性格惡劣、惹人厭、和他立場相對、還當過食死人，卻也是一個如此在乎他，在乎到即使分手二十年後，仍然收藏著有他的巧克力蛙卡片的男人。

所以他回應了這份情感，讓對方把自己當成珍貴的寶物對待，也是挺不錯的選擇。

「好了。」將最後的一部份給剔除後，金髮男人用熱毛巾替他擦了擦臉，將剩下的泡沫渣清給抹掉。

睜開眼睛，榮恩先望向鏡子，裡頭的自己看起來格外清爽，而且有精神得多。摸了摸乾淨的下顎，帶著微笑說道：「你把我五天來的成果毀了。」

金髮男人已經將手上的泡沫給沖去，扭緊水龍頭，再用乾的毛巾擦了擦指頭，「如果你不特別提起鬍子的話題，我想它們可以活過五天。」

看吧，這個傢伙果然是因為他對稍早前那個親吻的評價，所以才心血來潮這麼做的。榮恩再一次確信了自己的想法，哼了一聲：「小心眼。」

跩哥聞言，挑了挑眉頭，並且用膝蓋頂向他的鼠蹊部，充滿挑逗的。在沒有任何準備的情況下，令他不禁驚呼出聲。

「我注意到你從剛才盯著我看的時候，似乎就很期待被這麼對待，不是嗎？」金髮男人唇角勾起的弧度，帶有幾分揶揄。

熱度再次湧上他的雙頰，被說中的窘迫使他難堪的點了點頭，「大概吧……嘿，嘿，嘿！給我等一下！」

話還沒說完，金髮男人伸手揉捏起他的褲襠，而且技巧還該死的熟稔，使得榮恩忍不住扭動起身體，並迎接下來的進展。

就像要配合手上的動作，對方毫不意外地親吻起他的下巴，或許是方才剔完鬍子的緣故，臉部總覺得少了點什麼，碰觸到那對薄唇的時候，淺淺的氣息撲打在皮膚上，更是格外敏感。

受到此刻催情氣氛的作用，榮恩同樣想取悅對手，因此他也學起對方的行動，將手指撫上金髮男人質地良好的褲襠，逆時針撫摸著。

對於中年男人來說，性慾的需求不如青少年時期頻繁，但是每次都很強烈。他的鼻腔吸進大量屬於另一個男人的味道，帶有薄荷香氣，弄得他暈乎乎的。

他們幾乎就要動手脫去彼此的褲子，然而此刻一個不合時宜的聲音，卻不湊巧地響起。

「主……主人……」家庭小精靈特有的那種怪異腔調，刺耳得無法漏聽。

被打斷並不是一件愉快的事，金髮男人皺起眉頭，不耐煩的翻了個白眼，自榮恩的頸間抬起臉，瞪向忠實的僕人：「怎麼，沒看到我在忙嗎，滾開。」

語畢，金髮男人又重新親吻起他的鰓幫，似乎不願意再多浪費任何的時間。

奇怪的是，家庭小精靈並沒有服從命令，這是很不合常理的現象，畢竟這種魔法生物通常不會違抗主人所說的任何一個字，然而這個家庭小精靈卻站在原地，檸檬般的大眼睛慌張地轉動著。

濃厚的情慾尚在兩人之間，可是這種不自然的情況卻隱約在其中混入一絲不安。

「我不是說了嗎，滾開。」親吻他的男人多半是察覺了事情的異樣，再次抬起頭，問道：「到底是什麼事？」

「一……一件大事，主人，很嚴重的事……」主人的詢問，代表得到了開口的允諾，小精靈神態緊張的拼命點頭，兩個大耳朵也隨之晃動：「水仙夫人……她……夫人……」

「母親？」得到主詞的跩哥從榮恩身上離開，跨前幾步，一把抓起小精靈身上的枕頭套，口氣嚴肅：「說清楚點，我的母親怎麼了？」

「她……夫人……夫人她──」被抓著枕頭套的小精靈更顯無措，恐懼地拉大了音量：「她──她沒有呼吸了！」

在這個時候，所有人都安靜了下來，包括吸氣的聲音，也都停止了。這完全沒有預警的消息，使得金髮男人和他都愣在原地。

「……什麼？」鬆開了對小精靈的箝制，跩哥再次開口時，聲音裡帶有顫抖：「帶我去見她，你知道欺騙我的下場。」

小精靈用力的點頭，伸出手臂，讓其主人能夠抓著自己。他們這類魔法生物與巫師不同，並不受限於無法使用消影或現影的防護咒語，可以隨時轉移所在位置。

馬份家現任家主回頭看了他一眼，便抓住小精靈的手臂，下一刻，消失在榮恩的面前。

事情都發生得太快，讓人沒有反應的空間。榮恩平復著自己的呼吸，將半解開的褲頭釦了回去，馬份宅邸完全安靜了下來，只有他一吋吋拉起拉鍊的聲音。

他從來沒比今天覺得這裡太過空蕩，空蕩得駭人。榮恩回到客廳，坐到那張稍早前自己窩著的長沙發，茶几上還有金髮男人留下的奶茶，它完全涼透了，孤孤單單的放在那裡，沒有半絲漣漪。

於是榮恩乾脆也倚著沙發靠背，躺下身，蜷縮膝蓋，沒什麼情緒的看著窗外的細雪慢慢飄落。

 

※

 

等待的時間是漫長的。當榮恩睜開眼睛，發現已經天黑一段時間了。撐起身體，榮恩環顧了下四周，他本以為金髮男人還沒回來，但是他馬上就知道自己錯了，跩哥‧馬份正坐在壁爐前，背向著他，身體的輪廓圈了一層橘紅色的光暈。

他從沙發上站起來，一條棉被自然地滑到了地板上，彎身將之拾放在沙發的扶手上，榮恩穿好鞋子，踩著毛絨絨的地毯，走到了跩哥的身邊。

「為什麼不叫醒我？」他問道，並且想要搭上對方的肩，然而卻換來金髮男人的一聲斥喝。

「別碰我！」金髮男人維持著手肘撐在膝蓋上，雙手交握抵在額前的姿勢，沒有看他。

突如其來的吼聲，讓榮恩失去了幾秒的反應，他開口喚了對方的名字，並且嘗試再次碰觸對方：「馬份……」

「別碰我……現在不要。」這一回金髮男人的聲音不再是失控的大吼，而是他從來沒聽過的乞求語氣：「我想再安靜一陣子。」

停在空中的手僵在原處，榮恩最終還是放下了它，回到自己大腿外側邊，站在對方的身旁，不打算離開。

他有很多問題想問，然而現在不是個好時機。如果是少年時代的榮恩‧衛斯理，可能無法忍受等待，可是他早就不是那個毛躁的紅髮男孩，而是兩個孩子的父親，所以榮恩選擇了沉默，直到對方開口為止。

「……我的母親死了。」過了很長一段時間，金髮男人才緩緩開口：「她曾經是位很棒的母親。」

「我相信。」榮恩說，他把手搭在對方所在的沙發上，沒有碰觸到男人的身體。

對於水仙‧馬份，榮恩並沒有太深刻的記憶。在魁地奇世界盃上，她的臉臭得像是鼻子底下有一團大便，糟糕的初次見面；然後是哈利、妙麗與他一同被抓到馬份莊園的時候，她冷漠地看著他們，面無表情；第三次是霍格華茲大戰上，她與其他的食死人站在一塊，是他們的敵人。

儘管如此，她的高雅仍然給他留下那麼些好印象，也因此對於她的逝去，榮恩也跟著有些鼻酸。

這是個震撼的消息，他甚至還不知道更進一步的訊息，也無從安慰對方，可是在現下的狀態，發問不但是對馬份的不尊重，更無疑是在他人的傷處進行二次傷害，他知道自己不該好奇，至少現在不行。

「起來吧，馬份。」最後，他決定用他的方式安慰對方：「讓小精靈準備點吃的東西給你，會好過一點。」

「會好過一點？」馬份家現任家主尖銳地重覆著榮恩的最後一句話，抬起頭，一向灰白分明的眼珠，此刻帶了好幾屢血絲，神經質的看向他，「你認為吃點東西就能讓我好過一點？你不懂嗎，我母親死了，她死了！」

「我當然知道，所以我才這麼建議你，」榮恩的手自沙發上離開，並且拍了拍對方的肩膀：「相信我，你看起來糟透了，需要補充點營養或其他什麼的。」

然而對方卻避開了他的碰觸，充滿敵意地瞪視而來：「哈，衛斯理，你可真風趣，在這種情況下，你還希望我去吃東西？」

「是啊，你會想要來點食物的，它們對你的胃有幫助。」收回手，榮恩說得相當平淡。

「我這才發現，你愈來愈擅長說笑話了，窮鬼。」跩哥諷刺的說，帶有血絲的灰色的眼眸牢牢瞅著他不放，「如果你聽得懂我說的，那就滾開，我不想要吃什麼蠢食物！」

「我沒有在說笑話，馬份。」吸了口氣，榮恩告訴自己，如果他要這麼做的話，必須忍耐其他更尖銳的用詞，「去吃晚餐吧，難道你不餓嗎？」

「餓？」對方哼了一聲，冷笑道：「噢，對，你的父母都還活得好好的，所以你還會感到饑餓，不是嗎？」

「我爸媽都還活著，那又怎樣？」這下子他也開始不高興了，榮恩不自覺加大音量：「弗雷死了，我還是會餓，我們全家會餓──」捏緊拳頭，他繼續說道：「即使是喬治，也不會因為弗雷的死，就從此空著肚子不吃飯。」

「那又怎麼樣？你們是衛斯理，跟老鼠差不多，就算死一兩個，也沒有差別！」這一次，對方的言語充滿攻擊性，就像那道灰色的目光，「我的父親和母親都死了，只剩我一個人，你明白嗎？」

「鬼扯，我們才不是老鼠，把你的嘴巴放乾淨點──」意識到自己認真起來的榮恩，收回聲音，深深的吸了口氣，他不能被激怒，「……總之，我想說的是，你還不是一個人，你知道的。」

金髮男人停頓了幾秒，半是不確定的音調說：「……天蠍？」

「他是你最自豪的兒子。」他眨眨眼，補充道：「還有我，如果你不介意我是個衛斯理的話。」

因為這句話，對方自單人沙發上站了起來，面對他，接著是一個擁抱，兩隻手臂緊緊環繞著，讓他幾乎無法動彈。

「哇喔，馬份，別那麼用力，很難過哎。」榮恩嘴巴上這樣說著，卻沒有推開對方的打算。

馬份家現任家主的嘴唇貼在他的耳邊，淺淺的氣息撲打著他的側臉頰，以命令式的強硬口吻說道：「不要離開我，衛斯理。」

他莞爾一笑，「那你得先向我和我的家人道歉。」

「好吧，你們不是老鼠，我說錯了，」金髮男人稍稍鬆開了手臂的力道，但仍然將他圈在懷裡，「你們是鼬鼠。」

「算了，你還是住嘴吧。」感受著對方霸道、帶有占有欲的胸膛和臂膀，榮恩得承認自己還挺喜歡這個的，「所以我們要去吃飯了？」

「不，」跩哥放開手，托住他的肩膀，讓彼此分開幾吋距離，有些蒼白的動了動嘴角：「我要去睡覺，你自己吃吧。明天開始，我還得處理其他的事，這夠我累的了。」

雖然不是他想聽到的回答，但至少不是處在沙發上的頹廢樣，已經算個不錯的進步了。儘管如此，榮恩還是故作失望地聳聳肩：「所以我剛剛說的那些，都只是在浪費時間？」

「不全然是。」用手指把幾屢垂落在前額的金色頭髮給向後梳起，馬份家現任家主神情疲憊的說：「等我睡醒，我會去吃的。」

「噢，好吧。」他點點頭，示意自己理解。

這是往年以來最沉重的聖誕節，馬份家的主人在不到晚上七點的時候便回房休息；榮恩結束晚餐以後，選擇坐到壁爐前的單人沙發，看著爐內火光的跳動的景象，感受突然到來的真實。

第二天中午一過，天蠍‧馬份就回到宅邸，從那對紅通通的眼眶可以看出，這個十五歲的男孩，同樣失去了過節的心情。

接下來的事，就是跩哥‧馬份替那位高貴的婦人處理了後事，舉行一個堪稱體面的葬禮，並且邀請各派有頭有臉的人物參加。

在那之後，則是產權的移轉，以及部份的金錢流通，大部份是贊助魔法部，還有些社團的捐贈，榮恩曾看過金髮男人為此疲於奔波一段時間。

等一切都告個段落以後，已經是一月中旬了，天蠍也已經回到霍格華茲上課。除此之外，馬份家也從金髮男人自己買來的大宅邸，搬回了家主擁有的那棟古老莊園。

至於榮恩，在對方的邀請之下，選擇一起遷了過去。

 

TBC


	8. On the quiet

Never say no - (8) On the quiet

 

陰暗、潮濕的古老建築中，唯一回盪著的，是大鐘鐘擺來回的聲響，以及他們的呼吸，例如金髮男人撲打到他臉上的鼻息。

剛搬來這裡的前幾天，無論是又深又沉的色調，還是過於奢華的藝術品擺設，抑或是老建築時不時會有的古怪聲音，都是榮恩在最初的幾天，之所以無法習慣的原因。

事實上他對馬份莊園是有陰影存在的，畢竟在二十多年前，巫師界的那場戰爭裡，他曾經作為俘虜，和最要好的兩個朋友，被短暫的囚禁在此。

基於這個緣故，有一個地方榮恩絕對不想靠近，那就是地牢。即使過了這麼多年，只要回想起那段往事，還是教他一陣心煩意亂。

除去這一點，其他的部份，榮恩還在學習，並且有些成果出來了，至少不會再發生找不著廁所在哪，而被馬份家現任家主開了個夜壺玩笑的糗事。

不過半年下來，想要不進步都是很難的事，一個新環境，要成為一個普通的環境，用不了太多的時間。

現在的他正舒舒服服地靠在這棟莊園的主人身上，享受於那些落在臉頰上的細碎親吻。

他們剛剛結束一場性愛，帶著汗水的黏糊糊身體，以及弄得髒髒的床鋪正好證明了這一點。榮恩呈現一種四肢癱軟的狀態，如果他想的話，其實還可以動動大腿，或是手臂，但問題徵結在於腦內啡釋放後，愉悅一類的情緒，徹底左右了他的感官，僅僅是慵懶的滿足於現狀，不想移動半根手指。

說實在話，他很喜歡對方身上那股味道，從學生時期他們在交往的時候便是如此。如果每個人身上都會有其專屬的氣味，他還挺好奇自己身上帶有些什麼，而今是不是隨著環境或者其他因素改變了。

他偶爾會想起妙麗和哈利，上一次見面的是在魔法部裡，那天榮恩向喬治的法寶店請了一天的假，因為正氣師局有個會議要開，身為局長的哈利主導著整個流程的行進，會議結束之後，他在離開魔法部前碰到了他的前妻，妙麗仍然整齊的盤著頭髮，禮貌性地對他打了個招呼。

雖然對於過去所發生的那件事，他還是會感到那麼些彆扭，但是榮恩相信自己已經進步了不少，畢竟他現在過得挺好，真的沒有必要還糾結於那個無解的泥沼之中。

金髮男人在他的耳根落下一個吻後，輕聲詢問他：「你在想什麼，衛斯理？」

側過臉，榮恩仔細端詳起中年的跩哥‧馬份。對方此刻正攬著他的腰，略為削尖的臉蛋上，有些藏不住的歲月痕跡，淡金色的頭髮裡，混了幾根更淺的白髮，然而那對灰色眸子，仍然和過去一樣銳利，以及那對不斷在親吻他的薄唇，或是唇瓣上方的高挺鼻樑，都沒有太大的變化。

「沒什麼……」他懶洋洋的說，並且提起笑容，「馬份，我發現你以前比較帥。」

他的這句話換來了金髮男人的眉頭半挑，以及一聲鼻哼：「真是遺憾，我沒辦法永遠保持年輕。」

「嘿，別這樣嘛，我又沒說我不喜歡。」榮恩承認自己的確有耍弄對方的想法，但是玩得太過火可不是什麼好事，所以他只好動起了那些不想移動的手指，撫摸對方的臉頰。

顯然這樣的補充說明，金髮男人並不滿意，於是下一秒，榮恩的肩膀被咬了，而始作俑者正揚著得逞的笑容，看著他吃痛的表情。

「你真小器。」他朝對方的胸口拍了一下，換來對方咧得更開的嘴巴。

「這沒什麼不好。」金髮男人笑著回答，接著便掀起棉被，自床上坐起身體，「起來，衛斯理，去沖個澡。」

現在他又懶得動了，包括一根腳趾頭都不想。眨眨眼，看著對方：「非得這麼做不可嗎？我還不想離開這張床。」

「是，非得這麼做不可，除非你想讓孩子們在車站等到半夜。」面對完全沒有起來意思的榮恩，金髮男人捏了他的屁股一把，「或是你不打算洗澡，就這樣去接孩子們，我也沒有意見。」

稍微想像了一下，假設不洗澡，直接穿上衣服，就去車站的話，那肯定會是一場惡夢。「好吧，好吧，」榮恩皺了皺鼻子，「你說服我了，我會先去洗澡的。」

「喔，我還以為你更喜歡有東西留在身體裡的感覺呢。」帶著揶揄的口吻，金髮男人先下了床，並且朝衣櫃的方向走去。

「別傻了，那也得先看看是怎麼樣的情況，我不介意糖漿餡餅留在我的胃。」看著對方尋找衣服的背影，他又發出叫喚：「喂，馬份，借我一隻手，把我拉起來。」

闔起衣櫃門，金髮男人挑選好了待會要換上的服裝，拿在手上，又走回床邊，靠近他躺著的那一側。

榮恩伸出手，等待對方把自己給拉起。

然而金髮男人僅僅是動了動眉毛，便又離開床邊，朝門口的所在移動，並且丟下了一個：「不。」

於是房間門就這樣無情的被關上，榮恩放下手臂，努努嘴，在心底將對方的臭脾氣數落了一遍，才心不甘情不願地從床鋪離開。

今天算是個重要的日子。這句話不代表其他幾天不重要，而是對榮恩來說，在衛氏巫師法寶店上班下班，偶爾接到通知，跑一趟魔法部的生活，晚上回到馬份莊園，和金髮男人親熱，已經是稀鬆平常的生活了。

不，這不代表他對這樣的生活感到厭倦，相反的，他很享受這樣的人生。金髮男人雖然是個傳統的意義上的純血主義者，卻不是個古板無趣的傢伙，從學生時代開始，跩哥‧馬份就是校園的中心人物之一，當然，僅限史萊哲林。即使已經步入中年，那靈活的思維並沒有因此鈍化。簡單來說，馬份家現任家主，是個很懂得生活的男人，從他們三年多前重逢以後，榮恩的生活確實有了不一樣的色彩。

但是今天之所以重要，並非是什麼紀念日──兩個大男人還談紀念日，也未免太可笑了點──而是霍格華茲的學期最後一天，明天開始，就是暑假了。

自從去年九月開始，他的兒子雨果升上三年級，本來應該是值得高興的事，然而期間的兩個長假，雨果卻都選擇留在學校。身為一個父親，尤其是個喜歡孩子的父親，讓榮恩有點難以忍受。就算他和跩哥‧馬份過著還算慊意的同居生活，有時候卻仍然感到不足，特別是收到兒子來信告訴他，打算留在學校度過長假時，總是會有股失落。

所幸這份對兒子的思念，隨著暑假的開始，終於可以達到解脫。他會和馬份一起，前往王十字車站，將雨果與天蠍接回這裡，來場久違的親子重逢。

將黏膩的汗水沖去後，身體舒爽得多，不但如此，精神也好上不少。榮恩換了套乾淨的衣服，沒有帶其他多餘的東西，便和金髮男人一同出發至王十字車站。

剛到達車站沒多久，榮恩便看見了哈利與他唯一的妹妹，已經在月台上等候他們的孩子。他向同行的馬份家現任家主表示自己要去打聲招呼後，便留下對方，走向波特夫婦。

「嗨，哈利，金妮。」他的聲音引起了另外兩個人的注意，有默契的同時回過頭。

「噢，嗨，榮恩。」哈利朝他點點頭，那副打從他們認識開始，就不曾變過的圓眼鏡，仍然掛在他最好的朋友臉上。

在一旁的金妮也揚起了一個笑容，並且給了她的小哥哥一個擁抱，「榮恩。」

兄妹倆分開以後，他與他們夫婦簡單寒暄了幾句。如果要說沒有芥蒂，那肯定是在騙人，不過和幾年前相比，那種強烈的不快感，已經沒有那麼嚴重了。

有時候，榮恩很想問問金妮，他聰明的妹妹，知不知道她的丈夫與她的好朋友發生了關係，但是他不曾那麼做過，因為這件事，無論對誰都是個傷害。要是可以選擇，他寧願讓自己繼續被矇在鼓裡──大概吧，在和馬份生活的這幾年，他已經不確定自己是不是真的這麼希望，失去了友情與家庭後，得到的新生活，到底是好還是壞，始終沒有個正確的答案。

「喔，哈囉，你們都在這。」打入對話之間的，是他的前妻妙麗。她穿著連身的白色套裝，走向他們。

他們四個人繼續進行閒談，多半沒有什麼重點，大概是哪個孩子做了什麼事，又收到怎麼樣的通知信，除此之外，就是工作上的話題。

抬頭瞄了眼頂上的時鐘，榮恩又朝另外一個方向望去，金髮男人所在的位置離他們有段距離，也沒有看過來這裡。

「很好，有人知道火車幾點會到站嗎？我想它遲到了。」就像猜到了他的想法那般，哈利問出了榮恩心底同樣的疑惑。

「還有三分鐘呢，哈利。」看了眼手錶，妙麗這樣回答。

榮恩動了動面部肌肉，保持臉上的笑容，他覺得嘴角有點痠，但是卻又不想放下上揚的弧度。

一切就如妙麗所言，三分鐘後，自霍格華茲駛來的火車進站了，沒有過多久，學生們分別從車廂下到月台上。

他們要找的人之中，第一個下車的是莉莉，波特家的小女孩，緊接著是她的兄弟，哈利與金妮夫婦很快就和他們的孩子團聚了。再來是他兒子雨果，與波特家的孩子們從同一個車廂下來，並且一下車，就給了他和妙麗一人一個大大的擁抱。

玫瑰最後才出現，她是葛來分多的女級長，從級長專用車廂下車，跟在她身後的，還有馬份家的天蠍。

在他與妙麗離婚以後，他的女兒有一段時間對此相當不能諒解，也許是正值青春期，叛逆的思維使得她對榮恩有點誤解，不過在幾年過去以後，他們的父女關係雖然還不如從前那樣親暱，卻也修復了不少。

她先是給了妙麗一個擁抱，才輪到他，榮恩欣慰地摸了摸她的臉蛋，她看起來有點不自在，但是沒有避開他的碰觸。十五歲的少女，除去那頭紅髮與雀斑是遺傳自他以外，其他的部份都與妙麗像得不得了。

妙麗又開始叮囑雨果一些事情，看樣子不會很快就結束，於是他只好站在原地等待。

這個時候，他的女兒朝他靠過來，輕聲喚了句，「爸。」

「嗯？」榮恩回過頭，感到有些意外，「有什麼事，親愛的？」

然而玫瑰看上去有些煩惱，她瞧了眼還在對話中的媽媽與弟弟，又看向他，對他勾了勾指頭。理解女兒這個動作示意的榮恩，微微彎下身子，將耳朵湊了過去。

「……那個，你們現在和馬份先生住在一起，對不對？」玫瑰悄聲問道。

「喔，對，對啊。」女兒突如其來的提問，令榮恩皺起眉頭，這個話題對孩子來說有點尷尬，於是他反問：「怎麼了嗎？」

「唔，所以天蠍也住在那裡。」玫瑰似乎陷入了猶豫之中，所以榮恩沒有搶著接話，而是等待女兒的思考。期間大概停頓了幾秒鐘，她才再度開口：「嗯，爸，有關雨果……我覺得，你可能得多加注意一點。」

「什麼意思？」這下他被弄得有點糊塗，榮恩從來不覺得自己不夠關心兒子，但是女兒想了這麼久，才說出這些話，肯定是想表達什麼。

果不其然，看見他困惑的神色，玫瑰又說話了：「事情是這樣的……我懷疑，天蠍他……好吧，其實我也不太確定，但是……」

「嘿，你們在說些什麼，是秘密嗎？」突然插入的聲音，是他的兒子雨果，眼睛彎彎，笑得很開心，有著紅髮與雀斑的十三歲的男孩，而妙麗站在他的身邊，看起來相當愉快。

這對剛結束對話的母子，打斷了他們父女的交談，玫瑰露出了不太高興的表情，瞪向她的弟弟一眼，「對，是秘密。」

「真的？也告訴我嘛，我想聽。」雨果睜大眼睛，好奇的看著對方，不料卻換來了玫瑰的拒絕。

「我才不要跟你分享，說出來就不算秘密了。」女孩離開了榮恩的身邊，走向妙麗，告訴她的母親：「媽，我餓了，回家有派可以吃嗎？」

「當然，甜心。」妙麗將手搭上女兒的肩膀，轉頭看著他：「榮恩，要和我們一起嗎？還是……」話還沒說完，他的前妻將目光投向另一個方向，榮恩順著她的目光，看到了馬份父子。

收回對馬份父子的視線，榮恩搖了搖頭，「下次吧，我再帶著雨果回去，我開始想念妳的派了。」

「好吧。」點點頭，妙麗將焦點轉到了她的兒子身上：「掰掰，雨果，別忘了我說的，記得親口跟隆巴頓教授講。」

「我知道，下次我會這麼做的。」雨果舉起手，有禮貌的朝兩個女性揮了揮，「再見，媽。再見，玫瑰。」

與他的前妻和女兒道別後，榮恩帶著他的兒子，往馬份父子的方向移動。臨走前，玫瑰丟了個不安的眼神給他，這被他惦記在心上。

前次見到天蠍‧馬份，是半年前水仙‧馬份過逝時，趕回家奔喪的緣故，隔了半年再度相見，榮恩發現金髮男孩又比之前還要更成熟了，不只是身形，就連整個給人的感覺，也有所變化。

雨果很快就和天蠍聊了起來，熟絡的程度就像親兄弟一樣，榮恩頓時有些納悶，想起玫瑰那些沒說完的話，原本他以為女兒想告訴他的，是這兩個孩子發生什麼衝突、交惡一類的訊息，可是看這熱切的互動，他馬上就否定了這個可能性。

因為實在不明白箇中涵意，榮恩決定將這件事擱在一旁，眼下與孩子們一同享用豐盛的晚餐，才是最重要的。

 

※

 

在他弄明白玫瑰想要表達的意思後，事情早就已經發生了。

起因是七月的某個晚上，榮恩因為一陣尿意，而不得不起床上個廁所。在解決完生理問題後，他覺得肚子好像也餓了，不如就繞去餐廳一趟，請小精靈準備點宵夜，好讓他的肚子被填飽。

走在這棟偌大建築物的走廊上，本來大半夜的，理應不該會有什麼特別的事發生才對，但是在經過雨果的房間時，一些說話的聲音，引起了他的注意。

都這個時間了，雨果還在跟誰說話？抱著這樣的好奇心，榮恩靠近門板，試圖聽見裡面的對話。

事實上馬份莊園的隔音還算不錯，不像他的老家洞穴屋一樣，不管誰在幹嘛都聽得一清二楚。在這裡，關上門後，幾乎沒辦法聽見房間內的聲音，若不是因為半夜時分，那麼那些交談，肯定不會因為太過突兀，而被他給發現到。

又走近幾吋，還是聽不清楚，於是榮恩索性將耳朵貼在上面。他的兒子好像說了幾句話，然後是另一個人的聲音，接著他的兒子就笑了出來。那另一個人──他認得，青少年在變聲期結束後有一點澀澀的嗓音，毫無疑問，是天蠍。

這會兒他更不明白了，半夜一點，所有正常的孩子都應該已經熟睡了，由其是在霍格華茲生活過的孩子。普通學生得遵守宵禁，級長也有宵禁，只是比普通學生再晚一點，因為他們要先夜巡。無論如何，絕大部份的人，在宵禁的影響下，不會超過十二點入睡，要知道不能離開交誼廳，就意味著幾乎無事可幹。

現下的情況讓榮恩有些猶豫，從前的他，也不喜歡自己的媽媽干涉太多問題，諸如打掃房間、兄弟爭執和上床睡覺。而今他早已升格成為一個父親，榮恩不想用自己討厭的方式去對待他的孩子，如果妙麗和他們一起住的話，她可能會這麼做，可是她不住在這裡，管教的工作也自然落到他的頭上。

再說，一點半，十三歲的他可不曾這麼晚還醒著。最後在思考的拔河下，他決定拿出點父親的威嚴，雖然他的兒子很乖巧，所以幾乎用不到，但是偶爾也該要這麼做。

於是榮恩站直了身體，敲了敲房門，還沒等到裡面的人應聲，就伸手握向門把，將門給打開。

可是他怎麼也沒料想到會看到如此衝擊的一幕。

天蠍‧馬份壓在他兒子的身上，並且解開了好幾顆鈕釦。金髮男孩因為他的突然出現，露出了驚愕的表情，而他的孩子雨果，也瞪大了眼睛和嘴巴，愣愣地看著他，發出了聲：「爸……」

如果說，這只是發生在普通的情況下，他不會覺得這有什麼，兩個男孩玩玩鬧鬧，也不過就是這麼回事。有這樣的假設論，就代表現在所面對的，絕非所謂的普通情況──方才他可沒漏看，金髮男孩的嘴唇抵在他兒子的嘴巴上，要說這單純只是男孩間的交流，絕對沒有人會相信。

第一個鑽進腦袋的想法，是對方正在欺負他的兒子，要知道兩個孩子差了兩歲，無論是體格或力氣，雨果都不及對方。於是榮恩直接跨入房門，走近床邊，一把揪起金髮男孩的領子，滿是怒意的大吼：「你在對他做什麼？」

金髮男孩沒有說話，也沒有反抗，收起方才的措愕，很快就恢復了冷淨，任由他抓著對方。雨果則不然，紅髮男孩帶著驚慌失措的表情，哀求著：「爸，我可以解釋，你聽我說──」

「安靜，雨果。」他命令他的兒子，並且喚出家庭小精靈，然後轉頭看向披著枕頭套的魔法生物，含著怒意說道：「叫醒你的主人，這裡有個問題要解決。」

接到消息的跩哥‧馬份披著一件睡袍，糾結成一團的眉間看得出來，大半夜被吵醒，心情可不會好到哪裡去。可是一進到房間以後，金髮男人亦動了動眉毛，充滿疑惑的看著這幅詭異的畫面。

榮恩一直到跩哥的出現，才放開金髮男孩，也因此他們不得不在這個時間點，召開一場兩個家族的共同會議。

兩個父親，兩個孩子，榮恩與跩哥坐在擺放在房間裡的雙人沙發，而天蠍與雨果，則坐在床上，當然，他們之間至少間隔了十五吋以上，這是榮恩要求的。

「你有什麼想說的嗎，天蠍？」馬份家家主開口，充滿壓迫地質問起自己的兒子。

然而馬份家的繼承人只是動了動眼珠，來回看向眼前的兩個大人，便搖搖頭：「沒有，事情就是這麼回事，和衛斯理先生看到的一樣。」

「所以你的確在欺負他，是不是？」榮恩皺著眉頭，雙手抱在胸前，壓抑著自己的怒火。

「才不是──」坐在一邊的雨果搶先要代替回答，發出了一個音節，然而話還沒成句，就被對方給打斷。

「不是，我沒有那麼做。」天蠍的聲音蓋過雨果，一臉漠然的說道：「我們不過是在親吻彼此，這沒什麼，而且我們才剛開始。」

「才剛開始？」不自覺拉高了音量，榮恩尖銳地問道：「什麼？要是我沒進來的話，你們還想做什麼？」

「互相撫摸，衛斯理先生。」天蠍誠實的說。

如此直白的回答，令榮恩感到頭昏腦脹，他聽錯了嗎？這個孩子說要和他兒子互相撫摸？

「梅林，這太荒謬了。」發出哀號，榮恩不可致信地盯著兩個孩子，「天蠍，你十五歲了，對你而言這可能很正常，而且也有需要，」他將背部靠進沙發裡，沒了方才失控的怒罵，而是改為一種教授般的指導語氣，告訴他們：「但是雨果只有十三歲，根本還不到這個年齡。」

「但是在這之前，我們已經試過很多次了。」金髮男孩聳肩的動作，像極了金髮男人年輕的時候，「而且，衛斯理先生，我們做的這些，還比不上你和我父親呢。」

一旁的跩哥挑起半邊眉頭，神色間充滿驚豔，看來對於孩子的這段不著痕跡的諷刺方式，感到十分讚賞。

當下榮恩只覺得跩哥‧馬份是個大白痴，這可不是什麼值得誇獎的說辭，一個正常思維的父母，不應該認同這些話才對，好吧，也許金髮男人是個不正常的怪胎，但是他的想法還是很正常的。

於是他清了清喉嚨，試圖以一種平淡的口吻，來告訴兩個孩子：「嗯，我和馬份……我的意思是，我和你爸爸，不是你想像的那種關係。」

「爸，你在騙人。」然而一向乖巧的雨果，在這次的事件裡，卻不肯站在好孩子的立場上乖乖配合他。

被堵住話的榮恩一時沒了台階，他看著兒子，卻發現那個曾經年幼聽話的孩子，幾年下來，有了自己的想法，也因此他的話失去力道，變得結結巴巴：「雨果，嗯，大人的世界，並非看到的那麼單純，我們的關係，不是那樣……」

完全無視於他的窘迫，坐在旁邊的金髮男人竟然笑了出來，彷彿看他這樣很好玩似地，告訴榮恩：「算了吧，衛斯理，他們是孩子，但不是笨蛋。」

「什……」張大嘴巴，榮恩不可致信地瞪著對方，「你瘋了嗎？他們兩個根本不應該這麼做，難道你覺得他們的行為無所謂嗎？」

跩哥收起了笑意，灰色的目光收緊，變得嚴肅：「好吧，那不然你想怎麼做，說來聽聽看？」

「你那間房子還空著，對嗎？」榮恩問道：「就是我和雨果之前借住的那個地方？」

「是。」金髮男人回道。

「那麼先暫時借我吧，明天我就帶雨果搬過去住。」他說，「之後我會再找房子，抱歉，我應該早點這麼做的。」

此話一出，所有人都不可置信地看著他，先發難的是雨果：「爸──你怎麼可以──」

「我說過了，留下來，房子根本不是你需要在意的事。」馬份家的現任家主蹙起眉，發表了關於房子的看法。

「才不是房子的問題，馬份，你為什麼抓不到重點？」榮恩翻了個白眼，有些憤怒地說：「我的意思是，他們必須分開──再讓他們繼續在一起，後果簡直不堪設想！」

「這不公平！」紅髮男孩從床上跳下來，他的兒子漲紅了臉蛋，向他理論：「爸，你和馬份先生就可以，我和天蠍就不行嗎？」

「孩子，你太年輕，還不明白。」看著自己的兒子，榮恩慎重其事地表達看法：「為什麼要急著嘗試呢？也許你以後會遇到不一樣的人，到那個時候──」

「我倒覺得抓不到重點的人是你，衛斯理。」這次，打斷話題的是馬份家的家主。金髮男人不以為然地發出個哼聲，「你反對的理由是什麼？因為他們未成年？因為他們都是男的？」接著，男人揚起諷刺的笑容：「或是因為我的兒子姓馬份，你的兒子姓衛斯理？還有嗎？」

因為這些話，榮恩反倒無法回擊。跩哥‧馬份所說的，除了講他們的孩子，更是明擺著在指他們自己──學生時代的記憶，一個衛斯理家的男孩，與一個馬份家的男孩，未成年，同性，而且不是朋友，比現在的兩個男孩還要更糟糕。

明明是類似的情況，然而一旦立場不同，想法也會跟著有所改變。理論上來說，他應該要是最能理解這種處境的人，但就情感上，他實在無法接受。這種矛盾的心情，令榮恩感到前所未有的煩躁，抿了抿唇，他陷入沉默。

那對灰色的視線淡淡的瞥了他一眼，跩哥將目光從榮恩的身上移開，轉而看著自己的兒子，「天蠍，告訴我，你在想什麼？」

被叫到名字的金髮男孩挺起胸脯，回看向問話者。

「你之所以選擇衛斯理家的男孩，是因為你很憤怒？」抬起下巴，金髮男人看向自己的兒子，沒什麼表情地問道：「你在生氣我把你母親給氣走，所以決定用這種方式表達你的不滿？」

然而面對父親的質問，天蠍‧馬份只是跨前一步，回答父親拋出的問題：「我確實很生氣，非常生氣──但是，不是。」

金髮男孩轉頭，看了眼紅髮男孩，再重新把焦點停在金髮男人臉上。

「我選擇他，是因為我喜歡他。」天蠍說，男孩的嘴角提起一個笑容，讓那張成熟的臉蛋上，添了幾分孩童的無助，「就像衛斯理先生說的，我還會再遇到其他人，那又如何？我現在就是喜歡他。」

下一秒，紅髮男孩撲到了金髮男孩的身邊，同樣懇求著榮恩：「我也喜歡他，爸。」

無論是他，或者是金髮男人，他們的孩子都和自己很像，除了外表，個性也有相似之處，但是說到底，他們都是不同的個體，榮恩是榮恩，雨果是雨果，或是跩哥是跩哥，天蠍是天蠍。

他不知道孩子們是在什麼時候開始，產生這樣的情感，光是看著他們，就讓他想起了自己也曾經這樣過，只是從前的他不夠坦白，過去的那個金髮男孩也同樣彆扭，高傲，所以他們兜了一個很大很遠的圈子，才能走到今天這一步。

榮恩忘記自己最後對孩子們說了些什麼，大概在雨果的眼中，他從一個溫和父親，豹變成嚴厲的父親，又從嚴厲的父親，變回了平常溫和的父親吧。

這是一個梗在心裡又難解的結，要坦然接受自己的兒子，和另一個男孩在一起，是很不容易的，他沒辦法讓情感一下就適應這個變化。

重新回到床上，已經是凌晨三點以後的事了。榮恩躺在那裡，一方面想著要提醒孩子們，表達情感，不一定要透過性的方式……至少現在還不要，在沒滿十六歲以前不行，他的標準已經夠寬鬆了，沒有要求他們非得等到成年；然後他想起妙麗，如果被他的前妻知道，她大概會抓狂，說自己給了孩子壞榜樣，讓雨果的價值觀扭曲云云；接著他想到玫瑰，他必須很遺憾地告訴他的女兒，她的懷疑不只是個懷疑，而是既成事實；此外，折騰到這個時間，勢必沒辦法提起精神上班了，他還得跟喬治請半天假。

失去意識前，榮恩想到的是，金髮男人好像從來沒有親口對他說過愛，不過他很確信他們之間的確存在這種情感，也許哪天，他會主動告訴對方，或是要求對方，老老實實地吐出這個單字……

 

TBC


	9. About love

Never say no - (9) About love

 

發生事情了！只用不到一天的時間，這個消息就在魔法部內完全傳開。

嚴格上來說，這不是什麼會危及多數人性命的可怕災害，也不是將改變巫師與麻瓜之間關係的重大決策，更不是讓所有人熱血沸騰的魁地奇戰報。

它是一個私人性質的消息，理論上只應該流傳在當事人的朋友之間，但是部裡一位特別多話的女巫，在聽見這個消息以後，它就成為了一個熱門話題，或更準確的說，它成為了一個八卦。

榮恩一早就收到來自魔法部的通知，所以他只好向喬治請假。可以想見明天開始喬治可能會殘忍的壓榨他、要求他作為新產品的實驗對象，但是這沒辦法，因為他同時也是個正氣師，是魔法部的成員。身兼兩份工作並不容易，卻是他所選擇的道路，而他盡力做到最好。

坐在餐桌前的跩哥‧馬份挑起半邊眉頭，看著他匆匆吞下最後半根香腸，又灌了口牛奶以後，用手背抹抹嘴的模樣，做出如下的評價：『幸好你的兒子吃相比你好一點。』

『閉嘴吧，專心吃你的煎蛋，別廢話那麼多。』他重重的哼了一聲，然後離開馬份莊園，前往魔法部。

初秋的天氣還有點夏日的味道，孩子們也已經回到霍格華茲上課了。榮恩思考是不是該寄點什麼東西給他的兒子，好讓他在學校可以更風光一點──雖然雨果似乎不把這種事放在心上，但是榮恩從前可是相當在乎。

他想著這些事情，踏進了正氣師局辦公室，用不到一秒鐘的時間，就有人看見他，走上前，向他打招呼。

「嗨，榮恩，你聽說了嗎？」那名同為正氣師的同事，在一看到他就開口這麼問。

還摸不著頭緒的榮恩很自然就皺起眉頭，不解地反問：「聽說什麼？」

「你的妻子──我是說，你的前妻──」那個同事則繼續補充他的話：「就是那個，妙麗‧衛斯理，噢不，妙麗‧格蘭傑，她把姓改回來了，對不對？」

對方兀地提起妙麗的名字，以及敏感的改姓話題，使得榮恩感到莫名其妙，他看著他的同事，不明白對方在說什麼，「……妙麗怎麼了？」

然而對於他的疑惑，該名同事則瞪大眼睛，彷彿沒有想到榮恩會這麼回答──我說，你既然早就認定我會知道答案的話，就別這樣問啊──榮恩這麼想，對於同事誇張的表情反應，他感到不太愉快。

「嘿，老兄，你還真是無情！」同事收回那張就像吞了山怪鼻涕的蠢臉，換上另一副表情，有點像是那些受診於聖蒙果精神科的病患，「她好歹是你的前妻，你居然都不關心她一下，榮恩，我從來不知道你這麼絕。」

本來他就不是什麼有耐心的人，而這下子他僅存的最後一點耐心，真的就要用光了。「等一下，等一下，我還不知道你在說什麼呢！」榮恩指出問題所在，重點是他根本沒弄清楚狀態。

「噢，對，其實我也是聽說的啦……」該名同事的眼睛轉骨碌碌地轉了幾圈，就好比現在他要說的，是個什麼天大的秘密，「今天早上，法律執行司傳來消息，說妙麗‧格蘭傑請假。」

「喔？」發出一個音節，作為對話的延伸，並將外套掛在自己的椅子上。

「昨天晚上，」同事故作神秘地，停頓了幾秒鐘，才繼續說道：「她被襲擊了！」

要是有個手錶可以估算腦內的活動秒速的話，榮恩猜想自己大概停止思考了四分之三秒左右，「……什麼？」

「對方好像是個中年男人，體型很健壯，說不定還有山怪血統，」同事邊說話，邊做起了肢體動作，「他那雙粗厚的大掌，一把抓住她纖細的手臂，然後……嘿，榮恩，你上哪去？」

沒等對方敘述完犯人的長相，榮恩就離開了那裡，把那名同事丟在原地。他的目標是前方著正氣師局長辦公室，連敲門這種基本禮貌，他都忽略了，直接握起門把，扭門就開。

在局長辦公室裡的，除了局長以外，不會有別人。他的好朋友，哈利‧波特，在聽到動靜以後回過頭，看見榮恩。

「哈……」榮恩才剛開口，就見哈利對他比了個手勢，要他噤聲，這時他才發現到，哈利的壁爐是開著的，他正在和某人通話。

「榮恩來了，」哈利對著壁爐說，看來對方也是榮恩認識的人，「對，我會提醒他，好的，我知道了。」

跺著腳，鞋底拍打在地板時發出了啪啪啪的聲響，榮恩心煩意亂，他只知道妙麗出事了，但是沒有細節，他需要有人仔細告訴他，不然他就決定直接請假，回那棟房子看看她，怎樣都好，他現在缺乏冷靜。

結束了壁爐通話，哈利轉過身，面對著他，露出一個糟糕的苦笑：「你來了，榮恩。」然後瞟了眼已經恢復正常的壁爐，「剛剛的是金利，他是做為一個朋友，而非魔法部長來關心的。」

「妙麗怎麼了？」略過有關金利的部份，榮恩直接切入主題，顯示出他的急切。

「喔，對，這就是我臨時把你叫來的原因。」哈利拉開椅子，坐了下來。

於是榮恩也拉開擺放在局長辦公桌前的椅子，跟著坐下。「到底怎麼樣？」他又問了一次。

十根手指交握在下巴前，肘部撐在桌上，哈利看著他，綠色的眼珠裡透著憂鬱的色彩，「妙麗她沒事，先冷靜下來，我把整件事情的經過告訴你。」

聽見好友這麼說，他總算稍微沒那麼慌張了。畢竟哈利和妙麗是這麼要好的朋友，如果她真的怎麼樣了，哈利肯定不會是現在這種態度。話雖然這麼說，但是他還是感到相當急躁，所以才會剛坐不久，就想要站起來。

「事情是這樣的，」深深吸口氣，哈利起了個頭，「昨天晚上，妙麗在睡覺的時候，有名麻瓜入侵了她的家。」

「麻瓜？」榮恩有點驚訝，重覆了重點詞。

「對，是麻瓜。」哈利點點頭，非常確定地告訴他。

想起剛才同事比手畫腳的，說著什麼對方有山怪血統，他忍不住咂了個舌，畢竟誰都知道麻瓜可不會和山怪結婚，到底那位同事是從哪裡接收到這種錯誤情報的。

不過既然是麻瓜，問題又來了，榮恩疑惑地口問道：「麻瓜闖進去幹嘛？」回想起妙麗自從轉入法律執行司以後的情況，他又補了一句，「如果是巫師還可以理解，畢竟她這幾年在判決上樹立不少敵人……」

「這個嘛，榮恩，如果我沒記錯的話，你們那棟房子是在麻瓜社區裡吧？」對方提出一個無關的問題，讓榮恩一時沒有跟上。

「呃……對，因為我對麻瓜的生活很好奇，妙麗又是麻瓜出身，所以特意買在那。」榮恩說，其實這些哈利都知道才對，早在過去十幾年前，他和妙麗新婚時，哈利就問過類似的問題。「有什麼不妥嗎？」他問。

「沒有，如果有不妥的話，我早就在你們買下它之前先提出來了。」哈利說，「你們之前和鄰居關係怎麼樣？」

「還不錯吧，我想。」回想起四年前還住在那裡的時光，他的目光變得深邃，「隔壁的太太總是會送她親手做的餅乾給我們，妙麗的爸媽也經常過來玩。」

哈利點了點頭，表示理解。「所以你們也會在社區活動露臉囉？」

「噢，對啊，麻瓜們很友善，住在那裡真的不錯。」他聳聳肩，「反正只要不在麻瓜面前使用魔法，就不違反原則，不是嗎？」

「嗯，魔法部本來就沒有規定巫師不能住在麻世界。」哈利停了一小段時間，又問道：「那麼你還記得，有沒有哪位鄰居對妙麗表現出特別的興趣？」

「她很受社區鄰居的喜愛，但是所謂的特別興趣……我想是沒有吧。」發覺到哈利說的話，似乎還在外圍兜著走，榮恩再次皺起眉毛，「等一下，夥計，這和妙麗碰到的事有什麼關係嗎？」

「唔，我只是在懷疑，對方是不是已經觀察她很長一段時間，還是臨時起意。」推了推眼鏡，正氣師局長這麼說道，「不過你不住在那裡也有四年了吧，說不定是後來才搬進社區的……」

「真是抱歉吶，我幫不上什麼忙。」榮恩挖苦起自己。

「不要這麼說，榮恩。」對於榮恩話中帶刺的句子，哈利看起來有點尷尬，「因為這部份妙麗沒告訴我，所以我也只好自己推測。」

「噢。」他悶悶的應了聲。

「拜託，別這樣，榮恩。」哈利向他解釋：「妙麗也沒有主動找我，她只聯絡了她們部門要請假，是我再去聯絡她問的。」

「當然，你們感情那麼好，都好到床上了。」這句話有濃厚的諷刺味道，其實榮恩本來不想這樣子的，和馬份在一起的這幾年，他以為自己早就看開了，然而總會有些時候，他就是管不了自己的嘴巴。

「榮恩……」哈利的聲音變得酸澀，「我們剛才談話的氣氛很好，別毀了它，好嗎？」

他做了一個無所謂的表情，「那你最好快還是點告訴我，後來又怎麼樣了。」

「嗯，總之，那名歹徒的目標不是錢，」微蹙眉毛，哈利顯得略有無奈，因此語氣有點沒精神，「對方顯然是衝著妙麗而來，他走到她的床邊，捂住她的嘴，防止她大叫……」

「天啊。」他吸了口氣，後面可能會發生的事情簡直教人無法想像。那種愧疚的感覺浮了上來，他甚至開始覺得，如果自己還留在那個家的話，這一切就不會發生了。

「不過妙麗是個出色的女巫，她反應很快，握起放在床頭的魔杖，朝他下咒，」哈利接著說：「歹徒昏倒了，妙麗確定對方只是個麻瓜，而非巫師後，就給了他一個記憶咒。」

確定前妻不旦毫法未傷，也處理得相當漂亮以後，榮恩的心情總算沒那麼糟了，儘管那種內疚感還沒能完全消退，不過他的嘴唇足以揚起一個放鬆的弧度，「夠聰明，後來呢？」

「她打電話給麻瓜警察，讓他們帶走他。因為不是巫師，所以不能交給魔法部。」不知道是不是因為他笑了的緣故，感覺上哈利也放鬆了些，「她告訴警察，歹徒在黑暗中不小心跌倒，才暈過去的，他們也相信了。」

妙麗的處理方式太俐落了，他只差沒有鼓掌，「他們當然會相信，附帶個迷糊咒更好。」

「她有沒有這麼做，我就不知道了。」嘆了口氣，哈利又皺起眉頭，「不過她還是受到了驚嚇，所以決定請假一天，好好休息。」

「喔，嗯。」榮恩點了點頭。

話題告個段落以後，他們兩個人又陷入了不自然的沉默之中。壁爐處於熄滅狀態，局長辦公室外面傳來同事們的說話聲，時不時驚呼或大笑。自從那場戰爭結束以後，巫師界是如此和平，就連這類八卦，都可以成為部裡的頭條。

擺放在桌上的杯子盛了八分滿的咖啡，沒有冒煙，打從榮恩進來就擺在那兒，所以現在估計也冷卻了。

「榮恩。」哈利再度開口，打破這份古怪的寧靜，「今天我找你來，就是希望你能夠陪陪妙麗……一天也好，讓她稍微平復一下。」

「咦？」這個提議使他有些吃驚，看著他的好友，不太能夠理解，「我很樂意，當然好，但是……我和她……你知道的，我想她不會想看到我。」比起我，她可能更想看到你。榮恩心裡這樣想著，只是他沒有說出口。

然而哈利卻搖搖頭，「我不這麼想。妙麗她……如果你去的話，她會很高興的，相信我。」

他抓了抓臉頰，允諾了這個要求。「好吧，我會去的。」

事實上就算哈利不特別提議，他還是有打算找時間去看看她，當然在知道她沒事以後，就不必那麼急著今天去做。但是哈利特別提出，要他今天去陪她，於是榮恩自椅子站起身，打算出發，回到他曾經和妙麗一起生活過的房子。

「榮恩！」就在他的手摸向門把的時候，對方叫住了他。他回過頭，哈利露出一個苦澀的笑容，「我真的很抱歉。」

 

※

 

站在門口，面對著那道闔著的大門，榮恩嚥了口口水。剛剛社區的鄰居看見他，向他打了聲招呼，他尷尬地回以微笑，目送對方離開，才又把目光放回門板上。

伸出手指，按下門鈴，他挺起自己的背脊，等待對方來應門。

屋內一陣腳步由遠而近，接著門就被打開了。妙麗今天穿得比較隨便，小碎花圖樣的連身睡衣，外加一件桃紅色披肩，自然垂下的棕色捲髮有些凌亂。自從他們不住在一起以後，榮恩已經很久沒看到這樣的妙麗，雖然從學生時代開始，她不是個專於打扮的女性，但是至少會讓自己看起來乾淨整齊，因此他有那麼點驚訝。

「……嗨。」他舉起右手，主動打招呼。

相較於他的反應，妙麗對於他的來訪似乎毫不意外，她側身靠到牆邊，「哈利告訴我你會過來，我跟他說沒關係，但是他說你已經出發了。」

「喔，對啊。」放下手，他詢問道：「打擾到妳了？」

「不會。」妙麗自牆邊起身，轉而往屋內廚房的方向走去，「南瓜汁還是紅茶？」

「呃，南瓜汁好了。」榮恩跟著進了屋，並且帶上門。

玄關旁邊的畫像還在，地毯也和記憶裡同一張，記得上次回來，是雨果要準備進霍格華茲的前一天，他還在這裡過了一夜。當時以為，那會是他最後一次回到這個家，從那之後，他還真的沒有再來過，誰也沒想到，他又再度出現在這裡，而且是在這樣的情況下。

彎進客廳，大部份的擺設沒有什麼變化，仍舊是那套純白色的沙發套組，還有小茶几上的盆栽，唯一不同之處，就是書櫃裡的書變成了兩層，估計原本的舊書都被埋在裡頭，因為外面這一層的書，都是榮恩沒有印象的。

他坐到了沙發上，環視這個既熟悉又陌生的環境，好像他昨天還住在這裡，又好像這是他第一次來訪，或者他只是在夢中走到了相似的場景。低下頭，舒展開五指，他愣愣地看著自己的無名指，那個曾因戴著戒指而留下的一輪痕跡，已經完全消失了。

喀答一聲，一杯南瓜汁放到了他的眼前。榮恩抬起頭，看見妙麗的手指離開杯子，移動到旁邊的另一張沙發坐下。

「謝了。」將杯子拿起，他喝了口南瓜汁，覺得喉嚨舒爽不少，再把杯子放回原處，並且留下一些水漬。

雙腿交疊的妙麗挑起半邊眉頭，回應了句：「不會。」

接近中午的太陽，透過玻璃窗灑落進來，將紅地毯照得發亮，以及他踩在地毯上的皮鞋。

「抱歉。」短暫沉默幾秒，榮恩開口道歉，「要是我在這裡的話，就不會發生這種事了。」

「這不是你的錯。」妙麗靠進了沙發裡，雙手交叉於胸前，表情稍微柔和了些，「反正我也沒有被他得逞，相反的，我消除他的記憶，以後他不會再出現了。」

「即使如此，妳還是遭受到了危險，」垂下眼簾，當時聽見妙麗遇襲的內疚感，又重新湧上：「一個人住很容易成為目標，玫瑰也去上學了……」

「你怎麼可以說這種沒頭腦的話呢，榮恩！」在他提起他們的女兒時，妙麗的臉又繃了起來，並且加大音量：「幸好她去上學了，不然被襲擊的可能是她，你有想過嗎？」

前妻突如其來的斥責，讓榮恩嚇了一跳，連忙澄清：「不──我不是那個意思，我不可能讓我們的女兒受到傷害，我的意思是……」最後，他又只是小小聲的說了句：「……對不起。」

「我說過了，這不是你的錯。」或許是因為他愧疚的模樣，妙麗不再皺著眉間，嘆了口氣：「換個話題吧。中午想吃什麼，不介意的話，義大利麵行嗎？比較快。」

「當然。」因為妙麗這麼說，他也理所當然的讓話題自然轉換。

那天下午，他陪妙麗整理花圃，事實上這個家維持得很好，大部份的整理工作，都可以用魔法完成，但是有些還是得靠人工來運作。除了普通的花草植物以外，妙麗還在院子裡種了些有用的草藥，當然，鄰居不知道，對魔法界植物沒有認知的麻瓜們，只會以為那是雜草。

晚餐也是很簡便的，炸魚薯條和一些麵包，配著南瓜汁一起食用，他們閒聊一些尋常的瑣事，諸如喬治的衛氏巫師法寶店新玩意，或是彼此父母的近況，孩子們在學校的生活，以及老同學們的消息。

然而不論是他，或是妙麗，都很巧妙地避開了有關跩哥‧馬份的話題，一直到入睡前，都是如此。

「你真的不要跟玫瑰借房間嗎？」當他的前妻把棉被與枕頭交給他的時候，這麼問道：「或是雨果的，雖然他現在跟你一起住，但是他的那間房幾乎沒動過。」

這很合理，因為他的兒子每次放長假，都會找幾天回到這裡住──前提是他的兒子沒有決定留校。

一手抱著枕頭，一手撈著棉被，榮恩搖搖頭：「沒關係，我睡客廳，玫瑰不會喜歡我動她的房間，雨果也是。」

「好吧。」妙麗點點頭，便上樓回房了。

將枕頭擺在沙發的扶手邊，讓它可以立起一個舒服的角度，他把鞋子和襪子都脫掉，放在沙發的前方，拍拍枕頭，然後躺下，再攤開棉被，將整個人肩膀以下的部份都蓋住。

客廳的燈已經關了，窗戶外頭街道上街燈還亮著，路上沒有半個人，飛蛾圍著燈泡轉圈，投下細細碎碎的影子。牆壁上的掛鐘每一秒都有滴答滴答的響聲，榮恩盯著天花板發呆，猜想這個時間的金髮男人，大概正躺在那張莊園主臥室的大床睡覺吧。

真是奇怪，分別不過是今天早上的事，還不到二十四小時，榮恩卻有種感覺，好像足足有一個多月，沒看見那張高傲的臉了。四年以來，他們都住在一起，就像四年以前的自己，在這棟房子裡與妙麗共眠樓上那張雙人床一樣，只不過他和馬份，還沒有噁心到非得兩個大男人睡在一塊，通常他們各睡各的房間，偶爾只有在做完愛以後，因為沉醉在餘韻裡，而不想分開。

即使到了今天，要拿兩種不同的生活方式做比較的話，他還是無法從中選擇，唯一能確定的是，最糟糕的那段記憶已經遠離，而無論他有多麼懷念從前的時光，也不可能再回到過去，在他眼前的，只有一條路，那就是現在的日子會持續，並且通往未來。

他的意識慢慢地抽離身體，再用不了多久，就會進入夢鄉。卻在這個時候，好像隱約有一陣腳步聲，很緩慢，很小心，自樓梯的方向傳來。

「榮恩，你睡了嗎？」接著，是妙麗的聲音，鑽入了他的耳朵。

儘管他真的很想睡了，但還是勉強撐開眼皮，發出聲音，回應對方：「還沒。」

「那就好。」妙麗說。他在黑暗中看見她的身影，同樣帶著一條棉被和一個枕頭，坐到另一張沙發上，「我睡不著，可以和你聊聊吧？」

「嗯，說吧。」榮恩試圖撐起自己的身體，好讓他們面對彼此，然而妙麗卻阻止了他。

「沒關係，你不用起來。」他聽見對方這麼說，「維持這個姿勢，聽我說就好。」

於是他又躺了回去，後腦壓在枕頭裡，繼續把目光對著天花板。

「……和哈利發生關係，我感到最抱歉的，就是金妮。」另一張沙發的方向，傳來了妙麗的聲音，「因為這件事情，我們曾經尷尬過一陣子，哈利也因此很懊悔，他是被拖下水的。」

「她是我的妹妹。」凝視著天花板，榮恩淡淡地吐出這句話。這麼說他那聰明的妹妹，終究還是知道了一切。

「她真的是個好女人，我虧欠她。」她的語氣裡有著相當程度的自責，「我也對不起玫瑰和雨果，孩子們失去了一個完整的家。」停頓了一會，她又道：「還有詹姆、阿不思和莉莉，衛斯理先生與衛斯理太太也是。」

在前妻說出來的眾多名字中，沒有他的。一股奇異的感覺，就像心臟被什麼給掐住，榮恩忽然有點憤怒，「既然如此，妳為什麼還要那麼做？」

一瞬間，客廳又安靜了下來，時鐘的滴答響，還有他的呼吸聲。

然後是重重的嘆息，妙麗再度開口：「……如果當時不那麼做，我會崩潰。」

沒能馬上理解對方話裡的意思，他壓低音量，慎重其事的問道：「──什麼意思？」

「事情發生的前幾天，我碰到了潘西‧帕金森。」隨著秒針的跳動，她的每個字都說得很輕巧。

「……帕金森？」對於這個莫名其妙出現在對話中的名字，榮恩有些不能理解，「那個狗臉女？」

因為這個學生時代的稱呼，讓妙麗笑了幾聲。「對，是她。」停止笑意後，她繼續說道：「她也變了，至少不是以前那種盛氣凌人的討厭態度。」

令人意外，榮恩想著，沒想到過去和那頭母牛交惡的妙麗，會說對方變了，時間真是可怕。

「我們聊了一會，她忽然說，馬份很愛你，你們在學生時代曾經交往過，」就好像說話的同時也在回想，前妻的速度慢了下來：「我說，我知道，但是你們在戰爭爆發時分手了，然後你和我在一起。」

這些話讓他同樣進入了記憶的洪潮，無論是他和當年的金髮男孩之間畸形、怪異，卻又真實存在過的情感；又或是戰爭時期，他暗自發誓要用自己的生命保護妙麗、誰也不能傷害她的心情；以及第一個孩子出生時，初為人父的喜悅與家庭帶給他的幸福……

「帕金森看著我，她說我真是幸運，」一會兒，她又笑了，但聽起來卻有那點悲哀，「她又說，翠菊‧馬份是最悲慘的女人，她的丈夫從來沒愛過她。」

提起翠菊‧馬份的時候，浮現在榮恩腦海裡的，是那位堅強、自信、閃耀著光茫的女性。榮恩不是女人，也不是誰的妻子，他不太理解不被丈夫所愛，是不是身為女人最悲慘的事，他相信翠菊曾經不好受，但是看看現在的她，是一位傑出的女性，難道對一個妻子、一個女人而言，這些成就，都比不上源自丈夫的愛嗎？

「雖然她說我很幸運，但是那天回家，某種恐懼卻在我心底發芽；」妙麗繼續說道：「我很害怕，你心裡還有他的存在，哪怕只是一點點，我都沒辦法承受──」

他從來不知道，他那面對食死人、面對戰爭、甚至面對酷刑咒，都毫不退縮的妻子，竟然會為此感到不安，榮恩啞啞地喚了聲：「妙麗……」

而後妙麗深深的吸了口氣，說道：「有一件事，我必須對你坦白。」

「什麼事？」榮恩問。

「有一天晚上……我終於沒辦法再忍耐，你睡著以後，我讀了你的記憶。」在講這句話的時候，她的聲音聽起來十分難受，「如果要向你道歉，那麼就是這件事了，即使是夫妻，我也不該侵犯你的隱私。」

這下子榮恩愣住了，他沒有想過，妙麗會對他做這種事，更何況他不曾聽說過，世界上還有這樣的咒語，「妳說真的？但是……妳怎麼做得到……」

「噢，這其實沒那麼難，榮恩。」妙麗說，「我以前在禁書區裡看到過，中咒者必須在睡眠狀態下，才有辦法實行；」如同當年在求學的過程中一樣，她詳盡地為他說明：「在取出你的部份記憶之後，我唯一要做的，就是把它丟進儲思盆裡。」

哈利曾經告訴他，校長辦公室裡有一個，後來他知道，剛好魔法部裡也有。榮恩很快就聯猜到妙麗是怎麼做的，其中吃驚的成份遠遠多於憤怒。

「我花了一個星期的時間，在研究你的記憶，」她的每個字，都飄蕩在寧靜的客廳裡，「結果就和我所擔憂的一樣，你還愛著他，即使你擁有了我們，擁有了家庭；」他不知道妙麗也會有這麼絕望的聲音，「你對我的感情，更接近於依賴──因為我是女生，是你的朋友！」

「不……妙麗，」榮恩撐起身體，改為坐在沙發上。現在他可以很清楚地看見，另一張沙發上的前妻，坐在黑暗裡靜靜流淚，「我愛妳……我是說──我曾經愛過妳……真的。」

「但是不是我要的那種，榮恩。」一滴淚水順著她的臉頰滑下，妙麗搖搖頭，「我只是不懂，難道我和孩子們，比不上一個只會嘲笑我們、攻擊我們的男孩。」

「妙麗……」他說不出話了，只能輕輕的喚著她的名字。

「所以我喝了酒，好多好多的酒，我從不曾像那天一樣，希望自己不要那麼理性，」妙麗接著說，「我把一切都告訴哈利，他試圖安慰我，然後，我要求他──」一個抽氣的聲音，「事情就發生了。」她又笑了，帶著眼淚：「就像看見你和文妲接吻時那樣，我邀請寇馬‧麥拉，只是對象換成哈利。」

所有的事情都串起來了，為什麼哈利會和他道歉，又為什麼和他保持距離，這都是源於愧疚，對於非但沒能阻止這件事、還任其發展下去的虧欠。

「好了，對話到這裡吧。很晚了，我也開始想睡了。」只見她在黑暗中抹了把眼淚，抓著枕頭和棉被，站起身，「明天開始，我還是妙麗‧格蘭傑，而且我現在過得很好。」

之後，她就離開了客廳，踩著一階一階的樓梯上樓，從主臥室的方向傳來門被開啟的聲音，又被闔上。

客廳頓時又只剩下他一個人，躺回沙發上，榮恩細細咀嚼著妙麗所說的話。他一直相信，自己過去深深愛著妙麗，所以在那個當下，他才會如此痛苦；然而她卻說，他對她的愛，不是對馬份的那一種。

那麼什麼才是正確的答案呢？他忽然覺得好迷惘。可是即便找到解答，也沒有實質上的意義，畢竟他和妙麗就是這麼回事了，但是他和馬份……

他和馬份，還有那些值得去尋找、去追求、去體驗的未來。到底他對馬份所抱持的，是哪一種愛，似乎不是那麼重要的事，因為他知道自己想和那個高傲的金髮男人──那個從前的金髮男孩──一直維持現在的關係，到最後一刻。

恍惚中，意識再次剝離了他的肉體，可是他卻覺得自己有種滿足感，然後進入夢鄉。

次日清晨，他是被妙麗給弄醒的。她已經整裝好自己，盤起頭髮，穿著剪裁合宜的套裝，並且提著隨身的包包。

「你差不多該回去了，榮恩，我要出門。」她翹起半邊眉頭，指揮著他的動作，「法律執行司的員工，可不像你們正氣師，我們天天都要上班。」

於是他被趕出來了，只能悻悻然地離開這棟曾經屬於他的房子，施了個消影，然後現影在馬份莊園的庭院外。推開庭院入口的鐵門，剩下的這段路必須用走的，因為古老的莊園內同樣下了無法使用消影現影的咒語。

不過他沒有想到，就在自己踏上宅邸的階梯時，會看見那抹金色的身影。中年的跩哥‧馬份靠在建築物的大門前，灰色的眼眸凝視著他，淡淡地問道：「你今天不用去你哥哥那個可笑的法寶店工作？」

「噢，要，我要啊。」對於男人的出現，他很訝異──不如說，他對於男人特意在等他的這一點，感到訝異。

「穿著昨天的襯衫？」下巴微抬，金髮男人有些不以為然地問道。

他皺起眉頭，跨起腳，踏入房屋內，「當然不。」

金髮男人也跟著走了進來，而在主人進屋後，那道門便自動關上。榮恩朝樓上房間的方向走去，而跩哥則跟在他的身後。

倏地，榮恩想起些什麼，所以他回過頭，看向金髮男人，問道：「老實說，馬份，你是不是很愛我？」

或許是沒想到他會突然丟出這個問題，對方看上去有點驚訝，隨及又平靜了下來。

跩哥勾起嘴角的弧度，陽光透過窗戶，灑落在對方淡淡的金髮上，使得男人的全身裹了一曾淺淺的光暈。金髮男人這樣告訴他：「改天吧，等有機會，我再告訴你。」

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never say no 於2012年7出成同人本（已完售），其中收錄九章正篇內容，以及一些尚未貼上網路的番外篇兩篇Twists and Turns（跩哥視點）、Puppy love（天蠍視點）；及3篇小短打（妙麗視點、喬治視點、哈利視點）約兩萬五千字。


End file.
